She's Still Here
by Ookami No Kokoro
Summary: The birthday of Feliciano and Ludwig's son is coming up and all he wants is a little sister but little does he know that his mama has kept a heartbreaking secret from him. Gerita, USUK, AusHun, OC countries, sex and M-Preg
1. Prologue

'_Tick, tock'_

"Hmm… Humm… Aahh… Oh, I wonder what time is it?"

'_Tick, tock'_

"Oh my it's almost 12:15! I better tell Danica lunch is almost ready."

In the small kitchen of a small house by the sea, was a faired skinned, golden-eyed Italian with a distinctive curl protruding out from the left side of his auburn colored hair. For the past hour he was hard at work prepping and cooking lunch for himself and his young son. But how could he eat lunch by himself without his beloved child? Sure, he received the job of full time parent five years ago, but he sometimes forget that he had small life to take care of and that itself is very irresponsible. Despite his forgetfulness he loves his child deeply and cares for him like every parent does with his or her own children. Like they say in his home country "L'amore domina senza regole" meaning 'love rules without rules'.

With that being said, he made his way down the row of doors in the tiny, dimly lit hallway till he stopped in front of the large oak door. He knocked softly on the light colored wood.

"Danica, I'm coming in." He twisted the knob to reveal a small child sitting on a colorful rug with his back turned to him playing with worn out, hand carved soldiers. He was obviously engrossed with his game that he didn't notice his parent coming into his room.

"I see you're playing with your soldiers again." He said trying to get his son's attention. The small child suddenly spun his head only to stare at his parental unit with wide eyes and large smile.

"MAMA!"

Totally forgetting his toy soldiers he got up and ran to give (or tackle) his 'mama' a hug, nearly making him fall over.

That's right. even though he was a man by nature, he created, carried and gave birth to the child that's now clinging to his legs. Not many can figure out how it happened but that didn't matter to him; his son Danica was nothing more but a miracle sent by God.

"Mama, Mama! Is lunch ready yet?"

"Not yet, sweetie, it's almost done."

"Aaaahhhh… I'm hungry." He pouted and buried his face into his mama's pink frilly apron. He only gazed lovingly down his cute, diminutive child. He fitted into the mother role quite perfectly considering that he had been raised as a girl most of his life. He never had parents to call his own instead he was raised by the aristocrat Roderich Edelstein and his one time wife Elizabeta Héderváry. Dressed as a maid for most of his childhood, Elizabeta taught him how to cook, clean, and most importantly care for others. She too had a child of her own but she never allowed her 'little' assistant to help her even when she needed it. From afar he carefully watched and studied how she took care of her child hoping that someday he, too, would have children to take care on his own. Years went by and he developed a natural feminine side that soon proved to be useful in the unseen future.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it, Mama?"

"You know Danica," He released Danica's grip from his legs and bent down to see him at eye level, "Your birthday is coming up soon."

"It is?" His mother couldn't help but laugh at his child's comment.

"Of course it is silly!"

"Oops, I forgot." Like father like son, or mother in this case.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Umm…" The small child put a finger up to his mouth and thought and thought some more till his eyes widen in excitement.

"I know! I know!"

"What is it?"

"I want a little sister!"

There was a pregnant pause. The Italian's face froze in place as he tried to absorb his child's answer.

A little sister, did he hear that right?

"A little sister! Are you sure Danica?" He tried to remain in a playful mood but even that couldn't hide his shock.

"Yes! I want a little sister mama! A sister I can play with all the time!"

"Are you sure Danica?" He tried to keep the playful mood going.

"Yes!"

"Are you absolutely, positively sure?"

"Yes! I all I want is a little sister for my birthday."

"Alright," He got up and let the painful rush of blood go to his legs, "I'm not sure you'll get a little sister for your birthday but if that's what you want then, mama and vati will do our best!" A warm smile reassured the small child.

"Yey!" Danica tackled his mother again now that his wish would come true. A warm giggle from his mother and a happy child, what could go wrong?

"You're welcome Danica. I need to get back to the kitchen and finish making lunch for the both of us."

"Okay!" Danica plopped down on the floor to continue playing with his toys.

"I'll call you when it's done."

"Okay mama." He responded without breaking his concentration on his game. He slowly closed the door with a smile and let the darkness slowly envelope the hallway. With one little click of the door the light that shone happiness suddenly turned into the darkness of despair.

"A sister?" he said in a low trembling whisper.

He turned his back on the door and leaned on it with little weight. His face dropped and his eyes showed a sense of hurt at the thought. He looked down at the floor and stood there mindlessly for a couple of moments.

"Why does Danica want a sibling? Especially a sister?" He asked himself that in secrecy so his son wouldn't hear.

"Why Danica?" he asked louder as tears formed in his eyes.

He raised his heavy arm and gently placed it on his abdomen. Fat tears began to roll down freely down his soft face.

"I…I don't think… I … I can do that again Danica…"

He trudged down the hall and into the kitchen so that he could finish lunch for his hungry son. He knew that he would have to tell his husband about this later tonight.

She's Still Here

Night had fallen quickly on the small household. Danica was in his room sleeping his father's dogs while the Italian mother was in the living room sleeping in an armchair with a book slipping out of his hands and the desk lamp light pooling over him.

The door slowly creaked open and a tall man with pale blonde hair slicked back and cloudy blue eyes in a black business suit walked in. He noticed the light coming from the other room and saw an angelic figure in a blissful sleep. He slowly walked over to him and lightly shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Feliciano… Feliciano, I'm home." He whispered in a thick German accent.

A groan escaped his lips and his eyes slowly opened to see his lover back home.

"Oh! Ludwig you're back home." Feliciano lazily got up from the comfort of the chair and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's muscular neck. Ludwig did the same by wrapping his arms around Feliciano's feminine waist and leaning into a welcome back kiss; the normal routine for both husband and wife.

"Sorry, I missed dinner again." Feliciano shook his head in denial.

"It's alright, you shouldn't be sorry. Work has been busy, and Danica and I understand that."

"Yeah. How's our kleiner junge (_little boy_) been doing?"

"E 'stato buono (_He's been good_), he hasn't been any trouble to me lately."

"That's good." Ludwig placed another kiss on his little wife.

"Did he tell you what he wanted for his birthday?"

Feliciano's eyes grew wide and started to shift side to side.

"Um, uuh, y-yes." He managed to get out in a nervous voice. He smiled weakly but Ludwig soon picked up on his distress.

"Is there something wrong?" Feiliciano shook his head furiously but that only added on to the German's suspicion. Feliciano had nothing but a worried expression across his face and averted his eyes.

"Was falsch ist (_What is it_)?"

"Niente (_Nothing_)." His voice dropped along with his head. He untangled his arms from his husband's neck and tried to escape their embrace till his wrist was caught.

"Feli, please tell me." A kiss was placed on his hand. Feliciano looked at his husband's concerned eyes and sighed in defeat. _I always hated you doing that _Of course Feliciano can never tell him that.

"You better sit down Ludwig." He took a seat on the couch next to the armchair that Feliciano sat.

"So, what did he tell you?" Feliciano suddenly jumped like someone placed an ice cube down his back. Though that didn't happen he felt the temperature dropped a couple degrees in the room or maybe that was just him. Either way he needed to tell Ludwig… but how? He fidgeted with his apron, playing around with the frills trying to think of what to say.

"Feliciano?" He broke out of his daze.

"Umm… well," He started, "Danica… said…uh... he wanted… um… a sibling." Feliciano let out a huge sigh as if he was holding his breath the whole time.

"Oh, okay. I don't really see a problem with that. I mean! I just can't see the problem with his request."

_Really are you that oblivious? _His eyes started to water from his own emotions.

"He said that he wanted a little sister."

"Oh! Oh, no…"

_So that is what has been bothering Feliciano. _Ludwig thought to himself. Those words alone brought painful memories for both nations, but no one in that room was in more pain that Feliciano. _Out of all things, he had to ask for that for his birthday._

"Ludwig," His voice cracked, "I don't know if can through that again." Fat tears rolled down his soft cheeks and onto his clenched fist.

"Nien (_No_)," He pulled Feliciano off the chair and into warm arms that surrounded him in comfort.

"You're stronger than that."

"Ludwig, I don't if I can do that."

"Then we'll ask Danica if-"

"No, he wants a little sister and not anything else."

"Are you sure that he only wants a little sister?" Feliciano nodded.

"Yes, I asked him many times if he wanted anything else and all he said that he wanted a little sister over and over again." Feliciano choked on his last words and buried his face in to Ludwig's shirt to let out wails of sadness.

"Oh dear." _"What are we going to do?"_ This was too much for both of them to handle at one time. Ludwig needed to find a solution to this and quick. _I could tell him- no, Feliciano and I promised that we would never speak of that to anyone or our son._

"Feli, listen to me," He stopped crying to hear what Ludwig had to say, "We need to explain to Danica that a sister is not toy that we can return if he doesn't like it. It's a person that would be with us in our family and for the rest of our lives. Besides, he wouldn't be able to play with her until she's at least three years old and, heck, if even if we try to have another child it probably won't be a girl. Do you understand Feli?"

"…"

"Feli?" Feliciano remained quiet, only resting his head on Ludwig's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"_His heartbeat is so strong. Where was this from? Oh! Now I remember."_ In a light, hazy memory he remembered a small baby was in the house a couple of years ago and it was crying so loudly that no one could hush the fussy child till…Ludwig came into the room and picked up the child then began to rock the child back and forth, back and forth while singing a lullaby in what was it? Oh yeah, German. Feliciano can't remember the words, but he remembered his sweet voice resonating in the growing silence. When the song was over Ludwig had lulled the child to sleep and gently put him back in the crib to dream more. The next thing Feliciano knew, he found himself walking toward Ludwig and cuddling up next to his chest with an arm around his waist and listening to his heartbeat. Every beat he was counting his blessings; his soul mate, their child, their new family, it was simply true happiness. Thinking about it for a while he missed those times he held a baby, fed a baby, loved a baby. Maybe it was time.

"Feliciano are you listening to me?"

He lifted his head off of Ludwig's chest and gazed at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Ludwig, don't you think it's time we had another?"

Ludwig didn't know if he was hearing things or misinterpret. Did really Feliciano wanted to try to have another baby again?

"Feliciano, you can't possibly go through this." He had his reason to panic in this situation.

"I made a promise to him that I would give him a little sister."

"Feli, you need to teach him that he can't get everything he wants in life."

"But I taught him that everyone should keep their promises no matter what." As much as Ludwig would oppose that, he couldn't protest against that rule Feliciano established. He knew how Feliciano's heart was broken by a promise from a boy from long ago in his childhood.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Feliciano nodded.

"I kind of miss those times where I took care of a baby. You know what I mean right?"

"Well... not really."

"You remember when Danica started walking, lost his first tooth, and started playing soccer. All of his firsts." He trailed off and rested his head on Ludwig's chest once again with a warm smile.

"Remember when he was born? Such a cute baby."

_Now I understand._ Truth be told, he too wanted another one and patiently for this day to come. He hopes this would turn out alright this time.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Feliciano nodded.

Both lovers looked into each other's eyes to tell one another that it would work out.

Ludwig captured Feliciano's hand and brought up to his chest so that he felt his heartbeat once more.

"I promise that nothing will go wrong." To make that official he kissed Feliciano's delicate hands.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" He looked into his sad brown puppy eyes and laughed to himself.

"Don't you remember," He took hold of Feliciano's pinky finger with his pinky finger, "I promised to get you out of trouble and to be there no matter what."

The look of regret was wiped off his face and was replaced with a little hope. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed then left the room.

"We can start tomorrow, sound good to you darling?"

"Yes," He wiped a tear away, "I think that'll work."

Or so he says.

* * *

Hello once again!

As you can see, dear readers, I have updated and replaced the first chapter. Since my little review revelation, I went back and read some the chapters a few times and realized that need some work done on this story. So as of right now, I'm rewriting all the chapters and replacing them so the story can flow better.

Thank you again TamerLorika and GothicDancer that have been helping me throughout the process! You guys rock!


	2. Where do they come from?

She's Still Here

Ch. 2

The next morning when the sun was starting to shine throughout the household, the only things that were stirring where man's best friends or in this case Danica's best friends. Ludwig's dogs, Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz, had originally been faithful to Ludwig ever since he saved them from a pound in Berlin by giving them a home, food and much needed love. But around the time their master started to date the hyper-active Italian, they started to feel a bit neglected but they later adjusted to the change in their male dominated lives and accepted him as the female of the group. After a while they felt the love of both masters but that, too, soon changed.

One day, they noticed Ludwig acting unusual around Feliciano. Their German master would be seen constantly worried and pacing around the house and repeatedly asking the same questions to their other master. He would just smile and hum softly to himself day in and day out for what seemed like forever. Till that day, both came back home with a special bundle that held the one they would protect for the rest of their dog years. Ludwig never taught them to protect Danica or ward off any threat toward his son, but ever since that day, they would watch over Danica as one of their own and everyday Ludwig would worry less. They make reliable guard dogs. Unfortunately, he wouldn't trust them to babysit Danica when no one was home.

Berlitz, the leader of the pack, nuzzled his nose under Danica's arm to wake his master up but to no avail Danica only rolled over. It was Aster's turn, he grabbed the sheet that covered the boy and pulled them off the bed to reveal him curled up next to his bunny that Feliciano made for him when he was born. The pack was getting closer, Danica was starting to make noises and that meant that he's getting out of his dream. Blackie gave the finishing touch and heroically barked to make the boy jump up and make him realize that morning has arrived.

Danica never appreciated the routinely wake up calls but the dogs always kept to a strict schedule no matter what. Danica lifted up one arm and let his oversized sleeve fall down to his elbow and proceeded to wipe the sleep from his eyes. As soon as he put his feet on the cold hardwood floor, the German dogs roamed around his room to help their master start his morning. Berlitz opened one of the drawers to his dress cabinet and pulled out a light blue sailor suit; Aster went under Danica's bed and crawled out with his shoes in his muzzle; Blackie being the biggest dog jumped up on wall to retrieve a hat from the coat rack in the corner. Each of the hounds lined up in order with their items lying in front of them and Danica straighten his back, put his shoulders back and lifted his head.

"Aufmerksamkeit! (Attention!)" He commanded with a firm voice. All dogs suddenly stopped panting and wagging their tails to listen to the next orders.

"Namentliche! Eins!(Roll call! One!)" Then in order they stood in each dog barked once in the same time of Danica's command. All of them didn't budge or make a sound till Danica gave then the next orders. But he smiled and giggled happily to his dogs wonderful performance.

"Good morning you guys! Did you sleep well?" All of them barked in response and tackled Danica to the ground to lavish him in kisses.

"No! Stop, stop, I'm not food!" He couldn't help but laugh as his dogs tickle his face with their tongues.

"Okay get off, get off!" All German breed dogs jumped off of the young boy as he stood up.

"I need to change, so you guys need to get out." All of the dogs whined in protest of their master's command.

"I don't need you right now! I'm a big boy!" He opened the door to let them out. They were hesitant at first but one by one, they left and gave Danica the privacy he needed.

The birds now chirping loudly outside and the sun now shining brighter, Danica made the last adjustments to his sailor outfit that was given to him by his much older friend Peter Kirkland on his fifth birthday. He looked into the mirror one more time to check if his baby blue hat wasn't covering his heart shaped curl that stuck out on the left side of his head. One more tug on his shirt and a blink of two cerulean eyes, Danica raced out the door, down the hallways and into room filled with the scent breakfast.

In the small kitchen, a short haired, brunette Italian man with a distinctive curl protruding out from the left side of his head, humming a little tune as he cooked over the stove. At the round table was a man that sat cross legged and hid his face from view behind a newspaper that was he was obviously engrossed in. But Danica knew him too well to not recognize him.

"Vati, Vati! Sie kam zurück! (Father, Father! You came back!)" Before the man could answer his son, he already tackled him in a hug and got an 'oof!' out of him.

"Guten Morgen Danica. (Good Morning Danica.)" Ludwig smiled down on the child he loves dearly.

"Buongiorno Danica! (Good Morning Danica!)" Feliciano looked over his shoulder to see his son peaking over the table to get a better view of his mother that stood on the other side of the room.

"Come stai questa mattina? (How are you this morning?)" Dancia let go of his father and made his way to his chair at the table.

"I'm fine… well, I'm actually hungry!" Both of his parents laughed at their son's response.

"When are you never hungry Danica?" Feliciano managed to ask in fits of laughter. He turned off the gas to the stove and brought over a hot frying pan full of assorted German wursts, breakfast potatoes, and eggs ready to serve to each of his hungry boys.

"I don't know Mama. My tummy was growling since last night."

"You were still hungry after you had thirds?" Feliciano playfully asked as he served wurst to his son.

"He can't help it Feliciano, he's a growing boy." Ludwig chuckled as he set his paper down on the table and began to eat the breakfast that was served to him.

"Yeah Mama! I want to grow up to be like Vati (Father)!"

"Hehe, I know, I know." Feliciano giggled.

If anyone knew Danica, they would know how much he wanted to be like the man that represented the country and the people of Germany and his father, Ludwig. Back when Danica was a small baby unable to talk just yet, he would watch his father command a whole army with his powerful voice and his amazing determination. He had an admiration on how strong of a leader Ludwig was and how tough he is when situations go out of control (especially with his hyper mother). From the moment Danica could walk properly, he began his rigorous morning trainings slowly building up to the same routines as his father performed but in a safer course that fit his size.

Every day, after breakfast, both father and son went out into the specially made obstacles complete with a crawling net, tires laid out in an equal distance from each other, a smooth ten-foot wall that Ludwig had to climb over while Danica's wall was six-foot with a rope on the side, devices that purposely slowed them down when running through them, and a swing rope with a muddy ditch underneath it. Ludwig and Danica took their starting stance at the line drawn into the dry, rocky ground. With the ring of the timer, both father and son sprinted, climbed, avoided, and swung through each obstacle that stood in their way with such ease. Each day the two would break their record from the day before then later forgetting the reason why they were out there in the first place and have fun on the course. It was the little moments that both cherish together but ever since Ludwig's work started to pile up at his office, it's been hard to have some father and son time. It was only times like breakfast they had some family time together.

But there was one question that broke the peace at the breakfast table.

"Mama, Vati (Father), where do babies come from?" Feliciano chocked on his honey lemon tea while Ludwig spat out his breakfast. Where on Earth did Danica get such a question?

"Danica, sweetie. Why do you want to know where babies come from?" Feliciano was still a bit shaky from the sudden interruption.

"I just want to know if babies really come from Ikea." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"No Danica, babies **do** **not** come from Ikea." Ludwig went back to eating his breakfast.

"But if babies don't come Ikea… where do they come from?"

Ludwig and Feliciano stopped their actions and looked at each other with concerned eyes. They knew that they had to give their son an answer but what were they going to say? As a married couple, they had a way of communicating to each other with just their eyes.

'_Feli, what are we going to say?'_

_ 'I don't know? You better think of something Luddy!'_

_ 'Why Me! You're his Mutti (Mother)!'_

_ 'I don't know! Should I just tell him how it's done?'_

_ 'Are you crazy? He's too young to know THAT yet!'_

Danica didn't know why his parents were having a staring contest in the middle of his question but he wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"Mama? Vati? Where do they come from?"

Feliciano and Ludwig broke their gaze and looked down to see their son's cerulean eyes looking back at them. They knew they had to give him an answer and it was best to just tell him.

"Well Danica… babies," Ludwig started, "Babies come from mothers." Danica tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't get it Vati (Father)." Ludwig tried to start again but found himself too embarrassed to continue any further and turned his head away to hide his growing blush.

"Danica, all bambini (babies) come from Mommies!" It was time for Mama Feliciano to answer.

"But, why Mama?"

"Before Mommies and Daddies can see their little bambini (babies), they need to stay in Mommies for a while."

"Why?" Still being persistent and more confused than ever.

"Babies are really shy and they're not ready to see their Mommies and Daddies. So they stay inside Mommies till they want to come out!"

"Where do they stay?"

"Right here in Mommies' tummy!" Feliciano put his tanned hand over his stomach to show Danica. Danica didn't wait to get up from his chair and went over to his mother for closer examination.

"Mama, they stay in there? Mommies must get really hungry if the bambino (baby) is in their tummies."

"You have no idea." Ludwig said to himself.

"What did you say Vati (Father)?"

"Yes, what did you say Ludwig?" Feliciano was a bit irritated.

"Errr… Nothing, nothing at all!" Feliciano gave him a stern look but turned his attention back to his son that he picked up and placed on his lap.

"Mama?"

"Yes Danica?"

"Where did I come from?" Feliciano gave his son a warm smile and a loving gaze.

"You were once a bambino (baby) too. You come from the same place."

"Oh… But how did you know I was in there?"

"Well, it started out with Mama being sick all of a sudden." Danica gave out a little gasp.

"Mama was sick! Oh noooooo!" Feliciano laughed as he shifted Danica's weight on his lap.

"Haha, oh Danica. Mama was lucky to have your Vati (Father) to have taken care of me, but I had to go to the doctor because I wasn't getting better." Poor Danica was a bit sad of the news that he just heard, but Feliciano didn't stop smiling.

"Vati (Father) took me to the doctor and it turns out that I wasn't sick after all!"

"Really Mama!"

"Mmhmm, as it turns out that both Vati (Father) and I were going to have a little boy in the next six months."

"Was it me?"

"It was honey, it was."

Ludwig watched his son and wife talk about the time they were blessed with wonderful news. He smiled to himself and reminisced about that fateful day where the Italian and German's lives would change forever.

"Vee… Ludwig, is there something wrong with me?"

"Hmmm? Nein, (No,) I don't think there is anything wrong."

"Mmm… I hope not…"

"The doctor will tell us. You probably have a cold or something."

"Vee… I hope you're right…"

"The doctor will tell us so don't worry."

As much as Ludwig was trying to calm Feliciano, he couldn't do anything but look down at his sick lover clutching his arm and resting his head on his broad shoulder with nothing but worry across his face. Ludwig gave him a peck on his little forehead and gently rested his hand on Feliciano's wedding ring to reassure him. Feliciano picked his head up and stared at his faithful companion's cerulean eyes with his pained amber eyes. They stared into each other before closing their eyes and pressing their foreheads together to forget the white washed hospital room they were waiting in.

It was then a pair of shoes walking across the tile floor and the opening of the door that broke the two out of their trance. The couple perked up to see the short German doctor, who performed the examination on Feliciano, holding a folder that held the result of the tests.

"Nun, ich fand das Problem mit Ihrem kleinen Freund dort drüben. (Well, I found the problem with your little friend over there.)"

"Ist es schlecht? (Is it bad?)"

"Ich würde nicht unbedingt sagen schlecht, aber es ist ungewöhnlich (I wouldn't necessarily say bad, but it is unusual.)"

"Ungewöhnliche? Was meinst du genau? (Unusual? What do you mean exactly?)"

This was getting to be a little too much; just hearing the stale tone of their voices and the serious look on Ludwig's face left Feliciano hopeless and a bit worried about the results that were held in the doctor's hands.

"Ludwig, what is going on? I want to know!" He demanded.

"I'm figuring that out right now."

The doctor reached into the manila folder and pulled out a document that held the answer of what's been going on with the more than anxious couple.

"Mit seiner Symptome von Rückenschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen, hohes Fieber und Nasenbluten ... (With his symptoms of backache, headaches, high temperature, and nosebleeds...)

"Ja, ja… (Yes, yes…)"

"Die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die wir machen könnte ist ... ähm ... (The only conclusion we could make is... um...)

"Bitte teilen Sie uns schon. (Please tell us already.)"

"Err ... Right ... Ähm. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Herr Vargas ... auch schwanger. (Err... Right... Ahem. Congratulations, Mr. Vargas is... well pregnant.)"

The room was left silent.

"Was? (What?)"

"Herr Vargas ist schwanger. Es ist der einzige Abschluss und die Tests lügen nicht. (Mr. Vargas is pregnant. It's the only conclusion and the tests don't lie.)"

The doctor handed the results to Ludwig to verify if the information is correct. Feliciano leaned over him to see the paper but it was rather pointless since he can't understand German to start off with.

"Ludwig… What is wrong with me?" He was surprisingly calm yet it was Ludwig who seemed to be having a bit of a moment of shock from what he heard and saw.

"Feliciano… Feli… Dear…" Ludwig cupped Feliciano's hands in his and looked at him with eyes that told him something.

"What is it?"

"We… You… heh... You're three months pregnant with our child." Eyes widen in shock. He couldn't process this right now. He was in a German hospital with a German doctor giving the results to his German husband to translate that he was pregnant with a baby, a child, his child, Ludwig's child, their child.

He pulled his hands away and turned his head with the shock still across his face. This was getting too surreal for him. After the physical, the blood tests, and even going in a cup came up with this result...

A baby?

Slowly but surely, a small blush crept on his face along with a tiny smile that grew bigger and bigger with each passing second. He turned to Ludwig once again and threw himself at him with arms wide open and a long kiss with tears streaming down his face.

"Ludwig, we're going to be parents! We're going to have a little bambino (baby) and, and we're going to be a family! And, oh Dio (God) I'm having Ludwig's bambino (baby) and they're going to be so cute! Dio (God), we have to tell everyone like, like Ellie, and Roderich, and, and-!"

"Calm down, calm down, I don't want you hurting yourself!" It couldn't wipe the smile off of Feliciano's face. He placed both hands on his abdomen and glanced at his husband and back to the place where their newly discovered child is growing within him. He couldn't believe such a miracle could happen to the both of them.

Not wanting to keep them in the room, the doctor gave Ludwig some choice words and a list of appointments to check up on Feliciano's condition throughout his pregnancy. Ludwig was a bit concerned about the safety of Feliciano if the media or their bosses were to find out about his condition before they were able to utter a word. Rest assured, the doctor sworn to secrecy and promised that all tests would be performed in the safety of his office with a staff that were specially handpicked for this top secret job until it was time for delivery. With that being said, Ludwig and Feliciano exited the hospital with new responsibilities and new reasons to love one another. Ludwig remained true to his wedding vow and took care of Feliciano till the day their beloved Danica was born into the world and take on the role of husband and now father.

Ludwig faded back into reality to see his Feliciano and son giving each other a little kiss then running over to his pant leg and tugging on it gently.

"Vati (father), can we play calcio (soccer)?"

"Of course we can, but did you ask Mama?" Danica turned around to look at Feliciano with big blue eyes.

"Mama, can Vati (father) and I play calico (soccer)?"

"Mmhmm of course you can!"

"YEY! Vati, vati (father, father)! Let's go!" Danica persisted.

"Alright Danica, go put your plate in the sink and we'll go."

"Oh, you two just go have fun outside. I'll take care of the dishes"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do it by yourself."

"It's okay, you two just go and play."

"Alright but if you need help-"

"I'll be fine, just go!" Feliciano pushed Ludwig out the door with a little peck on the cheek and went to tend to his chores.

"Vati (father) let's play!"

"Okay Danica, show me what you got!"

The yellow sunshine poured into the porcelain sink as Feliciano hummed to himself a little Italian tune as he gently scrubbed the plates clean from today's breakfast. He looked outside the window to see his little boy play with his father in a game of soccer. Just hearing the giggles and looking at the smiles, he never thought that he would be blessed with such a wonderful family.

Ludwig was such a loving husband. Feliciano admired his bravery when times seem tough. His physical strength that proved to be more than useful typical housework, but they kept that behind closed doors of course. Feliciano wondered how he ended up with such a strong, handsome German such as Ludwig. He knew very well he could've had any girl in the world and yet he chose him out of everyone. He considered himself lucky for that part. Feliciano did have his moments where he wondered if Ludwig married him out of pity or maybe by pressure from others. A high pitched laugh followed by a low jovial one and there it was, his answer.

He saw his smile, he saw his loving gaze and he saw it in his son; it wasn't hard to be reminded that Ludwig loved him and to prove it was in their son that they raised. It was true that Danica did look more than his mother than his father but they both have many things in common. Danica always woke up at the same time every single day; he loved wurst (though Feliciano wished he ate more pasta); Ludwig made him a little training course which he works out on after breakfast for the reason of becoming a soldier like his father. Feliciano does worry that it's a huge strain on Danica at such a young age, but the young boy insisted that he could do it. As a mother, he had no choice but believing in him.

Just the thought of it made him laugh to himself. He was indeed Ludwig's son and nothing could change that ever. His son was truly sent from heaven. That child knew how to put a smile on anyone's face and yet, Feliciano was reminded of the request he made not too long ago. No, no, no, he's not going to let that affect his decision! He made a promise and he was always told to never break a promise! It wasn't his fault that his economy was bad and his people were poor and starving, especially the little ones…

Never mind that, he had dishes to clean, right now. It's only the beginning of the day and there's absolutely no reason why-

"Awww Vati (father)! You blocked my kick!"

"Hahaha! Try a little harder Danica!"

He shouldn't be watching his boys play!

Those two just know how to brighten up his day. As a matter of fact, he can't remember why was sad in the first place. It was not so bad to see that everything is perfectly-

_-BAM!-_

"Vati! Vati! (Father! Father!) Are you okay, Vati (father)? Get up!"

Horribly wrong!

"Ludwig!" Feliciano dropped the dish he was washing in the water and rushed to the backyard to the aid of his husband who was lying flat on his back with a huge bump on his head. Feliciano skidded to Ludwig's side and tried to see what was wrong. Poor Danica was trying to wake his father up but to no avail, his little cries couldn't get him up.

"Ludwig? Ludwig! Are you okay? Say something!" Feliciano slapped his face a couple of times to get a response. Ludwig groaned and slowly opened his eyes and felt the pain throbbing on his head.

"Ow…"

"Oh my goodness, Ludwig! You're not fading out are you? Don't go into the light! I'm telling you to **not** go into the light!"

"Mama, is Vati (father) dying?" Danica hiccupped.

"Yes, no… I don't know! I mean, ah, ah, ah!"

Without even getting a word in, Danica and Feliciano started to bawl with huge tears rolling down their faces. His family needed some more comfort more than he does right now.

"Danica, Feliciano there's really no reason to cry!" Both stopped their excessive drama to listen.

"Danica just kicked the ball to high and it hit my head, that's all."

"Vee… But are you alright?"

"Ja (Yes), I'm fine. It kind of hurts though…"

"Vati (Father), I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's okay," Ludwig ruffled his son's dirty blonde hair, "I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you." His little boy laughed and tackled him into a hug.

"Mmmm come here you. I know just how to fix it!" Feliciano didn't hesitate to pull in Ludwig and give a chaste kiss on his bruise.

"Oh! I wanna do that! I wanna do that!" Danica stood on his tiptoes and stretched the best he could. Ludwig leaned down for him and Danica left a sugary get-better-soon-because-I'm-really-sorry-kiss.

"Danke (Thanks) both of you, danke (thanks)." Ludwig grabbed Feliciano and Danica in a big hug. He placed a kiss on Feliciano's lips resulting in a 'eww' from Danica which Ludwig responded in ruffling his hair, minding the curl, and laughing together for no reason. Ah yes, Feliciano's boys were something else at times but he remained happy over these little moments.

"Okay you two, I think I need to go inside and rest for a while."

"Here, let me help you up!" Feliciano took Ludwig's muscular arm over his shoulders and hoisted him up. Sure, he was considered weak but nothing can measure his strength when it comes to his loved ones in need. Danica bounded off smiling and giggling in the house as parents slowly made their way back.

Ludwig lied contently on the couch letting the throbbing of his bruise pulse through his headache. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sounds of his giggling son running around the house with his dogs barking after him. He then felt the weight on the couch shift down followed by a cool sensation of something like ice being placed on his forehead and soothe the pain away. He opened his eyes and met a pair of amber ones gazing down lovely as he adjusted the ice pack and smoothed his messed up hair.

"I'll leave you alone to rest." Feliciano mouthed quietly.

He slowly made his way off the couch but was caught by the wrist and was pulled down to land on Ludwig's hard chest. Feliciano saw the lust in Ludwig's eyes and heard the low growl in his voice.

"Ludwig, we can't do this now! What if Danica sees?"

"I know. I just want to tell you tonight."

"Oh… Si, fino a stasera. (yes, until tonight.)"

"Ja (yeah), I need something to hold me off until then." He didn't need to be told twice. Feliciano grinned widely and pressed his lips against Ludwig's. Being Italian and all, he went in more than just a kiss. Feliciano licked the bottom of Ludwig's lips and tugged on it gently, begging for entrance. Ludwig parted his lips letting Feliciano's tongue slip in only to be met with a fight for dominance. Both of the lovers' breaths quicken as they created more contact through the wrestling of their tongues, the occasional clicking of teeth and exploration of some territory.

They stopped before things got too intimate and Danica accidentally walking in on their '_tender_' moments together like last time in the bedroom. Satisfied that it could hold them off until the night, Feliciano gave Ludwig one chaste kiss on the lips and on his nose.

"Until tonight…" He breathed in his thick Italian accent and left the room with hair partially thrown askew and a small blush over his cheeks.

Ludwig was then left alone again only to surrender to sleep with coolness of the ice pack on his head, the dim light coming through the window, and the arousal starting to grow below his clothing. It was going to be a long day trying to feign off his needs and lust for a certain Italian. He didn't mind anyways, he had worse treatment in the past, but this was now considered different. He was no longer having sex for the sake of completing a treaty to strengthen international bonds or having sex for the hell of it; he was doing this for his family.

In a way he felt nervous.

He wasn't sure how he'll treat tonight but he'll figure that out later in the evening. Both he and Feliciano needed a release from the tensions in their lives and it was either now or wait another fifty years. It didn't matter now; he needed to put his vivacious thoughts to rest and nap for a bit. Ludwig knew he needed the energy, for tonight was the night where it would be him and Feliciano finally alone together in the comfort of their bed and their own skins.

Yes, he really needed to put his dirty thoughts to rest before someone walked in on him.


	3. I just can't!

"Good night vati."

"Good night Danica."

"Good night mama."

"Good night sweetie."

Night arrived upon the household and it was time for bed for the German-Italian son. Feliciano cooked dinner a little early tonight since Danica complained for food after he played a game of soccer with his mother while his father was lying down from his injury earlier. Also that night was the night that Feliciano and Ludwig have some alone time.

In the bedroom that is.

After Ludwig tucked in Danica and Feliciano gave him a good night kiss, they shut the door and placed a chair under the doorknob (just in case). Half way down the hall Ludwig capture Feliciano's lips in to a passionate kiss and pinned him to the wall. Both of their tongues roamed around their mouths just to taste each other's sweet love. Feliciano gave little moans as Ludwig pressed his hips against the Italian's growing pleasure. Ludwig broke the kiss and started to suck Feliciano's thin, pale neck.

"Ah, ah, ah Ludwig!" He bit his lover's neck just so that he can hear him crying for more. Feliciano's cries made Ludwig bite and suck more till he left a red mark on his skin (he'll have a hard time explaining that to Danica in the morning). Ludwig licked his lips in satisfaction and went for more till Feliciano caught him by his tie and forced his German to look at him. There he saw his once innocent eyes now filled with lust and a devilish grin spread across his face.

They took it to the master bedroom in a matter of seconds; Feliciano wrapped his legs around Ludwig's waist and messed up his slick back hair as they heatedly made love on the bed. Both lovers couldn't wait anymore; they ripped off each article of clothing they wore to expose the beauty that was hidden from them for a long time.

Ludwig was a man of perfect physique and this would always excite Feliciano; he couldn't resist that muscular body gained from training under the hot sun where he would sweat and glistens every feature of him. That wasn't even half the reasons why he was attracted to his husband; he loved how his piercing blue eyes looked at him and his soul. He would protect him from danger with only a simple threat, more a like nasty threat using his deep, sharp voice that he yearned for. Feliciano was anxious for this; he can't hold back this desire any longer.

Feliciano, on the other hand, was so small and so girly; it's hard not to mistake him for a girl and that alone pointed out a lot of flaws. He was weak, puny, and vulnerable to enemy attacks but that didn't stop Ludwig from marrying his pasta-loving wife. Ever since they started training during the war, Ludwig always made Feliciano go through rigorous exercises to build up muscle strength but he knew he couldn't tell the Italian his dirty little secret; almost like a fetish you might say. Just see him lying down on the ground panting and gasping for air was enough to make him blush but it didn't stop there, Feliciano would start complaining how 'hard' training is and how 'tiring' and 'long' it was. Aside from that, their training together resulted them having longer and pleasurable love making in bed.

Ludwig got to work on sucking Feliciano's Corsica and playing with Savoy and Nice till they harden.

"Nugh! Lu…Ah! Ludwig!"

"Mmm…" He responded.

"I want to do it to you."

"Now?"

"Now!"

Despite being smaller than Ludwig, Feliciano seemed stronger than him in situations like this. He forced Ludwig on to the bed and went to his sweet spot to release some sexual frustration. Licking his length like a dog and then thrusting in and out with his hot mouth.

"Mein gott…"

"Veee… Ludwig got bigger."

"What… ngh! Do you mean?"

"I can't put it in all the way like I use to."

"Maybe… ah… never mind."

"Maybe my mouth shrunk."

'Or maybe you haven't done it in a while.' Ludwig thought.

"Ngh!" He gave out light pants as Feliciano circled his tongue on the tip till…

"Ludwig."

"What is it?"

Feliciano leaned back on his hands with spread his legs and said two simple words

"Touch me."

He complied by placing his lover on his lap and pumping his desire as he clutch his arm and mewed in satisfaction.

"Oh, Ludwig, ah, ah, ah! Right there!"

While one hand took care of Feliciano the other went to the table drawer and pulled out a bottle of liquid love. Ludwig ripped the cap off with his mouth and poured a liberal amount in his hand. He then pressed his fingers on Feliciano's entrance causing him to squeak, and plunged them in, stretching and pushing in deeper. At this point Feliciano was in a mixture of pain and pleasure and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile…

Back in Danica's bedroom, the young boy awoke on a rare occasion tonight.

He needed to go to the bathroom.

For the past couple of months Danica finally grew out of his habit of wetting the bed after a couple of long talks about how humans don't mark their territory where they sleep. He never wanted to make his parents mad (especially his father). He threw his legs over the bed and that immediately woke up his dogs to perform their nighttime duty.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm just going to the bathroom."

But as soon as he turned the knob to open the door it was locked, trapping Danica and his dogs inside the room.

"Ah! It's locked. Uh-oh."

Poor boy had his door locked and he needed to go badly; this was the time for drastic measures. He called to his dogs to attention and started to instruct them on their task.

"Alright you guys, I need to get out there and go to the bathroom so the plan is to break down this door before I wet my self. Got it!"

They wagged their tails in response. Danica positioned them in front of the door and readied them for a charge till they heard an eerie noise from the other side.

"Mmmaaaaahhh, aaaaahhhhh, ah!"

This frightened the little boy; what was that noise? Could've been a monster?

"What was that you guys?" Each perked up their ears to bet a better listen of the noise. And there it was again.

"Ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Danica jumped into his bed and his under the covers so that 'thing' wouldn't get him.

"It's a monster, it's a monster…" He mumbled to himself.

After playing around with the entire nation of Italy it was time to get to the fun part. The German took out his fingers and placed his Italian on the bed and took one good, long look. He placed his throbbing length between Feliciano's legs and entered. It was tight, really tight, just how he likes it; after some sex deprivation this was just what he needed.

"Feli, Feli, Feli!" He called as he thrusted in his wife.

"Ludwig, nah! Ludwig!" he responded as his husband gave him what they both wanted.

The name-calling went on back and forth as the love in bed build up more and more.

"Feli, I'm going to come!"

"No! Ugh!"

"What?"

"NO!"

Feliciano pushed Ludwig off and panted heavily and started at him with those eyes; his eyes were half open but they were scared, so scared.

"Feli, what's going on?"

"I can't do this Ludwig. I just can't"

"Oh no, Feli you said wanted to go through with this."

"But it hurts! It's hurts too much!"

'This pain is too much for me too. Why can't you see that?' Tears started to form in Feliciano's chocolate brown eyes and rolled down as they shined in the night.

'So it still hurts, huh. But what about the joy we when we had Danica?'

"Feli, remember when we first took Danica home."

"Huh?"

"Remember when he said his first word."

"Ludwig…"

"Remember when he started walking, lost his first tooth, and started playing soccer."

"What are you trying to say?"

"There are so many joys to having a child that I would like to experience again and I know you want the same, right?"

"Well… I do."

"Also you made a promise to Danica."

'He's right. He's always right. But I don't know can keep that promise.' He turned his head away so that Ludwig wouldn't see his ashamed face.

"Feli," He placed a hand on Feliciano's cheek and he turned to see his blue eyes one more time.

"If you won't do this for Danica, then can you do this for me?" Feliciano saw something he never seen before, Ludwig's eyes. They were always sharp and threatening to anyone who looked at him the wrong way but now they were soft and calm like the storm resided in him. (This was something new to him.)

"Oh, Ludwig." He managed to choke out. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig a pulled him in to a teary embrace. A warm hand stroked his hair and his curl.

"Ludwig, I'm desperate." Was whispered into his ear.

Ludwig placed Feliciano down on the bed to fulfill his needs and pick up where they left off. A chaste kiss was placed on Feliciano's lips, then neck, then chest, then stomach; he shuddered a bit at his touch but it was out of anxiousness. 'Oh my god I need this so bad, I can't control this burning urge to feel him in me with all the love he has.' A steady pace of thrusts began.

"Nnhh… ah… ah… Ludwig."

"Ha… ha… what."

"Harder! Faster!" He did what he was commanded to do without hesitation.

It wasn't long till Feliciano spilled his milky white essence all over Ludwig's chest in one satisfying moan. Ludwig didn't let that stop his pace, he thrusted harder and harder into his lover till he filled him with all of his love he had for him in a satisfying moan.

Both laid in the bed panting and listening to each other's breathing for a while before they went under the covers to cuddle up next to each other. Feliciano licked Ludwig's chest clean from the mess he made earlier. After he was done, Ludwig placed one hand on Feliciano's chin and lifted his head to kiss him one more time. Feliciano smiled and placed his head on his lover's chest and intertwine his fingers with Ludwig's. The room remained dark and quiet except the clock next to the bed saying '10:00 PM'.

"Ludwig remember the day Danica was born?"

"How could I forget?"

"When I think about it Ludwig was really jumpy." Feliciano couldn't help laugh as Ludwig turned red from his embarrassment that day.

"You were really pregnant and it didn't help when you kept saying that you're water broke!"

On that day Ludwig came home earlier than usual, he busted through the door practically tossing his suitcase and jacket off to the side as he frantically searched the house for his pregnant wife.

"Feliciano! Feliciano! Where are you!"

"I'm over here Ludwig." He called from the living room.

Ludwig ran over to the room to see Feliciano calmly sitting on the couch while sewing a small plush doll.

"You're home early today." He laughed.

"I just thought I would check up on you that's all."

"Ludwig worries too much. I'm fine."

"You may say that now but you can go into at labor anytime!"

He was right; Feliciano was nine months along and was about to burst at any given time. Ludwig did some research and took notice of the signs (like the baby 'droping', Braxton Hicks contractions, and some bloody show.) and now he waited for the signal to rush his wife to the hospital so that nothing goes wrong. Feliciano on the other hand was relatively calm throughout the process and never complained from the attention he received from his husband (being somewhat of a big kid). But as the months rolled by the baby grew bigger and bigger to the point he had to borrow Hungary's dresses since he needed something to wear and they were the only things that fit him. Ludwig liked the fact that Feliciano wore dresses so that people wouldn't give him weird stares when he went out (though some were aware he was a nation) and since he looked like a girl in a dress they wouldn't have a hard time getting into the hospital without any doctors wanting to experiment on him or reporting him to the tabloids (now that would be a mess).

But Ludwig was able to make some arrangements with the same doctor that examined Feliciano six months prior; he agreed without any bribes and personally gave tests to Feliciano so that he was ready for the baby and promised that he also deliver it. It was sure that nothing would go wrong but Ludwig was extremely nervous and could only think of possible complications. 'Is he okay? Nothing is going wrong? Will it be a breeched birth?' So many thoughts ran through his head.

"Ludwig."

"Yes!" He blurted out.

"Why don't you sit next to me and relax a bit."

"Ah… alright." He sat next to his wife to try and relax a bit but even that didn't help. He kept glancing over at Feliciano, who was happily finishing his sewing, just waiting for any hints.

"Um… Ludwig maybe you should read a book."

"Good idea." He picked up the nearest book and began to read.

As Feliciano was sewing in one more stitch he couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched sure enough he was. He caught Ludwig staring at him from behind the book he was supposed to be reading; Feliciano smiled and shook his head. He picked up scissors from his oak wood sewing box and cut the string of his finished project.

"Ludwig."

"Yes." He slammed the book closed and looked at Feliciano with concerned eyes.

"Do think the bambino will like this?" Feliciano held up a blue-eared bunny with a pink head, arms and legs, with tiny blue button eyes and a blue body. Both Ludwig and Feliciano wanted the gender of their baby to be a secret till they were born so he made the doll with both colors to fit the child.

" I think it's adorable Feli."

"Hehe! Yeah! Did you hear bambino? Your papa thinks it's adorable!," He gently rubbed his stomach, "I hope you like it!" He felt a kick in response.

Ludwig placed his hand on his stomach to feel his child's kick and sure enough he did. His wife's small hand touched his.

"Ludwig do you think it will be alright?" Oh no, was Feliciano worrying now? That's not good.

"Of course why do you think that?"

"Ludwig is just so nervous I was wondering if anything was wrong." So he was the reason for making Feliciano worry. Nice going.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want this to be perfect that's all," He adverted he eyes away from Feliciano.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay I'm getting you stressed out. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," He looked up at him, "You were just worried about me and I appreciate that Ludwig. Thank you." He then placed a kiss on Ludwig's cheek and Ludwig kissed him on his lips.

"Ludwig."

"Yes dear?"

"Hold me." Ludwig scooted closer to Feliciano to wrap him in his arms.

His wife placed his head in the crook of his neck, he laid his head on top of his and he took in a long breath then looked around the room. Everything he saw was the life he and Feliciano build together and now their lives will soon be interrupted … no, blessed with proof of their love for each other.

"Ludwig."

"Yes darling."

"Kiss me."

He couldn't deny a simple request with that voice and eyes, he leaned his head down with eyes closed and slowly kissed his wife. He broke off the kiss but only for a second; he placed his large hand on his cheek and went back for more. Both used their tongues to roam around and get some more from each other. Feliciano started to moan as Ludwig went deep into his mouth to taste the chocolate he had earlier. The longer it went the more heated it became, Feliciano face started to turn red from the long kiss and panted slowly. Ludwig did the same and nearly laid on top of him. Feliciano's moans became more and more needy and his face started to cringe. He tried to break away but Ludwig kept pressing his lips against his own.

"Ludmmmm… Ludwig… ah… stop." He didn't listen.

"No, Ludwig stop." He pressed his fingers against Ludwig's lips and pushed his face away. Feliciano's face was still flushed and he was still panting; he placed a hand over his stomach and looked down with his brows furrowed.

Something was wrong.

"Feliciano what's going on?" No response.

"Feliciano are you okay?" No response.

Feliciano kept looking down till he winced in pain.

A wet spot began to form on his dress.

"Ludwig."

"Yes."

"My water just broke."


	4. Do you remember?

'Mein gott.'

Panic started to set in on the German. 'Is this really happening now?' He could only think of the events that will be taking place in a matter of hours. By the end of the day he was going to be a father. This was a lot to take in all at once. Feliciano looked at Ludwig's face to see a complete blank stare with a mix of alarm.

"Ludwig?" He immediately stood up and sprinted out the room in a split second.

"Ludwig where are you going?" Feliciano struggled to get up from the sofa to figure out what his husband is doing now. By the time he got out of the room he saw Ludwig hurriedly walking down the hall with his luggage in hand. Feliciano stood in front of him to stop him.

"Ludwig what are you doing."

"I'm going to take you to the hospital now."

"Now? But my contractions just started."

"And you don't know when they're going to come back."

"That's why the doctor told us to remain calm and time each one before going to the hospital you know that."

"I just think it's better if we go now so nothing goes wrong."

"I know Ludwig's nervous but he needs to calm down and stop being so nervous."

"Feli, this is my first time doing this." Feliciano tilted his head and placed a hand on Ludwig's face.

"This is my first time doing this too and the doctor told us that there is nothing to for us to worry about. He gave many tests so that I was ready for this day and we both took classes so that we know what to do if some were to go wrong."

Ludwig just stood there starting into his wife's eyes and gave a sigh. Feliciano laughed and placed a kiss on him.

"Good, now Ludwig won't worry now."

" …"

"Maybe I should make Ludwig some tea." He slowly walked into the kitchen to boil water, leaving Ludwig to his thoughts.

'He's right I need to calm down.' Ludwig walked over to the kitchen to see a soon-to-be-mother making tea for the both of them. He sat down at the table to stare at the outside sky keep him distracted for the time being.

'The sky is really clear today. I wonder why? It was raining for the whole week.' A cup of tea was set down in front of him and Feliciano took his seat right next to him.

"I can't believe that by the end of the day I'm going to be a mother." He took a sip of tea and looked outside.

"I can't believe you can be so calm through this."

"Well I can't always worry about everything in life." Just as said that he gripped his cup and started to feel a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Is it another contraction?"

"Yes, ow," Feliciano stood up and walked out. "I'm going to take a nap for a few hours."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"The doctor said I'm going to be needing lots of rest. I'll tell you when I need to go to the hospital."

"Alright, you go ahead and rest. I'll be there in a little bit,"

Feliciano made his way to his bedroom while Ludwig finished his cup of tea.

As soon as he was done, Ludwig walked over to his bedroom to see Feliciano's sleeping figure on the bed. Ludwig wrapped an arm around him and rubbed circles on the backside of Feliciano's hand. His Feliciano, his baby, and himself feel into a deep sleep.

"Ludwig, Ludwig." He called as he shook his husband. With a groan he woke up from his nap to see his wife's face more flushed than earlier.

"Ludwig I need to go to the hospital now." He was wide-awake now.

"My contractions are more painful and I can't handle them." There was a sign of desperation in his voice and Ludwig knew there was no time to lose.

"Okay…um .. start breathing in a steady pace and I call the doctor then we'll go." Feliciano nodded and lied in bed while Ludwig called their doctor. While he making the phone call he could hear Feliciano screaming in pain.

"Sie besser zu ihm herüber. er klingt wie er in einer menge schmerz."

"wir sind auf dem weg." He hung up the phone and went to his screaming wife.

"Feli, we're going to go now."

"Alright."

Ludwig and Feliciano left their house and drove to the hospital that Feliciano was going to give birth to their child. He was in excruciating pain the whole drive over; Feliciano covered his face with one hand and gripped the seat with the other.

In about a half an hour later, a nurse waited outside with a wheelchair for Feliciano to take him to the delivery room.

"Hawoo, hawoo, hawoo," On the way over to their room Feliciano panted short labor breaths while trying to calm the child inside of him. All Ludwig could do at the moment was walk with him and watch him suffer in pain.

"Yes, Gilbert we're in the hospital now."

"AAAHHH!"

"That was Feliciano… Yes he's in pain right now… I don't know what to do!… Okay… Okay… I'll try that… What about, what are you-?" All Ludwig could hear was a dead tone and his wife screaming from his contractions.

"AAH! Bambino please stop kicking me!"

"Hey you," He placed a hand on Feliciano's stomach, "Your muti is going through a lot of pain to bring you into this world. Be nice to him."

At that moment their restless child stopped their insistent kicking.

"I can't believe that worked."

"Thank you Ludwig."

"Anytime dear." Ludwig pushed back his wife's bangs and placed a kiss for comfort.

"Ah! I just realized, I need to call my Il fratello maggiore. Could you hand me the phone." He was given the phone and dialed the numbers to his brother's house.

"Fratello?… Sì it's Feliciano… Sono in ospedale in questo momento…" The next thing Ludwig heard was Lovino cursing and screaming on the other side.

"Fratello, calmarsi!… Eh? Ludwig… okay… He says he wants to talk to you." He passed over the phone and braced for the worst.

"Hello?"

"YOU POTATO-BASTARD I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU PUT MY FRATELLO MINORE IN TANTO DELORE! ME VOY A CORTAR IL TUO PENE!," He kept telling Ludwig all of his threats in both Spanish and Italian which made it hard to understand him most of the time. Feliciano took the phone and hung up.

"I've never heard him be so angry before."

"That's just Lovino. He hates to see me in pain."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

Almost on cue Feliciano's hands flew to his stomach and felt another contraction roll by.

"AH! AH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Feliciano!" His loving husband rushed to his side and gripped his hand for dear life.

"Breath, Feliciano. That's it. Just keep taking deep breaths now."

"Hawoo, HawooAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Entschuldigen sie mich sir, ist Ihr partner müssen eine epidurale?" The nurse in the room asked.

"What did she say?"

"She asked if you wanted an epidural now." He shook his head furiously.

"No!"

"Feli, I don't want you screaming. What if someone hears you!"

"I don't want the epidural Ludwig."

"Herr?"

"Vielen Dank, aber es wird nicht notwendig sein." She nodded her head and left the two alone.

"Are you sure you don't want it? This is your last chance before the baby comes."

"Ludwig I don't want the epidural!"

"Sorry we're late Ludwig."

At the door was the aristocrat Roderich and his wife Elizabeta.

"Feliciano!" Elizabeta ran to her one time partner in the Austrian household with open arms.

"Feliciano are you okay? Are the contractions painful? Are they becoming closer?" She kept bombarding him with many questions.

"I'm fine Elizabeta. The contractions are closer together and are more painful. The bambino is coming soon."

"Good thing I made it in time! Huh, bruder?" There stood Gilbert in the doorway holding a camera.

"Gilbert what on earth are you doing here?" Questioned Roderich.

"I'm here to take pictures of my nephew being born of course! What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Is that my camera!"

"Let it go Elizabeta, We are this child's godparents and we have the right to be here."

"AH! Ludwig call the doctor I feel the bambino wants out now!" Ludwig frantically pushed the call button to get the nurse.

"Ja?"

"Wir in unserem arzt jetzt hier. meine frau ist zu gebären."

"Er ist auf dem weg."

"Danke." They hung up and Ludwig went back to Feliciano to comfort him in his time of pain.

'_Snap, Snap, Snap_' A flash of lights surrounded the couple in a matter of seconds.

"Gilbert!"

"Come on! I need to get pictures of Feli before he gives birth. Now show me some pain beautiful!" Elizabeta hit Gilbert on the backside of his head with her hand.

"Te hülye!"

"What was that for!"

"Can't you see he's in enough pain already! Don't make it worse!"

"Sorry…" He muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Why didn't you hit him with your pan?" Roderich whispered to his wife.

"He'll figure out soon enough." She crossed her arms with a triumphant face.

"Hawoo, Hawoo, ugh! Hawoo, Hawoo."

"You're doing great Feli." Feliciano held Ludwig's hand tight whenever he felt pain. It was like a glimpse on how much having a child hurts.

"Guten abend" Their doctor greeted.

"Guten abend azrt."

"Mal sehen, wie weit sie." He lifted up the sheets to see the current situation. Feliciano didn't like that he looked down there but Ludwig assured him that he wasn't going to anything bad.

"Es ist zeit zu schieben."

'Already? All so soon.'

"Feli he says that it's time to push."

"Huh? Really? I don't know if I'm ready!"

"I'm right here for you Feli. I'm not going to leave your side." He didn't know if it was the hormones or the pain that made him cry but he gave Ludwig one last kiss as almost the world was going to end.

"Sind sie bereit?" Feliciano looked at the doctor and nodded.

He lifted his heavy body of the bed with Ludwig's arm supporting his back and propped his legs wide open.

"Atmen sie tief ein und drücken sie."

"Take a deep breath and push."

Feliciano took in a deep breath and focused all his strength in pushing his child out. He gritted his teeth and squeezed Ludwig's hand to take away some pain. All he could hear was the sound of Ludwig's voice counting the seconds that go by.

"…8…9…10… Okay breath Feli." He released his held breath and started to fill his lungs with as much air as possible.

"Okay take a deep breath and push!" Feliciano did that over and over again. It seemed like forever and wondered if the baby was stuck or not coming out at all. Elizabeta stood next to Roderich worrying and muttering things like 'I hate to see him like this. Why can't I do anything?' Gilbert on the other hand was snapping pictures like crazy and shot from every angle possible. Ludwig was too focused on Feliciano to worry about everything that was happening around them.

"Alright Ich sehe den Kopf." The next thing Feliciano knew is that Gilbert froze right behind the doctor and fainted, Roderich put his hand over his face and Elizabeta called the Prussian an 'idióta' while Ludwig had a bit of a blush on his face followed by a half smile.

"Ludwig what's going on? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. The doctor said that he can see the baby's head."

"Really?"

'Our child is almost here? My goodness.'

"Wollen sie ihr kind zu berühren?"

"Huh?"

"He said do you want to touch our child?"

"What! Would I hurt them?"

"No, just put you hand out"

Feliciano did what he was told and the doctor guided his hand between his legs and felt a large bump. His heart skipped a beat 'Is…is that my child?' Indeed their child was almost in the world and this gave the tired Feliciano the urge to push.

"Ludwig we're going to take Gilbert out side." He gave a quick nod in response and Roderich and Elizabeta dragged Gilbert out of the room. He was sure that she gave him a swift kick between the legs to see if wakes up but that didn't matter now he wanted to witness the birth of their child.

"Alright Feliciano a couple more pushes and our baby is here."

"Yeah. I can't believe it."

"Take a deep breath and push, Feli, push!" Feliciano gritted his teeth and pushed with the remaining strength he had.

"Fast, fast immer absolut."

"Keep pushing Feli almost there!" There was a strangled cry from him but he did what he was told.

"Relax take a couple of breaths." He panted a couple of short breaths before pushing.

"Ein weiterer stoß."

"One more, push, Feli! Push!"

He closed his eyes and pushed with the last of his strength he had.

"Keep going! Push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Waaaaah! Waaaah! Waaaaah!"

A small cry of a newborn echoed throughout the room. Feliciano collapsed his Ludwig's arms and opened his eyes to see a baby covered in a bloody mess in the doctor's hands.

"Es ist ein junge." Ludwig couldn't help but smile.

"It's a boy Feli, a boy."

"A boy?" Feliciano looked at his child and saw that it was indeed a boy.

His boy, Ludwig's son, their child.

Ludwig had the honor of cutting the cord and taking a closer look at him before they cleaned and performed a checked up on him. He walked over to the new mother laying on the bed and wiped the wet strands of hair off his forehead.

"You did wonderful dear."

"I couldn't done it without you." Ludwig bent down to give Feliciano a rewarding kiss. Before they knew it the nurse came by and gave Feliciano their newborn son. His eyes became moist with overflowing emotions.

"Hi there. I'm your mama and this is you papa." Though newborns never open their eyes for the first few hours, their child open his and gazed at them with blue eyes like his father's.

"Lui è perfetto, perfetto" He let his tears flow freely as he smiled down at his son. He gently rocked him back and forth to soothe the whining child.

"Ludwig, do you want to hold him?"

"Yes." Feliciano carefully placed their son into Ludwig's arms and watched an amazing sight. Ludwig cradled their son in protective arms and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"So you're the guy who's been in my wife for nine months," Feliciano giggled, "You've may have caused some trouble for the both of us, but since you're my son I'll love you anyways."

"Oh Ludwig." He smiled and took his son back in to his arms.

"He needs a name."

"You're right! What should we name him?" He asked.

"Hmmm… I don't know."

"I kind of have a name…"

"What is it?"

"I want to name him… Danica."

"Danica…" Ludwig thought for a while and looked down at his child and knew it was perfect.

"Danica… I like it."

"Hehe! Welcome to the world Danica!"

"He was such a cute baby. Huh Ludwig?"

"He still is Feli."

"You're right but not for long."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's going to be handsome like his vati."

Ludwig chuckled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

"Have sweet dreams."

Feliciano comforted him self under the sheets and closed his eyes for another dream. Ludwig stayed up thinking to himself about the day Danica was born.

'Yet he still gave him that name.' He sighed and looked at the sleeping figure next to him and fell asleep to catch him in his dreams.

Little did the couple knew, Danica had a bit of an accident.

Okay hi once again. I have been gone for a really long time yes? So I decided that I would put up a fanfic that I have been working on lately why you may ask well it's because I seem to misplace the file that had "I Still Love You" documents in it. I still wondering where I put it but I have a rough idea where it could be so no worries.

So this story was created when I was researching one day and found on Wiki that Germany and Italy had control over Croatia in WWII and so I thought 'hey it's like their love child.' inspiration hit. I sent the link to my friend and truth be told she wrote the baby-making fic before I did and believe me our fics are totally different in so many ways.

Anyways here is a brief bio of Danica

Full Name: Danica Feliciano Ludwig

Parents: Ludwig (father), Feliciano Vargas (mother)

Favorite Food: Macaroni and hotdogs

Likes: Food, his vati, Aster, Blackie and Berlitz

Dislikes: Alex and Andrew teasing him, people crying or being mean

There are other characters in this story named Alexander and Andrew in short they're Alfred's and Arthur's children. I'm not going to get in to them just yet that's another story plus you'll find out more about them later.

It's late and I'm tired good night.

Ookami No Kokoro


	5. Kidnapped!

Morning arrived and a new day started. In the room with the small child and the three dogs, Danica sat on the floor looking at the wet spot on his bed sheets.

"What am I going to do?" He asked for the fifth time. All his dogs did was whine in response and nuzzled their noses under Danica's arm to comfort him but even that didn't work. Danica turned his head toward the window to see the birds chirping a happy tune and enjoying their carefree life, not worrying about their parents yelling at them for doing something wrong.

Nothing. Not one idea to fix this problem unless…

"I have an idea!" All three dogs perked up their ears to hear this.

"I always see mama cleaning dirty clothes outside and she always washes them in a tub filled with soap!," None of the dogs didn't get it but they wagged their tails in response, "So all I need to do is get outside and find the soap tub and wash my sheet before mama and vati yell at me!"

All barked in agreement to the plan now the only thing they needed to do was to find a way out of the room. All of them searched for a way out, throwing the room askew from its usual state of cleanliness. Danica looked in his closet for an secret doors that Alexander keeps talking about, Aster went looking through Danica's dirty clothes pile while Blackie tired to squeeze under the bed to find anything useful to their escape. As those three looked high and low Berlitz sat next to the window watching all of them with a less than amused look. He gave a loud bark, all of Danica's clothes fell on top of him, Aster's got Danica's underwear stuck on his head, and Blackie hit his head on the bed and all gave Berlitz their full attention. He jumped on the windowsill and rested his paws on the window.

'_BARK! BARK!_' Danica's eyes lit up.

"Good job Berlitz!" Danica jumped out of the closet and ran over to open the window. He had a bit of a hard time climbing out but with a little help from Blackie he was able to make it on the cold wet grass sending chills up his back.

"Okay you guys, hand me my sheets." He whispered so no one could hear him. Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz got one corner of the sheets and pulled till…

'_RIIIIIIP…_'

"Don't rip my sheets! I'll get in trouble!"

That didn't really help but they eventually got what needed to be done. All of the dogs jumped out of window and followed Danica to the back of the house.

Ludwig opened his eyes from a long dream to find that his Italian lover was missing from under his arm. He let out a long sigh and laid there staring at the empty space next to him. In the past he was use to waking up to see Feliciano's innocent face shinning in the gentle morning sunlight coming through the window. His auburn hair glistened a golden color; his cheeks would still have some pink tint to them from the night before, and his face, his face he couldn't resist when he sleeps; it was almost like a child. He could never tell Feliciano back then that he loved the face of small children and secretly wanted to have one. Feliciano takes in a breath and sighs deeply Ludwig would then take the time to admire his perfect figure and ask himself 'how can one guy consume so much pasta and gelato and yet still remain thin?' but that didn't much matter what his size was one thing that would remain true is that whatever may happen in the they both live in he will always love Feliciano.

"_Mmmm… Ah… Yaaawn_!"

Feliciano stretch his slender arms and brought them down to rub the sleep from his eyes. He'd look at Ludwig with his chocolate brown eyes and curl up his light pink lips to a smile and greet him with a warm 'good morning'. They give each other the first kiss of the day and if Ludwig didn't have work they would then engage into some nighttime activities. But after Danica was born, Feliciano had to get up earlier to feed their newborn child and every morning he see him less and less till he was use to waking up alone in bed.

He wished that still happened but they both knew that their lives had become too busy to spend time together as husband and wife. They were even lucky to even have their love making sessions once a month. But despite the fact that they rarely see each other it was the ideal life Ludwig had in mind. He got up and dressed casually since he had the day off from work then proceeded to the kitchen to find his 'wife' making breakfast and his son greeting him every morning.

After staring mindlessly at the bed he got up and did his daily routine of going to the bathroom and dressing in a simple white dress shirt and black pants then proceeded to the kitchen. There he saw Feliciano's back turned to him humming a singsong tune to himself while by the stove cooking breakfast. Ludwig strode over quietly and wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning Ludwig." Feliciano said in a seductive tone.

"Morning." Ludwig then proceeded to plant kisses all over his wife's neck while his hands explored inside of his apron and lower part of his pants.

"Noooo, Stoooop, you're gonna make me burn this."

"Let it." He responded without losing his tempo. Feliciano giggled and moved his head to give Ludwig more access to his neck till he realized something.

"We need to let Danica out!" Ludwig eyes shot open and stopped his excessive kissing.

"Oh right! Um… I'll do that now." He left Feliciano in the kitchen and fast walked to Danica's room. He quietly removed the chair under the doorknob and opened the door.

"Danica wake up. It's time for-!" He stopped mid-sentence for he saw that his son's room was a complete mess Clothes were everywhere, drawers were thrown askew, and the window was wide open. And on top of that Danica and his dogs were not in the room.

"DANICA!" Ludwig began to panic and began to look though his closet and under his bed to see if he was there.

"Ludwig, what's going on?" Feliciano walked in to the room unaware of the current situation.

"Danica's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Felicano's hands flew up to his mouth in sudden shock.

"The window was wide open when I came in here."

"You don't think he was- Oh my goodness! We have to find him!"

"The bed's still warm. They couldn't have gone far plus the dogs never leave Danica alone."

"MY BABY, NOT MY BABY!" Feliciano was starting to cry hysterically and feel on his knees.

"Don't worry I'll find him!" He tried to reassure his wife in this time.

"Why Danica? Why my son!"

Ludwig knew how Feliciano felt and didn't want to waste time standing around. He ran over to the nearest phone and called the police. He told them what they found in his son's bedroom and what may have happened and hung up. He ran back to Danica's room to tell Feliciano the plan.

"Felicano, wait for the police to come. I'm going to see if I can catch Danica before he gets to far." He nodded hurriedly and he left alone sitting in his son's room crying and holding his stuffed bunny.

"Please find him Ludwig." He whispered.

Ludwig burst out the front door leaving it open and ran down the one-way road to find any tracks of some sort that could lead him to Danica.

'Danica hang on, I coming.'

Sorry this was a short chapter but finals are coming up and I don't have time to write stories at the moment. But I'll try my best!


	6. Where's Danica?

She's Still Here

Ch. 6

"Okay! Here we are!" Danica called out to his dogs. After they made their grand escape from Dancia's bedroom, the four of them found themselves standing in front of a big wood shed that sat outside of the little house.

Standing on his tiptoes, Danica's little hands reached for the metal handle to one of the doors and pulled it open to reveal only some gardening tools that were visible in the sunlight. He pulled open the other door letting the sun bathe the shed in light and letting some dust out. In the back laid a dimly, silver colored tub with handles with a washboard sitting inside.

Danica didn't wait, he rushed to the back of the shed and pulled out the washing tub out in to the open and then to the hose that was located at the side of the house. He put the hose into the tub and slowly turned the faucet to lessen the squeaks that were always made. After that job was done, Danica and his dogs put his soiled sheet in the tub and let them soak in the water till they sank to the bottom.

" Neee… Something doesn't seem right." he remarked. He was right but what was wrong?

"Oh yeah! Mama always use that thingy to scrub the clothes with! I think?" The 'thingy' he was referring to was the washboard Feliciano used to scrub out the stains from all the clothes he washed. It was tough at times but it got the work done and that's what Danica needed at the moment.

He lifted his soaked sheets and rubbed them against the rigged metal like his mother would do when he cleaned clothes but once again something else was wrong.

"AH! This isn't right either!" Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz's ears perked up at their master's cry.

"Mama always use bubbles! Where are the bubbles?" Frantic, Danica tried to search his memory. What did his mother do to make bubbles when ever he cleaned the laundry? Then he remembered something… there was a small box that was… blue and… red? that's it red! And he would pour it into the tub and there would be bubbles everywhere! But where was it?

An "Oh, no..." was sighed into the air by the young boy. His sky blue eyes gazed into the rustic old shed once again and fixated his attention to the box he was looking for. He was so close but yet far, really, really far from the top of the shelf that the box of detergent sat upon.

What is a five year old boy going to do now?

Nearly two miles from the small house by the sea was a father running down the dirt road in a desperate search for his only son who was discover missing from the security of his home. His memory kept flashing back to the sight that was heart wrenching for any parent; their child's room was ransacked with toys and clothes thrown askew and scattered to every corner, but the worst sight was the window. It was wide open, letting the cold air send chills up anyone's back, letting sudden realization tell them that their only child was no longer there but gone. No,…he was kidnapped.

"DANICA! DANICA WHERE ARE YOU?" He called out into a desperate attempt that his son could call him back.

"DANICAAAA! DANICAAA!" Nothing answered him, so he kept running.

Each time his foot would hit the unpaved gravel, new thoughts would spring up in his head; _what happened to my son ? They probably torturing him right now! Are they torturing him? Mein Gott, please, PLEASE let him be safe!_ Ludwig ran nonstop in hopes to find a trail or clue of some sort that can help lead him to his son. Hell! if his dogs were with him, they would be able to find Danica a lot faster than he can! But unfortunately they, too, were found missing.

Just over a hill, Ludwig could see the small town with no particular name and unknown to the world only a couple of feet away from him. He speed up to a full sprint toward the town in a race against time, knowing the seconds that tick away was another tear falling from Feliciano's eyes, another mile away from Danica, and another piece of loneliness and guilt forming inside the German's heart.

Once inside the town he frantically pushed past people in the busy streets and dodging the traveling merchants while receiving offensive gestures and rude words from pedestrians. It didn't matter to him, it's not like _they_ had their child taken away from them. Ludwig stopped dead in his tracks, the town square was usually the most vacant area but today packed with people. _Mein Gott, out of all days!_

"DANICA! DANICA! DANICA ARE YOU HERE!" _Please answer Danica or someone!_ "DANICAAAA!" _Please someone, anyone! Answer me!_

"Guten Morgen, Ludwig. (Good morning, Ludwig.)" His prayers were answered by a aged old man made obvious by his lined face and white hair that barely covered his head but covered his eyes or so it seemed like that by his huge spectacles. But now was not the time to guess his old friend's age; time was limited and this could be his only chance to get some answers of his son's whereabouts.

" Adalbert! Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, mein Sohn vermisst heute Morgen. Haben Sie ihn gesehen? (Adalbert! I need your help, my son went missing this morning. Have you seen him?)"

Adalbert's eyebrows were lifted higher in shock by the sudden disappearance of his favorite customer's son.

"Mein gott! Dass die schreckliche Nachricht. (My God! That's terrible news!)" Ludwig couldn't agree more on that comment.

"How do you know he's missing?" Did he hear that right? Did Adalbert not only talk in the language of all countries but asked how Ludwig knew Danica was missing?

There wasn't enough time for this, but if it help find his son faster he might as well give him the details.

"When I went to unlock Danica's bedroom and I went in there, everything was tossed um, everywhere. I mean his clothes, his toys, everything! And he nor the dogs weren't there and the next thing I knew, I find the window wide open!"

Adalbert stroked his chin and nodded at every little detail that was given to him.

"I figured that he was kidnapped so I ran down here to see if I could any clues or catch them but no luck so far."

"Hmm… I see." The old man was silent and remained still in thought for only a moment or two.

"It seems to me that your son wasn't kidnapped at all."

"P-pardon?"

"Think back on all the clues you gave me right now, Ludwig."

"Um, I-um…" Adalbert gave him a hearty chuckle.

"Now why do you think that the supposed 'kidnappers' would go through your sons clothes? Surely there is nothing in a child's room that has any value."

Ludwig's eyes grew wide. "You're right…"

"You have three dogs, right? Well, if you couldn't hear your son screaming, then you must have heard some barking. Three dogs are loud enough to wake up anyone in the late hours, right?"

"…" Ludwig couldn't say anything because there was nothing he could say. He just ran his fingers though his tossed hair and think about what else he missed.

"When you inspected your son's room, did you find and tuffs of hair or possibly blood per chance?" Adalbert leaned in closer to Ludwig.

"No, none of the sort."

"Sounds like there was no sign of struggle."

"I… guess not."

"If I were you Ludwig. I'd go back home and re-look at your son's room."

"Yeah, yeah I will." He couldn't believe it; Aldalbert was right. Maybe his son wasn't kidnapped after all.

"You better go home; I doubt your wife is only worried sick for her son at the moment."

"I will, thank you Aldalbert." With that, he walked home on that clear day with the clouds of deep thought hanging over his head.

_If Danica wasn't kidnapped then, where did he go?_ A question that has yet to be answered.

"ohh…"

_BAT! _

"Almost…"

_BAT! _

"URGH! Come down!"

Three German breed dogs lied bored on the grass watching their master use a broom to knock a box of an uncertain color down from a shelf that challenged all of their heights.

_BAT!_

"ARRRGH!"

Aster had the decency to yawn at Danica's futile attempt.

"I don't see you helping me!" Danica pouted.

"I wish you guys cou-!" He cut off mid sentence by a self-proclaimed, brilliant idea. Danica threw the broom on the ground and ventured in the dark part of the shed and then emerging with a treat that made the dogs' senses go crazy.

"You want it boys? You want it?" He teased his overly excited dogs.

"Go get it!" He threw the dog biscuit up on to the shelf where the box of detergent was.

"Now you ca-!" In a matter of seconds his dogs started to jump up and jump on Danica to reach their doggy delight.

"Guys calm down! Ow! Stop it!" they didn't listen to him now that there was food on that shelf. Aster being the biggest out of the pack climbed up on top of a barrel and pawed the shelf for his prize.

"You guys are definitely not helping!" At that moment Aster pushed off the box of detergent off the shelf and into the tub below him, splashing water on Danica, Blackie and Berlitz. They were not pleased; Danica wanted to wash his bed sheets, not his pajamas that he was still wearing; Blackie and Berlitz shook the water off their fur and started to bark at their klutzy friend.

"You guys be quiet!" Hell hath no fury like a dogs' anger but that soon changed when Aster threw the treat off the shelf and into the same tub that the detergent fell.

All hell broke lose.

Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz dove into that metal tub and frantically searched and fought for that dog biscuit. All of them snarled and barked at one another in their battle of breakfast, leaving Danica panicking at the fact that his mother and father would hear.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP!" Danica ran for the hose and turned the knob to release water at the battling mutts. He attempted to calm down his dogs by spraying water at them like his father would do when they fought each other but to no avail it didn't work. Danica was so focused on separating his dogs he didn't notice the huge bubble cloud that not only surrounded him but nearly half of the back yard.

"Uh-oh! The bubbles! There's too many of them!" Without time to think Danica dived in the barrage of dogs in attempt to stop the bubble cloud from growing any bigger. But he made one big mistake.

He left the hose on.

Without anyone holding the other end, the hose flailed in the air soaking the clean cut grass, destroying Feliciano's cyclamen and lilies, and hosing down a bag of fertilizer. Danica was taken under by his dogs many times and tried to stay above the water but every time he did his dogs would jump on him.

Suddenly the noise of a siren broke through the sound of the wrestling dogs and pierced into Danica's young ears.

"Oh, no! The police is coming to get me!" One of his dogs found and devoured the treat so now they played and splashed in the water and caused more bubbles to arise.

There was only one thing to do now.

"MAMA! VATI! SAVE ME!"

Nearly half a mile away from the small house by the sea was a father walking back to his

home with pondering at his thoughts

_Where did he go? Did he run away? Why?_

Each new question the arose in his head intensified his growing migraine. That is till he saw the police parked in front of the house.

"Fuck…" Ludwig sprinted the rest of the way and found Feliciano talking… scratch that, blubbering fast Italian to the pudgy, overloaded officer.

"Prega di voler trovare MY BABY! Perché non sei Scrivere questo DOWN?MIO FIGLIO manca! Perché non sei a cercarlo? (PLEASE FIND MY BABY! WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING THIS DOWN? MY SON IS MISSING! WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING FOR HIM?)"

The poor man tried to put his two cents in. But every time he'd open his mouth, Feliciano would talk over him. According to Ludwig's observation it's been going on for a while. Might as well break it up.

"Feliciano!"

"Ludwig! You're back!" Both of them ran to each other after a long hour of separation. Strong arms encased the little Italian as he pressed his tear stained eyes against his husband's shirt. Ludwig could feel his grief-stricken wife trembling underneath him as he continued to cry on his shirt. He couldn't help but notice that Feliciano still held the stuffed bunny from Danica's room.

"Ludwig, what took you so long! Where were you?" Feliciano mumbled into Ludwig's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Feliciano. I shouldn't have left you here for so long."

"Did you find Danica? Was he in town?" Frantic, he wanted answers.

"Uh, no I didn't."

"WHAT! ONE HOUR! ONE HOUR YOU WERE GONE AND YOU DIDN'T FIND DANICA! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"

"I was talking to-" Ludwig was cut off.

"YOU WERE TALKING! THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"Feli, calm down! Let me explain." Just then a hand came in contact with his face and a stinging pain followed. He turned to see Feliciano's hand trembling in the air and anger in his amber eyes.

"I can't believe you." Feliciano gritted through his teeth. He turn his head away and glared at the ground.

"Please Feli." He grabbed Feliciano's limp arms.

"NO!" He pushed Ludwig away and stomped his foot on the ground, "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE DANICA! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" Tears streamed and streaked his face once more.

"Feliciano…" But he didn't listen. Feliciano threw his hands to his ears and shook his head in denial.

"NO! I'M NOT LOSING ANOTHER ONE LUDWIG!" Feliciano shouted and punctuated every word in his face.

"Entschuldigung! Wenn Sie zwei Don't Mind Ich brauche einen vermissten Kindes zu finden! (EXCUSE ME! IF YOU TWO DON'T MIND I NEED TO FIND A MISSING CHILD!)"

The two stopped quarreling and gave the police officer their undivided attention.

"Es tut mir leid Offizier. Ich war derjenige, der euch berufen. (I'm sorry officer. I was the one who called you.)"

"Wirklich? (Really?)," The officer was puzzled but complied by taking out a pad of paper and pen, "Hoffentlich werden Sie mehr Hilfe für mich als Kerl zu sein (Hopefully you'll be more help to me than that guy.)" He jabbed his pen in Feliciano's direction which he didn't appreciate.

"Na dann, bitte sagen Sie mir die Jungen Alter, Größe und Beschreibung. (Right then, please tell me the boy's age, height and description.)"

"Ja, er ist… (Yes, he's...)" Ludwig couldn't finish, then again how can he? His mind was too focused on Aldalbert's voice of reasoning.

_Surely there is nothing valuable in a child's room, you must of heard some barking, there was no sign of struggle, sounds to me that your son wasn't kidnapped at all._

He should have known from the start but as always he was being too rash.

_The open window, the tossed room, no barking, no blood, and no Danica. _

Maybe he was right? No, he was right and how could he not see it sooner?

"Es tut mir leid Offizier aber, mein Sohn war nicht kiddnapped. (I'm sorry officer but, my son wasn't kiddnapped.)"

"Was? (What?)" The officer was in disbelief and Feliciano threw his hands up in the air in exasperation after Ludwig's, which he thinks, dumbest moment ever.

"Ich kam hier auf eine vier Jahrzehnte fünf Autominuten dafür! Ich kann nicht glauben! (I came out here on a fourty-five minute drive for this! I can't believe this!)" The officer rambled on in his rant.

Ludwig paid no mind to the officer and turned his attention to Feliciano. There he sat on the porch with his head resting upon his hands and huddled into a small ball.

_How like Feli. No! I shouldn't have even said that._ _Mein Gott, I'm a terrible person to think this way._

He took some cautious steps toward his heartbroken lover; he could feel the downcast aura radiating from where he was standing. There was no point in making things worse but then again, what else can happen? He already lost a child.

He approached Feliciano once again and stared down at his pathetic form (but how would you feel if you lost your child?). Ludwig extended his arm but retracted from his action. He couldn't, no he couldn't.

It was now forbidden to do this right now.

Feliciano needed some alone time, even though it wouldn't do anything, just so he can mourn for his loss.

"Feli." _What are you doing you idiot!_

"Feli?" _Please don't do this. _

"Feli, please listen to what I have to say." _Carro (Darling), don't do this to me now. _

"Look at me." _Why are you holding my arm? I don't want to show you my eyes! _

"I don't want you to cry anymore."_ You always hated me crying. But this time I can't stop! Don't you understand what I'm going through!_

"Feli." _Don't call me that anymore. It's just a stupid pet name you gave ever since we were married._

"Please, please don't cry." _What are you doing to me? How did you get me to uncover my face? I look terrible! Don't look at me!_

"Don't cry…" _You're voice… You're voice is so gentle. I can feel something warm. Are those your hands?_

"Open your eyes."

"I-I can't. I'm scared."

"Of what?" _I can't tell you, I can't tell you. _

"Please open your eyes." _I'm afraid that I'll see your eyes. Your beautiful eyes that… that… look like Danica's._

"Shhhhh… Don't, no, no." _Oh Ludwig, I can't, I can't…_

"Please… I want to see your pretty brown eyes." _… Alright for you. But I don't want to see your eyes. _

Feliciano then took his hands away from his face but kept his eyes shut and head down.

"Can you please open your eyes?"

Feliciano lifted his head from his miserable state. Slowly, slowly peered open his left eye and then his right eye. The bright light poured into his cornea with a burning sensation, but he was strong; he didn't let it bother him. The blurry face was becoming more clear yet those blue orbs stared at him.

Those blue eyes, those clear, blue eyes just gazed at him. The same eyes as Danica; so free and so beautiful.

_I always hated your eyes. You know that right?_

Those two stared at each other for only a minute or two till the tears returned to Feliciano's eyes.

"We've lost him, haven't we?" Ludwig couldn't not answer his darling's question. He took one look at Feliciano's pained face and turned away. The German couldn't hold back the tears and neither could the Italian; both broke down and let the harsh reality set in.

"L-Lud -hic-wig. Ludwug… ugh…" Feliciano dropped his head onto Ludwig's chest and sobbed like a little child. Ludwig wrapped his arms tight around him and tenderly stroked his auburn hair.

"W-why -hic- m-m-my baby?" Another question that he couldn't answer. Ludwig looked up to the clear sky and shook his head in response.

"I don't know… I don't know." Feliciano moaned in anguish and cried harder.

These two lovers use have everything, a house by a little town, three dogs, each other, and a son. But now it all turned into nothing. What was the point of having a house without the sound of a child's laughter to fill it? Why have dogs that remain inactive if there is no child to play with them? Who will the couple give their love to beside each other now? No one, not anymore.

Both knew that they lost him, probably forever whatever the reason maybe. All they could do now was hold each other tight and cry with each other and listen to each other. Ludwig felt Feliciano's warmth and listened to his soft hiccups. Feliciano could hear Ludwig's steady breathing and the wind whistling "Mama".

"Oh, no…"

"What is it Feli?"

"-Sigh- I can almost hear Danica's voice calling me." Ludwig was puzzled but then he too listened and heard "Vati" in the crisp air.

"I can hear him too, Feli."

They rested their heads on each others chest and let the wind blow the voice of their only son. But something bother Feliciano, he kept hearing Danica's voice every three seconds, which is a bit odd itself since these things are suppose to last momentarily. Not only that but he sound like he was in distress.

"Ludwig," He lifted himself off of Ludwig, "Do you hear his is voice?"

"I know I can hear it too but-"

"No, i-it sounds nearby."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just listen."

Ludwig did what he was told and remained perfectly silent.

"Vati!" His voice called out followed by barking of dogs.

"Danica?" Feliciano and Ludwig turned and faced each other.

"It's Danica! He's still here!" they said in unison.

The couple bolted up from their seats and frantically looked around to see if their child was in sight.

"Danica! Danica where are you?"

"Danica, sweetie, keep calling us! We're coming!" Just then they heard a bloodcurdling scream from the back. Everyone, including the officer, turned their attention to the back of the house and sprinted at full speed to the back.

"We're coming Danica!"

There in the shed in the backyard of the small house by the sea was the sight that shocked everyone there.

A huge bubble cloud covered half of the now flooded backyard caused by the out of control hose. In the middle of that bubbly mess was the sight of some dog tails and little hands and feet that flailed in the air.

"DANICA!"

"MAMA! VA-blub-"

'_BARK! BARK!'_

"DANICA! MAMA'S COMING!" Feliciano didn't waste anytime running into the bubble cloud to find his son. Not long after their was a scream from both mother and child within the cloud.

"FELI! DANICA!" Ludwig bolted into the cloud to find them. The officer put his whistle into his mouth and waved his baton into the air to sound an alarm of some sort to other nearby officers.

Once Ludwig entered the cloud, he could barley see what was in front of him without the bubbles getting to his eyes. He could only depend on his sense of feel and sound in order to find the missing members of his family. Then all of a sudden, he felt a tiny hand touch his own hand. He tried to grab it but then his dog came in contact with him and knocked him down.

"DANICA? DANICA! STRETCH OUT YOUR HANDS SO MAMA CAN GET YOU!"

"MAMA! I CAN'T SEE YOU!"

"I'M HERE SWEETIE! JUST DO WHAT MAMA SAYS AND EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT!"

Unable to see himself, Feliciano blindly searched for his son till he felt something. He didn't care what it was, he grabbed and pulled it out. Feliciano ran out into the clearing and fell on his knees. He frantically wiped the soap from his eyes and heard little coughs from the thing he was holding, and that thing being his now found son.

"DANICA!" Feliciano couldn't hold back his joy. He hugged and kissed Danica all over his face. Danica only screamed and cried as he was being hugged.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's alright. Mama's here!"

"-Cough, cough- Mama…"

"Yes Mama's here."

"I HAVE SOAP IN MY EYES!"

"OH! I'm sorry sweetie! I'm sorry!" Feliciano used his damp apron to wipe any soap that was trapped in Danica's eyes, though it wasn't very effective. Yet there was one person missing this reunion.

"Ludwig? Ludwig!"

Just then Feliciano heard a scream and a loud clunk followed by excessive barking.

"LUDWIG!" Feliciano took a hold of the out of control hose and sprayed down the bubble cloud to reveal his husband sitting in the metal wash tub with Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz licking his face.

"Ludwig are you okay?"

He gritted through his teeth, "Just fine, dear."

"Thank goodness." he sighed.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile that his son and wife are safe, and they are all together again.

"V-vati." that's all he needed to say. Ludwig was up and hugged both Feliciano and Danica, tightly, never letting go for a second. That is till they all heard the sound of sirens and flashing light that came down the dirt road and made screeching stop in front of the house. There were at least a hundred men that poured out of the firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars, all scrambling to be in service of their jobs.

Feliciano leaned into Ludwig, "Well, how are you going to explain this one?"

Ludwig only sighed and introduce his hand to his face.

"There you go, Danica. It's all better!" Feliciano successfully placed a band aid and kissed Danica's injury better (like any mother would). Both he and Danica were in the bathroom to tend to anymore injuries that Danica may have gotten from the fiasco earlier.

"Ugh, what a mess this has been." Walked into the bathroom, exhausted and still soaked by what he calls a three minute bath.

"Am I in trouble?" Danica was afraid of what punishment may come at him (then again who wouldn't be? Ludwig was a scary man that can make full grown men cry). But it safe to say that they have been through enough punishment for one day.

"Nein (no), we're just glad you're safe." He rustled Danica's hair. Feliciano smiled knowing that everything is all right, yet there were many questions that had to be answered.

"Danica even though you're your not going to receive any time-outs, your not off the hook yet."

Danica cowered on the sink and awaited what was coming next. Ludwig and Feliciano kneeled down and looked at Danica eye-to-eye.

"Danica we just want to know somethings." Feliciano used his reassuring voice and Danica loosened up.

"Danica why were you outside?" Danica groaned and trailed his eyes to the nearest corner.

"Honey, you can tell use anything. We're your parents, you don't have to be afraid."

He knew, boy, did he know, but he was rather embarrassed about it. He looked at the floor and looked at his parents and back at the floor. He took a deep breath and faced his parents like soldiers face their greatest fear.

"I-I really, really wanted to go the bathroom but, but, but I heard a scary monster,"

"Monster?" Ludwig and Feliciano looked at each other but tried to make sense of that part.

"But the dooor was locked and, and," Danica couldn't hold back anymore and began bawling.

"I-I din't, -sniff- I din't wan v-vati or m-mama to,-hic- g-get mad at me! WAAAAAH! -hic- WAAAAAAH! I-I-I WET MY BED AGAIN! WAAAHH! I-I went and tried to wash my s-sheets but, but!"

"Oh Dancia, carro (darling)!" Feliciano picked his son of the sink and wiped his tears away.

"It's okay darling! We didn't know! We're sorry."

"Huh?…" Danica was just as confused as Ludwig. Why was he apologizing?

_Feli, you better not tell him!_

"Mama…"

"Danica, your Vati and I were the ones who locked your door last night. We didn't think that you had to go to the bathroom."

"Oooohhh… I don't get it."

"Well, we locked your door because we're mak-"

"We were trying to get rid of the monster!"

"Ludwig!"

"Feli, we were trying to get rid of the monster."

"Wow! Really Vati? Tell me! Tell me! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Hehe, maybe later Danica. Right now you need to take a bath."

"But I already took one!"

"Being stuck in the wash tub doesn't count. Besides you're covered in dirt!"

Danica couldn't hide that fact. Feliciano smothered him so much that he covered head to toe in mud (Feliciano was also covered in dirt).

"Ludwig we should say the same for you."

Being the cleanliness one in the family, it was true. He was jumped on by all his dogs and their muddy paw while trying to get back into the house.

"Vati you need a bath!"

"Haha so it seems, but I'll take one later. I need to hose down the dogs."

"Ludwig I just got a good idea! We should take a bath together as a family! You know, like we did together when Danica was a baby?"

"AH! Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Umm… I don't know. The tub is pretty small and not all of can fit into it."

"?"

_Oh no, here it goes. _

If anyone was Ludwig shoes at this moment, they would seeing both Feliciano and Danica giving the bambi eyes and using their child like smiles.

"No, we can't. Look we're all too big! And…"

"Pleeeeease Papa."

_Mein gott he said 'Papa!' Whatever you do, don't look at their eyes, don't look at their eyes, don't look- You looked didn't you? Might as well admit defeat._

"Oh fine, the dogs can wait."

"YEY!"

After that long morning, all three member of the house collectively decided to take a family bath. It took a bit of time to fit in the small porcelain tub but after Ludwig got in and Feliciano squeezed in after him and Danica climbed in, they took a big sigh and relaxed in the hot water.

"Hehe, hehe."

"Hold still Danica! Mama needs to wash your back!"

"Ew no!

"Danica listen to your Mama."

"Okay."

Feliciano was a bit frustrated that Danica listened to Ludwig more than him. But he could never argue with him; Ludwig does have a convincing tone.

"Vati, Vati tell me how you got rid of the monster!"

"The monster? Oh! The monster. Well, umm…it started when your Mama and I were about to ummm…"

"About to make lo-"

"MAKE OUR BED! -Ahem- then we heard a loud noise outside."

"Was it the monster?"

"Yes, and that monster was huge! Mama and I went to the backyard to see if we could chase him away but all of a sudden that monster snatched Mama."

"Mama got stole!"

"It's 'stolen,' Danica and yes, Mama was taken but I was ummm… talking! Uh, yes talking to him and he said he wanted ummm…."

"What did he want Vati?"

"Yes Ludwig. What did he want?"

_You better think of something and you better think of it quick!_

"He wanted ummmm…."

"What Vati?"

"He wanted pasta! He wanted pasta!"

_Not that you idiot!_

"Ludwig. Why did he want pasta?"

"You should know Mama!" That shut up Feliciano.

"He wanted your Mama so that he can m-make pasta for him everyday!"

"WAAAHH! No, he can't take Mama!"

"That's why I made a deal with the monster. I told him that have Mama unless he eats his pasta and likes it."

"But Mama always makes the best pasta!"

"Awww, thank you Danica."

"Mama does make the best pasta but he didn't know that nor did he know what pasta was! So I took the spare hose from the shed and fed it to the monster."

"Then what happened!" Danica started to slowly climb on Feliciano to hear better.

"He didn't like it at all. He gave back your Mama and promised to never come back."

"YEY! Vati is a hero!"

"He's also my hero." Feliciano leaned back and placed a kiss on Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig grabbed his head and kissed Feliciano square on the lips

"Ewwwww…"

They laughed at their son's reaction and told him that once he gets older that he'll understand.

"Time to wash your hair Danica!"

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry I'll won't get soap in your eyes."

_RING! RING! RING!_

"It's the phone." Feliciano remarked.

"I'll go get it." Ludwig climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Oh no save me!"

"Don't give your Mama a hard time." Ludwig left the bathroom leaving his wife to wash their son's hair.

_RING! RING! RI-!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Germany, it's America!" And how did he loath that man and his incompetent voice.

"Since you're using our formal names, I can assume it's something important."

"Indeed it is." _That's strange. He suddenly became serious._

"What is going on?"

"There is an emergency meeting being called and you and North Italy need to attend."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"It's about the kids." Everything went still.

"What does this have to do with the kids?"

"Our leaders want to try something new."

"Seems like you know more than I do. Care to tell me."

"As much I would love to run up a phone bill, I think a meeting is more efficient. Besides it's not only about my boys and your son, it's about all child countries."

"All of them? What's going on?"

"I can't really say for sure. The meeting is going to be at your home next week."

"Alright, I see you then." Ludwig hung up the phone.

_Why is this meeting going to be about the kids? How does America know but not I?_

Ludwig only had his thought interrupted by an Italian.

"Ludwig is everything alright?"

"Nein (no)."

"What's going on?"

"There's going to be another world meeting here next week."

"Why so soon?"

"It's an emergency meeting and it's about all the child countries."

"Including Danica?"

"Ja (yes)." This shocked Feliciano too.

"There's nothing we can do now. Maybe it's a good thing."

"If it was then it wouldn't be an emergency." That remark put a damper on Feliciano's spirits.

"Well… I'll just… take out the laundry."

"WAIT DON"T OPEN THE DOOR!"

It was too late. Blackie, Aster and Berlitz ran inside and went down the hallway.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

"DANICA!" They ran down to the bathroom to find Danica sitting in the bathtub with Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz.

"You guys never leave me alone!" They couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

I'm back you guys!

Sorry this chapter took me so long! But in my case, school comes first!

As you can see, this chapter more improved than the last chapters in this story.

The reason you may ask? Well, I had the help of two lovely editors TamerLorika and GothicDancer!

They help me edit and finalize the chapter you just read, so everyone give them a round of applause please.

As for the story, they finally found Danica and Ludwig and Feliciano couldn't be happier. (Good thing they found him. It's Father's Day!)

Now for the next chapter I need your help! As I mentioned in this chapter, there is going to be a meeting about child countires but there is one problem...

Who are the child countries? D:

Now readers, this is your chance to put some of your ocs' in this story but I'll take only a limited amount, so you better convince me!

So far I have the children of...

US/UK: Virgin Islands

RoChu: Mongolia

Turkey/Egypt: Cyprus

Japan/no one! (He has a child but I'm not pairing him with anyone... yet): Okinawa

Possible France/Spain or Spain/Romano (not quite sure on these guys yet)

And that's it! If you want to put your ocs in this story, PM me or put in the review in the following format:

Parent(s):

Nation:

Nation Name:

Descrpition:

Personality:

Age: (They need to be around 3-5)

Even though I have decided on some children for the above mention pairings, you can mention some more children for them and probably change my mind! But it will all depend on how well you can convince me though. I will probably stop taking suggestions around two weeks from now, tell me now! XD

I hope to hear from you guys soon!

Bye~!

Ookami No Kokoro


	7. Why do you want another child?

She's Still Here

Ch.7

_Ding-Dong!_

_Click!_

"Danica!"

"Hi Aunt Eli!" Danica rushed in the door to give his Godmother a hug. Elizabeta bent down with arms wide open to catch and lift Danica into a warm hug.

"Oh Danica! You're becoming bigger every time I see you now!" Elizabeta gracefully spun the child around in a circle while holding him.

"Careful Danica. Elizabeta can't always handle your hugs." Ludwig warned to his overly excited child.

"Oh, nonsense! I maybe old, but I'm still as strong as ever! Right Danica?" Danica furiously nodded his head and was put down to be returned to his parents. Elizabeta went over to both Ludwig and Feliciano to give a welcome hug. Feliciano hugged and kissed both of her cheeks and Ludwig shook her hand. Just then, the aristocrat and owner of the mansion appeared in the foyer to properly greet the guests.

"Guten Tag (Good Afternoon). Please come in."

"With pleasure, Roderich."

Earlier that morning after the unexpected series of events with the soiled sheets, Ludwig and Feliciano called the sophisticated Roderich and his flamboyant wife Elizaveta to watch their young son for the night. You would think that parents who lost their child in the morning and find him nearly drowning underneath the flurry of three dogs would want them to stay at home with him. But that was obviously not case. Both Ludwig and Feliciano had a duty to fulfill as parents and that being conceiving another child for their lonely son. The odd request for their son's birthday was a stressful one but neither of them could complain. It was an opportunity to rekindle the spark they lost some years ago when Danica was born and Ludwig's work started to pile up. But to be safe and not let that episode that morning repeat, so they left Danica in the care of his Godparents.

"I'm sorry we called you last minute Roderich." Feliciano apologized.

"It's quite alright, Feliciano. We enjoy his company."

Roderich was known as a man with little compassion and a short temper, but that was a common misunderstanding to many people. He may have defeated the Kingdom of Italy along –side the Holy Roman Empire and claimed the territory, but he also adopted both Feliciano and his brother Lovino. The brothers were left to fend for themselves after their Grandfather, The Roman Empire, passed and were left little resources for fighting against the countries that easily took over. In the case of Holy Roman Empire, they were nothing but mere servants but Roderich saw this in a different light.

Soon after the Holy Roman Empire left the young Feliciano heartbroken, Roderich no longer acted under the influence of his former owner and revealed his true self to young nation. In secrecy, Roderich would come to aid Feliciano in his strenuous chores, play soothing music at his siestas (which he allowed for the time being), and made sure he went to sleep with glass of milk and some sweets at his bed side. At first, Feliciano wasn't sure to accept these gestures of kindness, but after some time it did made him feel a little more secure. Time passed and Feliciano left Austria's mansion to have a life of his own, not forgetting how much Roderich has given him though his life. Everyone figured it was the main reason he was Danica's Godfather.

"Wie sind Sie Danica? (How are you Danica?)" Roderich bent down to ask the young boy.

"Ich bin auch Onkel Roderich. (I'm well Uncle Roderich.)" Danica shyly answered.

Roderich gave a slight smile and gave Danica a hug.

"I see that you taught Danica well." Danica was released from the hug and hid behind his father's leg.

"Well, Danica is just a smart kid." Ludwig ruffled his son's hair.

"Oh, it's you Danica."

"Marko!" A much older boy appeared into the same room and was nearly tackled to the ground by one of Danica's hugs.

"Why hello Marko! How are you!" Feliciano asked enthusiastically.

"I'm fine Felicia-NO!" Just before he could finish, Feliciano swept him off his feet and into a bone-crushing hug.

If anyone knew Marko, they would know he was the first born of Roderich and Elizaveta and the prestigious country of Serbia, part of the former Kingdom of Yugolsavia. Years ago when Elizaveta was expecting the young boy, Roderich was nothing but a nervous wreck. Indeed this Austrian cared nothing except his piano and music, but he had tossed these material items aside for they deemed to be useless relics for the duration of the nine months. Everyday he would worry about Elizaveta's condition and constantly take her to the doctor to make sure nothing was about to go wrong in any part of her pregnancy. Almost all of his servants thought he had finally lost his mind but not the young Feliciano; for he knew Roderich better than anyone else in the mansion (expect Elizaveta).

Grateful for comforting him when Holy Roman Empire left for war, Feliciano helped Roderich learn the basics of taking care of a child by reading books, learning lullabies, and ultimately, how to change a diaper (which was an awkward task).

Around eight months or so Roderich finally calmed down… until Elizaveta went into early labor. Only allowing servants inside the pre-made birthing room, Roderich anxiously waited outside. He could only fear the worst and cursing at himself for not preventing sooner though he knew that he wasn't able to control it in the first place. But nothing at that moment could calm him down, not even his beloved piano can express his insuppressible feelings. At one point, all the male servants had to hold Roderich back from entering the room after he heard Elizaveta scream in agony.

Hours passed and Roderich was locked in a room, his music room. He sat on the edge of the piano bench with head down, resting on his hands. He couldn't bare to look up; for every time he did, he would see Elizaveta standing in the room. Outside, Feliciano fetched a bucket of water for the 256th time. Being a young and diminutive maid, Feliciano was given the simple and yet crucial job of fetching and delivering water to the room where Elizaveta was giving birth. Unfortunately, the water pump was in view with the music room which Roderich sat and grieved.

The sun was setting quickly and yet no sign of any release of confinement yet. Roderich pressed his ear on the white washed door to hear only nothing. No whispers, no footsteps, no opening or closing of doors, just dead silence. He removed his ear of the door and trudged over to the piano keys. The sight of black and white in their 'perfect' shapes and their 'perfect' tones and everything is perfect! He couldn't take it any longer, he raised his hands and smashed the keys letting his anger, his uselessness, his imperfection ring for everyone to hear. The sound died but a new one arose.

A baby's cry echoed in the hallways.

Feliciano burst into the room announcing that Roderich must come at once and see the new baby. Roderich didn't wait anymore and sprinted down the halls to the room where his wife and child stayed in. With a deep breath and adjustment of his jacket, he entered.

There on the bed, glowing and simply radiant, laid the new mother Elizaveta and in her arms…

A healthy newborn.

A newborn boy that Roderich raised into a strapping young 10 year-old country with rich culture in his history and art. Marko had the same facial features as his father with the exception of his infamous mole. Roderich can't deny that he has his mother's spirit but he had taught him how to behave like a gentleman. His hair was same shade as his father as well as the direction it was swished too. But his hair rebelliously stood straight up, oddly enough, like their 'family friend' Gilbert's. Nevertheless, Marko was indeed Roderich's son that Feliciano is crushing to death in his hug.

"F-Feliciano I-I think that's quite enough!" Being a parent also meant being protective of ones child.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Marko!" Feliciano released Marko from his 'hug' and staggered to stay on his feet.

"It's, fine Feliciano. Just… Please don't do that again." Marko warned in his sharp tongue.

A 'sorry' was whispered into the dead air. Roderich broke the silence by clearing his throat and telling Marko to go into the other room to play with Danica. Marko offered his hand to Danica which he enthusiastically grabbed and pulled the older boy into the play room where child laughter reigned. The adults were finally alone and were able to converse without the children.

"Again we're sorry we called last minute Roderich." Ludwig apologized.

"No, no, no, it's fine Ludwig! We love Danica here!"

"Elizaveta, he was asking me, not you."

"Well, sorry that I live here and I have no say in things." The German-Italian couple could sense the stress already.

"Excuse my wife here," Elizaveta shot a glare at him, "What was the occasion that you called?"

"Oh well…" Ludwig blushed a little. Feliciano gave him a nudge on the arm.

"For the sake of our son, please don't tell anyone." Roderich and Elizaveta nodded in agreement and leaned in closer.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Felciano's waist and took in a deep breath.

"Feliciano and I are trying to have another baby." Elizaveta couldn't hold back her squeal, and Roderich shot his hand to her mouth.

"Mother is everything alright?" Marko called from the play room.

"Everything is fine, darling~!" Elizaveta called in her sing-song voice.

Ludwig blushed and hid his face in the crook of Feliciano's neck. Feliciano laughed at his husband and placed a hand on his arm and another on his cheek. But the question remains…

"What made you come to the decision of attempting to have another child?" Roderich asked.

Ludwig and Feliciano separated from their position and held each other's hands.

"You mind if we could go into another room and discuss about this?" Feliciano was afraid that Danica would hear the whole conversation. Roderich and Elizaveta complied and lead them to the spacious and well-lit west wing room.

There the German (and Italian) nations conversed on opposing floral print divan over a cup of light lemon tea.

"So, Ludwig and Feliciano, as I asked before, what made you come to the decision of having another child?"

Ludwig stopped sipping his tea and placed the delicate china on the saucer that was placed on the oak coffee table earlier. He slid closer to his wife and wrapped his arm around his waist to bring him near his body. Feliciano flinched at Ludwig's touch; he brought his cup closer to his chest and leaned on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Well, _ahem_ Roderich, Elizaveta," Ludwig started, " Feliciano and I thought it's time that we tried to have another child."

"Yes both Elizaveta and I understand that but there has to be more to it, isn't there?"

Both Feliciano and Ludwig shifted uncomfortably at that remark. Elizaveta nudged Roderich in the ribs and mouthed 'why did you say that!' to him. Roderich's reply was 'I thought you wanted to know.' Elizaveta forgot about her courtesy and whispered loudly "Well maybe it's a personal subject Roderich!"

"Well, the one time I want to get closer to you, you have to throw it in my face!"

"Closer? Closer! You think butting into people's business is going to bring us closer!"

"Here it goes again with you! I try so hard to repair our damaged relationship and all you do is argue with me!"

"You trying to repair our relationship? HA! That's something, since you're the one who ruined it for the both of us! All you do is sit around all day and play your 'precious' piano, and I have to take care of the house and Marko!"

These two didn't realize at first, but their quiet conversation escalated to a full scale argument that took place in front of their guests. Feliciano squirmed due to the uncomfortable atmosphere and repeatedly asked Ludwig if they could leave. Ludwig refused the suggestions and told him stay put and ignore them for the time being. But after ten minutes of constant yelling, enough was enough.

"_Ahem,_ I can tell you the reason why we are having another child?" Ludwig spoke but the couple kept arguing.

"Ludwig you're too quiet. Speak up!" So he tried again.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Nothing changed and they kept arguing. Feliciano thought it was time to take matters into his own hands. He looked at Roderich and Elizaveta then he looked at Ludwig, and with a little smirk, Feliciano took his cup and dropped it on the tile floor. The impact of the cup made the room stand still and everyone turned their attention to the Italian.

"Oops." He still had a smirk on his face but at least he caught the attention of both Roderich and Elizaveta. And a good thing too, if it went on any longer they would only ended up embarrassing themselves more than they already have.

Roderich cleared his throat and adjust his cuffs while Elizaveta placed her hand over mouth to silence herself. But no one was more embarrassed than Ludwig just realizing that his lover just broke an expensive tea cup on the marble tile floor.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that." Roderich was sincere in his apology but it couldn't erase their inexcusable arguing.

"It's fine Roderich. Ludwig and I want to tell you about the baby. I mean! Er-! Why we want another baby."

"Oh. Then please," Roderich crossed his legs, "Do tell us why."

"Well, you know that Danica's birthday is coming up, right?"

"Why yes, we do know. He's turning six years-old, am I right?" Roderich nonchalantly sipped his tea.

"Yes, he is and umm…"

"Is there something wrong Feliciano?"

"Er… Ludwig you want to tell them?" Ludwig nodded and turned to anxious couple.

"Danica told Feliciano that he wanted a little sister for his birthday. So we talked about this a couple of nights ago and we think that this is a perfect time that we had another." Feliciano blushed and nuzzled his cheek against Ludwig's. Just the mention of a baby made the young couple show more affection, but it didn't do the same with the married pair that sat across from them. In fact, their reaction was completely different from before.

While Ludwig and Feliciano cuddle with each other on the divan, Roderich and Elizaveta looked at each other with concerned eyes. This news obviously didn't settle with them now that they now know the actual truth.

"So let me get this straight." Roderich set his tea down with some force and tried to search for his words, "You two… you are going to have a child… for the sake of your son?"

"What? Oh, no, no, it's just that-"

"But what you're telling us is that you're using your child's request as a way to have another child."

"Well, yes." Feliciano said but that answer didn't settle right in Roderich's mind.

"What you're doing is teach Danica that he can get whatever he wants no matter how- oh what's the word- preposterous as the request might be."

"What? No! That's not were trying to do!" Ludwig tried to take defense to his decision.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig, did you tell your son that you are going to 'get' this sister of his?"

"Yes, I promised him!" Feliciano piqued up.

"Oh my, this is a problem."

"What do mean problem?" There was a low growl in Ludwig's tone as he challenged Roderich's words.

"Ludwig calm down." Feliciano whispered in fear that he may punch the man that is taking care of their son for the night.

"Feliciano, I just want to know what he means by 'problem'." Feliciano didn't feel comfortable in Ludwig's grasp and wanted to go home before something else happens.

"I think 'problem' was wrong word so I take it back. But what are you doing is teaching your son is that no matter what he asks for he will always get it, like a child that overindulges in the things he receives."

"Are you telling me that we're spoiling Danica." Ludwig tighten his grip on Feliciano. Feliciano could tell Ludwig's anger by the veins popping out of his forehead and his narrowed eyes.

"In this case, you are. You two are trying to bore a child for the purpose entertaining your son."

"That's not it!" Ludwig's voice boomed in the room scaring Feliciano and Elizaveta but it didn't faze Roderich.

"Then what are you teaching your son?"

Everything in the room stood still once more. Though Roderich's voice wasn't loud, but his words echoed in Feliciano's head. He turned to see Ludwig's face still in anger and it stayed that way for only a moment or two till he let out a sigh. Ludwig took his one free hand, took his lover's hand in his own and held up to his heart.

"Feliciano, my son, and I are doing this for our family's sake. We, as a family, decided on having another child and there is nothing you can say that will change our minds."

Feliciano couldn't believe what he had just heard; before Ludwig was against having a child for the same reasons, but now he can see that his lover was with him for once. As a sign of affection, Feliciano closed his eyes and placed his head in the crook of Ludwig's neck. Ludwig stared down Roderich and protectively wrapped his arms around Feliciano.

Elizaveta was touched by how their love for each other was so strong unlike their unhappy marriage. She cursed her husband's actions under breath. Roderich was unfazed by this decision and ended the conversation in peace.

"Well, your decision is obviously out of my hands. I just hope it's the right choice." Elizaveta angrily sighed and glared at her husband's less than kind words to their friends. Ludwig and Feliciano knew it was time to leave now that they have stayed in the mansion for over an hour.

Roderich and Elizaveta lead both of the nations to the door where they parted ways and left their son in their godparents care. (Ludwig hoped that they treated Danica better than they treated them).

"Goodbye Feliciano and good luck!"

"Thank you Elizaveta! I hope Danica won't be too much trouble."

"Nonsense, he's always an angel when he comes over. He'll be fine with us." Elizaveta had a little chat with Feliciano while their husbands had a conversation of their own.

"_Sigh,_ I guess this will be goodbye till the morning."

"Indeed it is." Ludwig couldn't wait to leave that God awful house but he had to stick it out till he got home like his German roots tell him to do.

"By the way Ludwig, how will you ever impregnate Feliciano with a girl?"

"We'll see about that when we get there." Roderich offered his hand and Ludwig shook his hand as their way of saying good-bye. Elizaveta and Feliciano wrapped up their conversation and hugged each other before parting ways. Elizaveta and Roderich watched the young couple walk toward their car till the wife of the aristocrat remembered something…

"FELICIANO!" Feliciano turned to see what Elizaveta wanted.

"IF YOU NEED HELP IN BED, I HAVE SOME BOOKS YOU CAN BORROW!" Roderich slowly turned his head to Elizaveta with wide eyes. Ludwig couldn't hide his infamous hand-to -his face to hide his blush.

"THANK YOU ELIZAVETA! I'LL BE SURE TO ASK YOU FOR HELP IN SEX!"

As if in a comedy movie, Roderich and Elizaveta saw Ludwig shove Feliciano into the car and speed off. Elizaveta giggled at that scene but Roderich could only feel embarrassed for those two.

"Do you think they'll be okay Elizaveta?"

"I've worked with Feliciano most of my life, and let me tell you, he has a way of making things work." She stared off into the distance and smiled to herself.

"Yes, I just hope it will work out _this time around._" Elizaveta smile disappeared and both of them let the gentle breeze blow their way.

Back at the little house by the sea, night had fell a couple hours after the German and the Italian left their son in the care of his Austrian and Hungarian godparents. The household cuckoo clock rang at the hour of ten at night and the couple reside to their room to spend time _alone_ with each other.

As soon as Feliciano shut the door, Ludwig snaked his arms around his waist and planted kisses all over his neck.

"Mmm, no Ludwig, I'm not ready yet!" He giggled. Ludwig ran his tongue down Feliciano's tan neck.

"I want you now." He breathed into his ear.

"You're so impatient…"Feliciano turned around and tackled Ludwig into a kiss. Their bodies came in contact on the bed they shared. Their tongues wrestled for dominance in their passionate kiss. While that happened, Ludwig slipped his hand under Feliciano's shirt. His other hand traveled down and stopped on the Italian's perfectly plump behind where he gave it a tight squeeze. Feliciano head shot up leaving a trail of saliva down the corner of his mouth.

"You can't have me until I get undressed." Feliciano lifted himself off of Ludwig and began to unbutton his blue dress shirt. Ludwig copied his lovers actions and he began to undress himself but as he took off his undershirt he started to think back on the conversation from earlier.

"Feli?"

"Hmm?" Feliciano threw his shirt to the other side of the room and started to work on getting his pants off.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?"

"What are you saying?" Feliciano hands fell to his sides and looked to see Ludwig sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down.

"Are we really teaching Danica the right thing?" Feliciano smiled.

"Oh Ludwig, you think too much." He started on his pants till he was interrupted.

"I'm begin serious Feli. Danica probably thinks that he can get whatever he wants without asking twice." Feliciano rolled his eyes and brought his hands to his hips.

"Ludwig, may I remind you that your son's _birthday _is coming up. He can ask whatever he wants!" Still perky, he once again worked on his pants.

"But this is a baby we're talking about." Feliciano dropped his hands to sides once more. "A baby is not a plaything; it's a human and possibly another nation!" Ludwig was becoming flustered by his thoughts and ran hand through his slightly tossed hair.

"Not only that, he wants a sister! Oh heck, the chances it could be a girl is fifty-fifty and what are we suppose to do if it's a boy! Obviously we can't an abortion because it's against your religion, it's inhumane and, and-" Ludwig kept rambling on about the possible out comes of what may happen if they went through this. Feliciano only sighed and shook his head with a slight smile on his face. He unbutton his pants, slid them off and kicked it to another corner of the room. He turned to see Ludwig running his mouth and counting the possibilities with his fingers. This didn't fazed Feliciano one bit since he's seen it over and over again and he knew how to make him shut up.

Feliciano walked over to his overloaded husband and slid onto his lap, encasing his legs with his own unclothed legs and wrapping his arms around Ludwig's muscular neck then pressing his soft lips to silence his lover. Ludwig melted into the kiss and his tension slowly disappeared as Feliciano broke off the kiss and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You worry too much, really."

"Yeah bu-" Feliciano placed one finger on his lips.

"It's not just for Danica; it's for all of us. We're just being selfish and doing this for our growing family, that's all."

"But what if Roderich's right? What if we're-"

"If you didn't want a baby we wouldn't be doing this right now. And I know for a fact that you want to have another baby right?" Ludwig nodded. _When did he take initiative?_

"Ludwig, we have been given a chance to not only extend our family but to also to rekindle our lovelife. You know how long has it been since we last had sex."

"Of course I do, we had sex last night." That obviously wasn't the answer Feliciano was looking for.

"Ludwiiiiiiiiiiig! You know what I'm talking about!" Actually Ludwig was pretty lost at that point.

"Are you trying to tell me that our son's request to have a child is an excuse to have sex?"

"YES! NO! No, no, no! That's not what I'm trying to say, silly!"

"I'm not exactly sure what you're trying to tell me." Feliciano brought a finger to his lips and thought for a bit.

"Don't think as this as an excuse just think of as a mmmm, as a way of ummm….?"

"Opportunity?"

"Yes! That word you said! Because the last time we had nights like this was nearly errrrr, two? Two! Two months ago!" He did have a point right there.

"But are we doing this for the sex or to have a baby?" Feliciano pouted his lips and decided to give Ludwig his response. He leaned in and pinned his questioning partner down on the bed with a kiss.

"Both." Was his answer.

"Is it too much to ask for some love making from you? Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I just want to make sure were doing this for the right reasons, that's all."

"It's because of what Roderich said isn't it!" Feliciano was getting agitated by this.

"Well…"

"You're impossible!" Feliciano pushed himself off of Ludwig and looked toward the opposite wall with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Feli please don't take it that way!" Ludwig got up from the bed to explain to his wife what he meant.

"I know we haven't done 'it' in a while, but what if Roderich's right? I don't want to end up hurting Danica… or you." The Italian opened his eyes and turned his head to Ludwig.

"You're not…"

"What?…"

"We're doing this together. You said it yourself, 'No matter what anyone else says we're going to do this.' right!"

"But what if we end up having a boy? What are we going to do then?"

"We'll get there when that time comes." Feliciano's smile came back and he took ahold of Ludwig's hand. "Everything will work out, trust me!"

_You always had a way of making me smile._

"I trust you."

"Good! Now take off these pants; they're in my way!"

"With pleasure." Ludwig picked up Feliciano off of his lap and threw him on the bed.

Feliciano saw Ludwig's figure shining in the moonlight and straddling his body. He focused his attention on his hands that worked to unbutton his black slacks. Then finally he pulled them off to reveal his length already harden.

"Take me." At that moment, Ludwig attacked Feliciano's lips into a bruising kiss. His hands explored all over the Italian's chest but they stopped after they found one of his nipples and started playing with them. Feliciano gasped and moaned at the sudden invasion and felt the electricity of pleasure course through his body. Ludwig broke off the kiss and sucked the soft skin on his lover's neck.

"Ah, ah, ah." was breathed into the air. Feliciano's hips started to grind up against Ludwig's length to create more contact between them.

"Getting impatient are we?" Ludwig asked in a seductive tone. He got up and blindly searched the drawers in the nightstand for a specific bottle for lovers. Good thing he found it too, Feliciano started to whine from the loss of his husband's touch. Ludwig shook the bottle to get the liquid to the end but when he opened and squeezed it…

"Damn, I ran out of lube." Ludwig threw the bottle and tried to think what to do now.

"We could do it without lube this time." Ludwig shook his head that suggestion.

"No, every time we do that you end up bleeding all over the place." Ludwig was a rough lover and once he starts, there was no stopping him. He never really did know his own strength but he knew if that they didn't have any of their substance in their love making, he'd end up accidentally hurting Feliciano like in he has in the past.

"Well… I know where you can get some." Feliciano placed Ludwig's hand on his harden length and mewed in his touch.

"You sure you can ejaculate this time." Ludwig asked as he pulled Feliciano onto his lap.

"Yes I'm sure. I always do when you do it." Phimosis, a nasty medical condition that Feliciano was cursed with from the day he was born. It was on the most inconvenient place a man could have it on, especially when part of the foreskin won't retract. Whenever Feliciano tried to pleasure himself, it would end up a painful result of not being able to release properly. But it was always different when Ludwig's skilled hands came in and knew where to rub.

Ludwig squeezed Feliciano's length, earning a loud moan from the man. He licked the outside shell of Feliciano's ear as his hands began to move up and down his Italian lover's length. His heart started to race faster and faster with each stroke and his moans became louder and louder with each passing second. Ludwig stopped licking his ear and went for his erogenous zone, his curl.

His hot breath hovered over that ahoge before he took the whole thing in his mouth; Feliciano screamed and moaned in pleasure. His eyes fluttered open but were shut immediately by his sudden release on Ludwig's hand.

"Ah, ah, I'm sorry! Ah, do you think it'll be enough?"

"Yeah. Get down on all fours." With a quick kiss and hands on the bed, Feliciano assumed the position he was too familiar with. He couldn't really see what his lover was doing, but he could hear him coating his fingers in his semen. Then he felt a finger brush over his tight entrance causing him to scream and bury in his head in the sheets.

"Relax." Ludwig inserted one slick finger in Feliciano's tight entrance.

"Aaah! Ah! AH!" Thrusting in and out, in and out, pain and sick pleasure dominated. Feliciano panted like a dog while Ludwig licked his lips and inserted another wet digit into his 'bitch'. He stretched his entrance further and further till it was time.

"PUT IT IN! PUT IT IN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Just like that, Ludwig's fingers were taken out of his body. Feliciano breathed hard into the sheets for a moment or two till his entrance was once again invaded by a long, warm length.

"AAAAAH! AH! AH! LUDWIG! AH! AH!"

"Shhhhh, relax, relax." He started with slow thrusts but Feliciano's cries kept telling him 'more' and 'faster'. Ludwig didn't resist these pleads and speed up to please his lover and hear his cries grow louder and louder.

"AH! AH! OH! AH! AHH! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Feliciano's hips moved to their own accord to hit his sweet spot that drove him crazy. He could feel Ludwig's body shift position as his hands moved from his hips to his chest and then to hold his hands. Feliciano could feel Ludwig's hot breath next to ear and whisper sweet nothings.

"Ah, ah, ah, I-Ich leibe sei (I-I love you), ah, ah, Mein einziger Liebhaber (my only lover)."

"Ah! Carro! (Dear!), Si prega di andare più veloce, amore (Please go faster, love)."

He pulled it out and pushed it in, over and over again reaching closer and closer to his climax.

"Feli, Ugh! Ich bin zu kommen! (I'm about to come!)"

"Ve! Anche a me! (Me too!)"

With one more thrust, both lovers release their love for each other at the same. They collapse on the bed beneath but it didn't stop there. Ludwig planted kisses all over Feliciano's cheeks, lips, and hair as he gasped for air.

"Mmm Ludwig, that's enough for now." He placed on final kiss on Feliciano's face before wrapping his arms around his body and pulling his slick body closer to him. Both of them sighed and looked out to the moon that shined outside the window.

"There's no turning back now."

"I guess not… Ludwig?"

"Ja? (Yes?)"

"Do you regret this?" He was silent for a second but then he leaned down to kiss Feliciano's cheek.

"Nein. (No.)" A smile spread across the Italian's face as he cuddled closer to his husband. He turned his head to see Ludwig and back to the window. He sighed again and looked down to see his cross and ruby red tomato ring. He thought back on how much Ludwig has given him; his friendship, his hand in marriage, and now a family. He couldn't ask for anything more in life…

"Ludwig?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to go again?"

"You know I do."

Maybe a little more.

* * *

Hey you guys! I know that I said that would put in the child countries but my mind exploded on this chapter and by the time I got around typing that part... well, I nearly typed almost 30 pages with lots more to type out. I didn't want the chapter too long so I cut in half to save time and plan out the next chapter better. I apologize for that! And for the long wait! (You can use this opportunity to send me more character ideas XD)

Oh! One more thing...

My two editors on this story had surgery not too long ago and I would love it if you guys could send them your best wishes to them. Tamer Lorika had scoliosis surgery not too long ago and GothcDancer just got her wisdom teeth taken out and was diagnosed with low blood pressure. Both are recovering very well and I would love you guys to send nice notes to them because without them I think this story would go in a hole and rot into a blob of nastiness... yeah... And these two are awesome writers, so when you have the chance, go and read their stories that are made of awesome!

That's it for now! See you next chapter!

Ookami No Kokoro


	8. The day has arrived

She's Still Here Ch.8

"Danica, hold still! I need to put on your shirt!"

"No, Mama!"

The day had arrived for the emergency World Meeting in Berlin that would finally reveal what was going to happen to the children of each nation. Since it was taking place in Ludwig's home country, everyone in the household woke up extra early to open the doors of building where the meeting would take place. But when you live in a house with an Italian and a five year-old boy, you have to expect some problems in the morning.

"DANICA, COME BACK HERE!"

"No, Mama, no!" Danica shouted back. Feliciano chased his half naked son through the halls of their small house. Danica jumped and dodged every obstacle in way to avoid his mother to put on his cute, itchy daycare shirt.

"No, no, no, OOF-!" The little boy ran right into his father as he adjust his tie in the mirror.

"Danica, way aren't you dressed yet?"

"I, uhhhh..."

"There you are, tu, essere miserable! (you little rascal!)" Feliciano appeared around the corner, out of breath and a total mess.

"Come here, Danica." By hearing his tone of voice, he wasn't a happy mother at all.

"No, Mama! It itches!" Danica got up and went behind Ludwig's pant leg.

"Danica, you have to wear this for Daycare. Now come here!"

"NO!"

Feliciano let out a heavy sigh and was at a loss for ideas to make his son wear his uniform. Ludwig could see the tension between the two and decided to end it once and for all.

"Danica, you listen to your mother and put on your shirt." Danica looked up to see his father's stare and then to the shirt that Feliciano held in his hands.

"But I don't wanna wear it!" he whined.

"A soldier must always wear his uniform, now put it on."

"Okay…" Danica trudged over to his mother and raised his arms to allow him to put on his Daycare shirt.

"There. I don't understand why you don't listen to me," Feliciano said as he fixed his son's ribbon. Danica ran back to Ludwig and gave him a simple answer.

"Soldiers need to listen to the leader of their platoon, not mamas." Feliciano was so shocked at his answer his jaw dropped open. He tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Soldiers need to listen to their leaders, but they also need to listen to their mothers. Apologize to Mama, right now, Danica."

"Sorry… Mama…"

"Can you give me a hug?" Danica looked over to see Feliciano crouched down with his arms wide open. Danica was a little hesitant at first but ran and tackled his mother in a hug full of giggles and kisses.

"Alright, you two, you better finish getting ready."

"Awwww." They pouted at the same time.

"Berlin is a long drive from here, and we need to get there early to open the doors."

"But we're always there early! The meeting doesn't even start till noon."

"Yes, but Danica's Daycare starts earlier than that. Now let's go, you two!" Feliciano let out a groan as he got up from the floor and released Danica. As soon as he took two steps he was pulled back by a mysterious force and encased by a pair of arms and a strong kiss.

"You're a wonderful mother."

"Yeah? I just wonder why Danica listens to you."

"Sigh, I'll talk to him later about that."

"Thank you, dear."

"I love you." Both of them leaned in for a kiss till they heard a little voice say…

"Ewwwwww! Mama and Vati are kissing!"

"Get ready, Danica!" He ran back to his room to gather the rest of his belongs for the long day. Feliciano pried out of his husband's grip and strutted down the halls like the model on the runway. Ludwig couldn't look away from that figure that seem to walk away from him in slow motion and wink in his direction as they turned the corner.

"It's going to be long day." He sighed as he fixed his tie and hair for the 20th time.

After tying ties and shoes, finding a lost bunny, and backpack full of pasta (which was quickly confiscated), the German-Italian family piled in to their car and drove off to Berlin. The drive itself was enough to bore anyone, but when you have a five year-old child and a bouncy Italian, some things are bound to happen.

"Are we thereeeeeeeeeee yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett?"

"Not yet, Feli."

"Vati, are we thereeeeeeeeeeee yeeeeeeeeeettt?"

"Not yet, Danica."

"Hoooooww bout nooooooooooww?"

"No."

"Vatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Not yet Danica!"

"But I have to go to the bathroom!" Ludwig sighed.

Miles away from civilization and no bathroom in sight, he had to pull over. Ludwig got out of the car and opened the door where his son rushed out with his hands between his legs. They both searched around for some sort of bush or tree that Danica could stand behind to do his business. They searched and searched, but all they could find was a plain open field and a large pond.

"Vatiiiiii!"

"Oh geez!" He could see Danica straining himself not to release his bowels. With little time there was only one thing to do.

"Danica promise that you will never tell your mother or tell anyone about this."

"IpromiseIpromiseIpromise!"

"Come on!" Both Ludwig and Danica sprinted down the field as fast as their legs could carry them, till they reached the pond. Ludwig assisted Danica by pulling down his blue shorts and turning away to give Danica some privacy. With a sigh of relief, Danica felt a huge release flow out and into the pond.

"Finished, Danica?"

"Uh-huh!" Ludwig turned around and bent down to help Danica put his shorts back on.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Both of them turned around to see a less than amused fisherman coming their way with a twelve gauge shotgun.

"LET'S GO!" Ludwig put Danica under his arm and sprinted across the field all the way back to the car and woke up Feliciano as they sped off toward safety of the bullets.

"What happened?"

"Long story, dear!"

"Danica are you alright?"

"YEP! I went in the pond!"

"DANICA!"

"Oops…"

After two hours and forty-five minutes later, they final reached the city of Berlin where the meeting would commence in just a mere three hours. The family got out of the car and stretched their tired limbs out, proceeding to the large building before them.

"WOW! VATI, VATI! IS THIS WHERE YOU WORK?"

"No, Danica, it's where Mama and I are having our meeting."

"A very boring meeting!" Ludwig shot a glare toward Feliciano's way as he unlock the doors.

"What! I'm being honest here!"

Danica rushed inside and started to explore the spacious halls that seemed to stretch forever. He zigzagged from wall to wall trying to get a better look of the paintings and vases that stood out on the beige walls.

"Danica, don't run off! Come over here and stick with us!" Danica immediately obeyed and ran over to his mother and father. All three of them walked down the middle hallway with Danica holding Feliciano's hand and Feliciano asking questions to Ludwig.

"Germany, do have any idea what this meeting is going to be about?"

"Mama, why did you call Vati 'Germany'?"

"Well, Danica, you know that Vati and I are both countires, and we have to call each other by our respective country name in these meetings."

"Oh! What's your country name?"

"Hehe, mine is Italy, sweetie, but people call me Veneziano so that they don't get me confused with my fratello Lovino (brother Lovino)."

"Zio (Uncle) is here!" Danica frantically looked around to see if he could find his disgruntled relative.

"He's not here yet, but when he comes, I'll tell him where you are!"

"Yay!"

Feliciano giggled at his son's excitement.

"Italy, you were asking me a question."

"Hmm? Oh yes! Do you have any idea what this meeting is about at all?"

"Nothing. I tried calling America several times and I only got his voicemail." His annoying 'I'm the Hero' voicemail.

"What about your boss?"

"I didn't hear from him either, which is rather surprising. I would expect my boss to tell me something about what's going on, especially if has to include Croatia."

Danica didn't listen to conversation his parents were having (knowing his Italian attention span); instead he looked around to see how high the ceiling wall was, the fancy swirls on the wallpaper, the man stuck in the window. Wait, man stuck in a window?

"Danica, where are you going!" Danica ignored his mother and went over to the window where the mysterious person hung like a dead man. The boy looked over to the man with curiosity and poked him a couple of times which the body responded to. Danica jumped a little but took upon himself to ask him a simple question.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The man's curl twitched on his head of wavy golden blonde and slowly he picked up his head to see who was talking to him.

"Eh?" Violet eyes met blue eyes but only for a short time.

"Danica, don't talk to that man!" The worried mother ran over to his son and pulled him away from the poor guy.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Ludwig questioned.

"I don't care who he is! I don't want this man to rape-"

"Matthew!" Danica tackled Matthew into a painful hug, throwing his eyeglasses askew and chocking him to death. Both the Italian and German didn't realize it at first, but their son was right. The man hanging out of the window was none other than younger of the North America brothers and the Daycare teacher, Matthew Williams. The two nations rushed over to help their colleague from his embarrassing dilemma. Feliciano unlocked the window as Ludwig carefully pulled him out and set him on the floor.

"Cough! Cough! Whew! Thanks for helping me, eh." Matthew got up and dusted himself off of any dirt he may have on his blue apron.

"Canada, are you alright!" Feliciano helped him dust off. (It was a natural mother like reflex.)

"Other than being stuck for about an hour, I'm fine!"

"How did you get stuck in the first place?" Ludwig questioned.

"Well, I tried to get here early so that I could set the room for the kids Daycare, but when I tried to open the door, it was locked! So I looked around and found that this window was unlocked and I tried to climb in but it shut on me! I sent Kurajiji to find help, and since then he hasn't come back, and I was just stuck till your son noticed me." Wait a minute? He noticed me! He actually noticed me! Sudden realization put Matthew in state of total bliss knowing that at least one person the world has finally notice him and remember his name for once.

"Oh my, that's terrible!" Matthew snapped out of his daze.

"It was horrible, eh! I didn't what I'd do if your (wonderful) son didn't find me."

"Your poor Kuma-whatever its name has just disappeared! I hope it doesn't get hungry because that would be bad!"

"EH?" I can't believe it. Even Italy doesn't care about me! What a bad way to start this day… uuuoooohhhh… At least he had one person who cared.

"My name isn't Kuma-whatever, it's Kumajiro!" Everyone turned to the small white polar bear that sat on the red carpet with a less than interested look on his face. Feliciano practically jumped into Ludwig's arms after the furry creature talked to him. Danica stared and tilted his head at the be; Kumajiro did the same but fell bored of the staring game.

"There you are!" Canada strode over and picked up his pet. "Where have you been? I was stuck in that window for over an hour you know, eh!"

"Who are you?"

"I'M CANADA! YOU KNOW, THE GUY WHO FEEDS YOU?" Kumajiro tilted his head and yawned.

"Who?" Matthew hung his head in disappointment and disregarded his friend for the time being. He wondered what made him take care of a bear that can't appreciate the things that he's done for him.

"Why don't we go to the room where the kids are staying."

"Good idea, eh!"

With a new member to their party, Ludwig, Feliciano, Danica, and Matthew made their way to the Daycare room where child nations were to be watched over while America conducted the meeting with all of their parents.

Once Ludwig opened the door and flipped the switch, it revealed a room that completely different from the rest of the building, The walls were covered in colorful children drawings, the floor was covered in a different array of mats and pillows, a multi-colored cubbies with names labeled above, and a little table that could seat eight children.

"Danica, Mama and I need to get going."

"Mama, kissy please!" Danica made grabby hands to be picked up by his Italian mother before he left. Feliciano eagerly picked up a giggly Danica and gave him a big kiss before he left.

"Give Vati a hug!" Danica stretched over to wrap his little arms around Ludwig's muscular neck.

"Alright, Danica," Feliciano loosened his grip as Ludwig took a hold of Danica, "You behave and don't give Matthew a hard time, you hear?"

"Ja, Vati! (Yes, Father!)"

"Good boy!" Ludwig set him down and ruffled his hair.

"Bye-bye sweetie! Mama and Vati love you!" Just like that, Ludwig and Feliciano left the room and walked down to the room that meeting would take place. Danica peered his head out of the door to watch his mother and father till they turned the corner and left for good.

"Don't worry, Danica, they'll come back when the meeting's over! Now, do you want to help me make some peanut butter celery snacks before everyone comes?"

"Yes, please!"

"Sigh, another meeting, another long day." Feliciano pouted out his sigh.

"Fel- Italy, may I remind you this meeting has to do something with our son." Though I told you over a million times before. Ludwig exasperated as he opened the door to the room with the long table that could seat every single nation that would be attending and a podium that America will be presenting on. Feliciano lazily walked into the room and plopped in the nearest chair while Ludwig walked around to inspect everything was in order.

"Boooooooorrrrriiiiinnnnnnggg."

"Italy, could you please help check if everything is in its place?"

"But, Germany, it was like this when last cleaned up in here! It's fine!" Italy slumped in his seat and started to play with his hair.

"Italy, practically every country that is taking care of a child nation is going to be in this room, and I don't want them to see a this place a mess." Feliciano looked to his right and then to his left and gave Ludwig a simple answer.

"This place is spotless as usual and… it's spotless." Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and angrily sighed. The Italian nation looked up to see his German husband already stressed out before the meeting has even started. Feliciano got up from his seat and strode over to the other side of the table to where Ludwig stood.

"You know the meeting doesn't start till… this time!" Feliciano pointed to his watch to show Ludwig the time he meant.

"What are you suggesting?" Ludwig had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, or the breakfast he cooked this morning was bad.

"Well since we have so much time and so much room," Feliciano loosened his tie and unbutton his collar, "We could have a little, you know, a private meeting of our own." He traced his finger along his collarbone and tried to seduce the country of Germany.

"No! Not here and not now!"

"You know you want me." Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and pulled him closer to his face.

"I want you so bad." The German tried not to give in to the seducing Italian and what he wanted but he was find it harder and harder to resist. He saw that Feliciano's his curl was a little higher than usual, his collarbone taunted him so, and his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes practically told him 'let's do it now'. Feliciano broke from Ludwig's stare to slowly trace his tongue from his jaw all the way up to his earlobe to whisper, "Take me now." _Fuck it._

Ludwig didn't want to wait till the meeting was over and surrendered to Feliciano's demands. He laid him down on the table and attacked his soft pink lips. He could feel Feliciano's length hardening with his and couldn't stop his hips from dry humping him.

"Just put it in, ha, ha, ha, I-I don't care if I bleed, just put it in!"

Just outside the halls of the Daycare room, Danica and Matthew could hear two people arguing closer and closer to the room. Matthew shuttered a little knowing whose voice each one belonged to and braced for the worst.

"America, for the last time! There are no such things as aliens!"

"Oh, come on, Iggy! Tony is the real thing, and yet you deny he's even there, unlike your fairies!"

"I'll have you know that fairies are real! Right, Andrew?" An 'Mmm…' came out of a little boy with a small voice.

"Oh please, Alexander here believes in aliens. Right, Alexander!" A heroic 'yes' was yelled from another little boy that was obviously loud than his counterpart.

Before they knew it, the couple that was arguing earlier turned out to be Matthew's brother and former mentor. The taller, bespectacled, blonde nation turned out to be none other than the 'land of the free and the home of the brave', The United States of America or America for short. On his left stood a dashing, thick-browed, choppy haired dirty blonde known The United Kingdom Of Great Britain and Northern Ireland but he was mostly recognized as England. In their arms were their twin sons Andrew and Alexander.

Andrew and Alexander were indeed the sons of these countries carrying with them a strong resemblance of each parent but were different in many ways. Alexander being mostly raised by his father, Alfred F. Jones, he was known as the U.S. Virgin Islands while his brother Andrew was the U.K. Virgin Islands. Despite being raised by their respective countries both boys had the appearance of the other parent. Both twins share the same ahoge of their father but Andrew's was located on the left side of his smooth light blonde head. Andrew had more of the appearance of his mother, inheriting his sharp green eyes, his grumpy face, and every day he would grow more of his infamous eyebrows. Knowing Alfred, he prayed every day that his son Alexander didn't inherit his mother's taste for scones but he eventually found out that he developed the taste of his favorite food hamburgers.

Andrew on the other hand was more looked more like his father than anyone else. He had ocean blue eyes that cried constantly, a round face, with the exception messy dirty blonde hair that he got from his mother, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur would always brag how the U.K. Virgin Islands was the best colony that he has ever raised, yet the slight mention of fighting made the little child cry for hours on no end. His parents wouldn't blame the poor child for crying in front of their fights. In the end, these two brothers were nearly inseparable, pulling pranks together, making fun of their 'Oncle' Francis (Uncle Francis), and especially torturing Danica.

"Hey, Mattie! We brought the boys!" Alfred's voice boomed inside the tiny Daycare room.

"America how many times do I have to tell you that you have to call him 'Canada'!" Arthur proceeded to smack his husband in the head while not dropping his sleeping son.

"Hey ahem America, England, It's a pleasure to see you guys again." Matthew got up from the kiddy table to greet Alfred and Arthur with his nephews in their arms.

"And it's a pleasure to see you again, Matthew. Are you doing well?" Arthur piqued in his gentleman-like tone.

"Things have been going good so far. How about you and the boys?"

"Rambunctious as ever…" Arthur grumbled as he adjusted his grip on Andrew.

"Oh…I see."

"Oh, oh, I mean they're um, a little more behaved then last time! I promise that." Arthur was quick on taking his words back, but it didn't stop Matthew from groaning.

"I-I trust you on this one. I'm still trying to get the green out of my hair, but I trust you!"

"Well our boys learned their lessons!" Arthur placed his hand on his forehead to stop his oncoming migraine from Alfred's words.

"Alfred, you git! How many times do I have to tell you? It's 'learnt' not 'learned'!"

"Fine, Mr. It's-learnt-not-learned." Arthur shot a glare at Alfred but decided against it for the sake of their children in their arms.

"If you two don't mind, I can take the boys now."

"Oh yeah, sure! Come on, Alexander, it's time for Dad to leave." The five year-old boy groaned as he was set down on the ground making him feel ten times shorter once again.

"Wake up, love. I have to get going now." Arthur patted Andrew's back to wake him from his nap and set him down with a little yawn escaping his lips. Both parents bent down to say some parting words to their twin boys.

"You have an awesome day, Alexander, and remember, if there's a problem, be the hero!"

"Got it, Dad!"

"That's my boy!" Alexander gave his father a high-five and big American hug.

"Now, Andrew, you be a big boy and behave yourself, understand?"

"Yes, Mum." Arthur winced at that name, but he didn't let it bother him this go around. Arthur gave his son a hug and kiss good-bye.

"Alright, you two, Mum and me are going to the meeting now!"

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Mum!" They waved their hands at their parents as they walked away and argued together.

"Alfred, you really need to work on your grammar. It's absolutely atrocious!"

"My grammar is fine, and what do mean by trash?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

Alexander giggled at them, but Andrew was too tired to even notice what was going on. Matthew scooted both of the boys inside and immediately locked the door so they won't get out. This Canadian caretaker was a professional among the nations and was easily chosen for the job he never applied for, but never in his years would he have thought he would be watching over his family members. Sure, they were dolls in the eyes of Alfred and Arthur, but these two had a long record of terrorize the poor guy. The last time he watched over them, Alexander feigned an injury so that his brother Andrew dropped a cup full of green tempura paint on his head. He was given an apology but that was all he got in all of their shenanigans in Daycare. Just the thought of them sent shivers down his back.

"Hi, Danica!" Matthew looked over to see Andrew and Alexander greeting Danica with a simple salutation instead of a fake spider. Maybe they have changed this time?

"Well, I can see that you two have changed a little!"

"Of course we have, Uncle Matthew." Uncle M-Matthew? Matthew was on Cloud Nine when he heard such sweet words from his precious nephew.

"I'm going to go get the camera. You two stay here and be- aw heck, you two know how to be nice!" The elated Canadian practically skipped to the closet in the back to retrieve his relic camera to capture this moment. Andrew and Alexander put on their sweetest smiles for their uncle but as soon as he was out of the room their smiles were replaced by glares and focused their attention Danica.

"So you think that since you live near here and can come early, you can be friends with Matt?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Danica was rather confused by what Andrew just said and sensed a tense atmosphere.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Alexander slammed his hand on the table causing Danica to jump.

"Alexander, stop it! You're going to get us in trouble again…" His teary-eyed brother pleaded.

"NO! Matthew is our family! You can't act nice to him!" Danica was shaken up a little but he stood up straight and faced Andrew like a good solider would.

"My vati (father) told me that I have to nice to others, so-"

"Your vati (father)? Your dad attacked my dad, and I'm not happy about that!"

"B-but my vati (father) would never hurt anyone!"

At that moment, Matthew can back from the closet, and all three boys were on their best behavior once again.

"Okay, you three, now smile!" All three of them showed off their toothy smiles to the camera.

"This isn't over…." Alexander whispered.

"America, I'm just saying that your grammar has an effect on how the boys speak later on in life."

"Oh, come on, Iggy, that's what Sesame Street is for."

"Ah…. Bullocks….." Arthur brought his hands up to his face and ran them through his messy hair as if he could fix his choppy hairstyle.

"I just hope our leaders know what they're doing…." Alfred looked over to see his partner a bit downtrodden from the thought. The American sighed and enthusiastically wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure what they're doing is the right thing for right now." They stopped at two large oak doors; Alfred placed his big hands on the door and swung them open.

"Even if the kids can't get a proper education from me, they still have you! Hehe… Iggy?" Alfred looked over to see that Arthur's eyes were wide open with his jaw open wide. Alfred slowly turned his head to see what he was looking at.

"Whoa!" His loud voice echoed in the room.

He saw the nation of North Italy and Germany passionately making out on the table with shirts and pants open, hair thrown askew, ties thrown to the other side of the table, and moans filling the air. Both lovers heard Alfred's voice and stopped their actions immediately, looking at both Alfred and Arthur with wide eyes.

"I didn't know that a sausage fest was going on in here."

Ludwig and Feliciano scrambled off the table and hurried to make themselves presentable once again. Alfred and Arthur froze in place like deer in headlights from that more than disturbing sight. Once Feliciano tucked his shirt in his pants and Ludwig straightened his tie, Ludwig tried to find the words to break the awkward silence.

"Um, I- we weren't expecting you to some so early." Arthur snapped out of his daze, but Alfred remained frozen in place.

"Alfred, it's rude to stare!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Alfred strode over to where Ludwig and Feliciano stood to say a proper 'hello'.

"Iggy over there wanted me to come- I mean! Um… Get over here and set up for this shin-dig."

"Right." Ludwig was still red from his sudden discovery, and Alfred scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get some paper towels to clean up this mess." Feliciano walked out the door as fast as he could without bumping into Arthur on the way out. Alfred watched the Italian leave in a hurry, thinking that he made it a bit weird for him. The Englishman didn't know what to do, so he went to the other side of the room to set things up on the podium.

"Sooooo," Alfred leaned in close to Ludwig, "What's it like on the Leaning Tower of Piza?" The German was flabbergasted and couldn't find the words to say. Alfred just smirked and wrapped an arm around the blushing German.

"All I can tell you that the view from Big Ben is amazing, but it's not as big as Florida."

"ALFRED FOSTER JONES!"

Meanwhile at the Daycare room…

"Whew Well, it looks like we have enough snacks to last us the whole day!" Matthew exasperated with much glee. On the small round table were three trays full of peanut butter celery sticks, cheese and crackers, and sliced apples (cut by Matthew).

"I owe it all to you guys." Matthew went and scooped the three boys in a hug.

"Thank you sooooo much!"

"You're welcome, Uncle Matthew." The twins put on their sweetest smile and their biggest eyes.

"And thank you, Danica." Alexander and Andrew shot a menacing glare to the German-Italian boy.

"You're welcome, Matthew." The Canadian put down the boys and rewarded them by helping themselves to one snack. Andrew and Alexander pushed Danica away to greedily receive their treats first. Just then they heard some voices coming from the hallway; both had thick heavy accents of both, what sounded like Chinese and Russian.

"Oh please маленький сын (little boy), why can't you call me отец (father)?"

"Aiyah, Ivan, he's still a baby! He'll call you that when he's a little older. Don't listen to your 父親 (father), you can call him by whatever you want."

"I don't understand! He never wants to talk to me, and it hurts in my little heart."

"Tch! You say that all the time, 丈夫 (husband), and besides I had the same problem with Japan when Ace was his age. He'll talk eventually, 親愛的 (Dear)."

The smaller Asian man with a ponytail draping his left shoulder stood on his tiptoes and gave the tall, burly Russian man a kiss on the cheek, unaware of the place they stood was in the view of three little boys that simultaneously let out their expressions of disgust for them to hear and realized their place.

"Eh, don't be rude, boys!

Matthew strode over to the door and greeted the foreign parents that awaited at the door.

"Mornin' China ummm… Mr. R-Russia." Poor Matthew couldn't hold back his fear. Just looking at the Russian towering over him, even though he was a mere three feet away, made the Canadian quake in his leather hiker boots.

"上午 (Morning), We brought Ace along with us and we would appreciate if you can take care of him for today's meeting."

"It's no problem at all! That's why I'm here, eh."

"Hmm? Ivan! Give him Ace already."

"Ах да (Oh, yes), I will."

Cold, piercing eyes and a dark aura just seemed to surround the Russian and his little son, poor Matthew can only be jealous of the boy's bravery. He couldn't stop shaking even after he received the child and the Eurasian couple left the room then headed toward the conference. Yet the short of the couple couldn't help but worry a bit about his child, Ace. He was so shy and timid most of the time, and whenever he did talk, he would come straight to his mother Yao. He looked almost like Yao, so most assumed he was another brother of his till they look into his eyes and realize that he was related to none other than the largest nation in the world, also known as Ivan Braginski.

"Ehhh…. He's one scary man." Matthew placed the child down on the ground and let him scurry of to the other boys in the room. While Matthew held his polar bear and talked (and possibly praying) to himself in the corner, the dark haired Ace conversed with the young nations as his mother taught him to.

"好我的朋友 (Hello, my friends)."

"What the heck are you saying?" Andrew piqued in a less than nice tone.

"He's just saying hello, Andrew." He stood corrected by the boy with the heart shaped curl.

"Thank you, Danica. I'm sorry that can't speak properly yet."

"Geez your talk is too nice!" All the boys turned to stare at Andrew with much confusion.

"Excuse me but what?" Ace asked.

"You're talking to nice!"

"I-is it a bad thing?"

"Ummm no, but! You do that only when you see a superhero cause they saved your life and all!"

Ace blinked once and then twice before cocking his head to one side and agreeing in his shy way. Danica on the other hand didn't shy away from taking his hand and dragging his friend to the toy box in the corner. Just seeing them so happy made Andrew gag on the inside. Why should the enemy have fun when the hero is nearby?

"Really, Norge? How come I can't hold them!"

"The last time you did, you dropped them and gave them huge bruises on their heads."

A tall Danish man with messy blonde hair swished to the right side of his head lumbered over his smaller partner as he begged him to hold the children in his arms but to no avail, he didn't give them up. These men were none other than the nations of Denmark and Norway. Denmark was a strapping man with all of his youthful features despite going through numerous wars with the nations he once owned including his partner Norway. Now, the country of Norway was one of the quiet types with a sharp tongue which is rather surprising for most people to listen to him since he has more imaginary friends than England. Yet out of all of the Nordic countries Norway was the one who was able to put up with the former King of Northern Europe and then later take his hand in marriage. Most of the Nordic countries didn't agree on Norway's decision, even his longtime friend Berwald Oxenstierna tried to persuade him not to go through with it. As much as they begged and persisted, the small Norwegian simply ignored them all and went along with the marriage. Needless to say Norway and Denmark acted like an old couple with the Norwegian constantly bickering at the Dane for his tasteless comments, but, by the end of the day, they showed each other the love that couldn't be seen in the daylight. Though never shown to many eyes, both loved each other dearly (despite their war-filled past). With that love, they were blessed with two beautiful twin daughters that Norway refuses to hand over to his husband Denmark.

"Not true! It was just dirt, right, kids?"

"You lie, Far (father)."

"Urgh!" A pang of hurt went into nation's heart. His eldest daughter Hjordis was always blunt with her answers and never lied. If Norway was ever born a girl, he would be born with short pale blonde hair with that mysterious floating curl, a soft, round face, and that cold stare from those dark blue eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn't a female with such attractive features, but Hjordis, his older twin daughter, inherited these attributes. In Denmark's eyes, she was a spitting image of Norway despite being a girl, but it didn't matter to him. Whenever he found his Norwegian wife absent of their household, he would take one look of his precious daughter and feel the presence of his missing wife. Sometimes he was compelled to embrace her, and yet, she was able to wriggle out of his bone crushing hug, which crushed his heart.

At times like that he was happy he that Vanir blessed him with his younger daugher, Vibeke. Never shy and never quiet, the five-year-old had an exuberant personality that matched her father's exactly. Denmark bragged how his lille Viking (little Viking) was born with his magnificent eyes, a dashing smile (which is a bit odd to say about a girl but hey, it's Denmark), and his wheat colored hair that was fashioned the same short, choppy style as his own. Indeed the Danish and Norwegian children were identical twins despite their appearances and personality. Both of the girls made the beautiful land that was known as the Faroe Islands.

The Dane took much pride in his daughters, never once thinking he would end up with children of his own. He tried to spoil them with delicious Danish pastries, but Norway would catch him in the act then scold him for such improper parenting. Hjordis was smart enough to not take her father's bribe, though she only wished that her sister wasn't as gullible. It couldn't be helped since Denmark dotes her so much, and Norway just lets him have his fatherly-like moments. When supervised, that is.

"Nooooooorrrrrrrgggggeeeee! Please let me hold them?"

"I told you no, and that's final, Denmark." The poor Dane hung his head in defeat.

"Far! Far! (Father! Father!) Carry me! Carry me!" Little Vibeke stretched out her little hands toward Denmark who perked up his head to see his little Viking wanting his attention. He immediately looked at Norway with wide eyes and a big goofy grin across his face, and the Norwegian knew he couldn't win this one. With a sigh and roll of the eyes, he shifted her weight on his arm and handed over to Denmark their youngest daughter. It didn't take long for Denmark to take a hold of his child and throw her up into the air and then catch her to receive pearls of giggles that filled the hallways. Norway couldn't conceal a small smile by the sight. Hjordis only had one word to describe the scene…

"Irriterende. (Annoying.)"

Back at the Meeting Room, Alfred continued badger the still flushed Ludwig while Arthur set up the room with Feliciano all the time avoiding each other as much as possible.

"Come on, Deutschland, why can't you tell me?"

"One; don't call me 'Deutschland,' and two; it is not your business to know."

"Oh, please! You were totally making out and having hot European sex with a nice piece of ass!" Yet the American was unaware of the English gentleman stood behind him as he finished his last comment.

"Excuse me, America," Arthur cleared his throat getting Alfred's attention, "If you're the one who arranged this meeting, why am I the one setting it up for you?" Alfred looked up from his colleague to see the room in order.

"Well, I was going to help, but it seems you've done it better than I can sooooooo…. GOOD JOB!" Alfred flashed a smile and gave Arthur a thumbs up. The poor Brit wanted a vacation now. As soon as Arthur walked away to find a place to relax, Alfred turned his attention back to Ludwig.

"What's with the office sex? Are you two trying to spice up your marriage, 'cause if that's what it is, I can teach you some of my secret moves that I use to make Iggy go crazy!"

"America, my and Italy's sex life is none of your business, so please, leave us be."

"Well, it's not like you two go at it before a meeting. New kink or something?"

"No! It's- ugh…"

"Germany, buddy, you can tell me. Tell good ol' America everything." Alfred slung an arm over Ludwig's broad shoulders to loosen him up a bit.

"You know that I don't look at you as my senior."

"Whatever. Now tell me!" Skeptical, Ludwig didn't know if was safe to tell a loose cannon like Alfred his and Feliciano's plan for another child. It seemed too soon, plus the emergency meeting was called for the parents of all child nations. Whatever that may be, they needed to find out why Danica is involved. It wasn't safe but yet he needed to vent some of his stress since it is only natural, right?

"America, I've been dealing with a lot of stress mostly with-"

"Hello, comrades! I'm so glad to see you once again!" With big arms wrapping around Ludwig's and Alfred's shoulders, the two nations turned to their heads to see the devilish smile of Ivan (the red bastard communist as Alfred might say).

"Hey Ivan (you fucking communist), how are you (and your lead paint filled communist Chinese slave and your communist son in training)?"

"I'm fine (you overweight American pig), I just want to see you're faring (with your Godforsaken Englishman and your twins raised from Rasputin)."

"We're wonderful (not that you already know that, you stalker)."

Ludwig felt the tension between the two's less than kind words toward the old rivals and immediately slipped away from Ivan's grip to avoid any participation in World War Three going on behind his back.

Feliciano wasn't faring too well either now that the room was being set up for another Chinatown by Yao, showing off his fake products before the conference, and Arthur was trying too hard make conversation with Feliciano, still red. There was already trouble, and the meeting hasn't started yet! It only intensified Ludwig's ongoing headache.

"You bitches are so loud it's like a goddamn orgy!" The boisterous voice rang throughout the room letting everyone give their undivided attention to the personification of The Republic of Turkey with the Arabic Republic of Egypt right behind him.

"Must you be so loud, Sadiq? It's very ill proper to yell at friends." Gupta Muhammad Hassan never had a dull tongue when it came to scolding his infamous partner, Sadiq Andan. Gupta had such patience that is comparable to Norway's, but he had a bit of an untamed spirit that deemed acceptable to Sadiq's tastes. Sadiq was a brute especially back in his glory days of claiming countries as his own. He never failed to make an entrance when tensions were high.

"'M no' likin' th's meetin'"

"Ruotsi (Sweden), the meeting hasn't even started yet!"

"St'll no' likin' it." The lumbering personification of Sweden sighed with annoyance. His loyal companion (though the union was forced upon), the sensitive Finland (or TinoVäinämöinen), started to worry about Berwald's choice of words now that he noticed Russia's overwhelming presence. As if Berwald cared what others think since his country was made a mockery by his people posting random viral videos of his police men dancing on duty or make ridiculous songs about his pants. But the biggest one had to be…

"DENMARK IS HEEEEEREEEEE!" Speak of the devil.

"Ahem."

"And Norge."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you- oh the klamme luderso (disgusting bitch whore) is here." Berwald narrowed his eyes and glared at his longtime nemesis leaving Tino to stand in complete uselessness as he walked up to the Dane.

"Wh're ya kid'"

"Oh, ho! Did you forget that I have fathered TWO little girls or did I hear ya wron' cuz of ya accen'?"

"Piec' a shi-!"

"Berwald! You promised you wouldn't pick a fight!" Pale blue eyes stared at the little Finnish man.

"What? You gonna listen to your 'littl' w'fe'?"

"You' dead!"

"Bring it, salmiakki breath!"

And so began another Swedish-Danish war in the conference room. Tino only hoped that the kids where having a better time than the Nordics.

"Aland! Aland! You came!" Danica ran up to the small girl with the pale blonde hair and the sky blue eyes hiding behind the pant leg of an older boy with a much darker shade of blonde hair and sharp acidic green eyes.

"Whoa there buddy! I don't think I want my sister to have a boyfriend just yet."

"But he's just a friend!"

"I'm kidding. Go play kiddo." Aland squealed in glee as she ran toward he friends waiting for her except the ever so quiet (not to mention snobbish) Cyprus, daughter of both Turkey and Egypt. Wearing a gold tiara in on top of her long black hair she watched the others in utter annoyance as she sat quietly in a plastic chair on the other side of the room away from the sound of laughter. She was stubborn but she had a character that one could ponder on for a long time.

"Peter, what are you doing here? I thought you would be in the meeting with your parents."

"That's what I thought too, Matthew. But Fin Mama and Su Papa told me that I wasn't allowed to go, which is odd itself."

"Hmmm that is odd?"

"Matthew, do you have any idea what this meeting is about?" Matthew scrunched up his nose and adjusted his glasses a bit.

"I have a vague idea, but I honestly have no clue."

"Then why would they call you?"

"America only told me that the kids were coming and it's my job to watch over them. That's all I can tell you."

"Ummm, alright."

"Hey, wasn't that Andorra that passed by?"

Peter turned around to see golden hair pass and a white dress pass by the door. He rushed to the door to call out to the girl that left him starstruck.

"Andorra, come back here!" She whirled around to look Peter with those large green eyes and a smile that reached ear to ear.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! I got lost again. I guess I should try and follow people next time, oui (yes)?"

"Uhhahaha yeah." He laughed nervously.

_Get it together Peter! You're with Ravis not her!_

"Andorra, is your umm Papa here?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah he's here for sure! He'll drop by later, don't worry." A huge relief came over Matthew after he heard her words of comfort. It's clear to see how Matthew feels about Andorra's father.

"Matthew? When are we going to play a game?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Aland, we'll start daycare soon; we just need to wait for one more person to come, that's all!"

"You mean your boyfriend?" Matthew blushed furiously and began to stammer when he tried to explain his relationship is completely not it seemed. Peter stepped in after he stopped laughing at his sister and take her to friends to play.

"ああ！すみません！私が遅れている。(Ah! I'm sorry! I'm late!)"

"Oh, Japan, you're here! I was afraid that you weren't coming to the meeting."

"Yes well, Natsuko and I woke up a bit late today and missed our flight. I probably need to buy a new alarm clock, or maybe I'm just getting old?" He mumbled to himself making Matthew cock his head in slight confusion.

"Sorry, I'm talking to myself again."

"No, no, it's fine, eh. I do that a lot (when people don't realize I'm there)."

"Ah, right. I'm must go now since I'm already late as it is."

"Good idea, eh. Well, n-not that I-I would want you to leave, it's just that you n-need to get going!"

"I believe I understand you?"

"Great, now that's settled, I can take Natsuko from here."

"Ooh, err one moment please." Japan lifted his daughter up and whispered quietly in her ears in his native tongue. Matthew was a bit curious to hear what was said but it pointless since his other language was French.

"。。。わかった (Got it)？" Natsuko nodded her head furiously as she was set down onto the ground to play with her friends. Japan bowed his head and left the room till Matthew stopped him for one question.

"Japan, can Natsuko…?"

"Ahhh, I'm afraid not. I have been trying to get her but so far… nothing."

"Oh dear, it doesn't matter. One day she'll get the hang of it."

"Right, right…" Japan was saddened by that fact.

"Don't worry, eh. She has friends here and they'll help her out, like Danica!" Japan looked past Matthew to see the boy converse with his shy daughter. He couldn't help but smile at the son of his two comrades, no, his best friends. It was a relief to know his daughter had the same care as he did back in his day when he was just known as an isolated island. With that, Japan bowed his head at the Daycare teacher and took his leave to the meeting.

"Okay, everyone, we can start now!"

"Matthew?"

"Yes, Vibeke?"

"Where's Andrew and Alexander?" Eyes widened in fear.

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE, GET TO A CORNER NOW!" The children and Matthew scrambled for cover and the sound of children (and a Canadian) screams could be heard a mile away.

Twenty minutes have passed since the doors opened and it became clear to America that most of the nations were present in the room. Feliciano was bent on telling on his brother, Lovino Vargas, on the new pasta making techniques while El país de la pasión de España (The country of passion Spain) made conversation with Ludwig about his 'cute little Lovi's' sleeping habits. The Nordics seem to have the time of their lives by trying to beat each other senseless while the rest of the Mediterraneans made bets on who would win though Russia betted that whoever loses must become one with him, leaving China to resist smacking him in the head with his oversized wok. Enough was enough and it was time to get the ball rolling.

"HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TIME FOR THIS MEETING TO START!" The chatter only got louder and left America frozen in his hero pose. Drastic moments cause for drastic measures! America took out his red vuvuzela and took a huge breath to release the dreaded sound deafening everyone and drowning out their conversations.

"Now that I got your attention, I think it's time to start the meeting!"

All nations grumbled to themselves as they took their respective seats in the room by sitting next to their significant others while sitting away from those who might rouse some the others anger. America waited patiently before he drew all the blinds and turned on his projector. With the clearing of his throat and the adjustment of his tie, he commenced the meeting.

"Parents of small children nations, I've called you to this meeting to talk about a very important subject." America pulled out a remote control from his jacket and clicked on the next slide. The words that appeared on the screen left everyone shocked beyond belief.

"That's right," he exasperated, "today we are going to talk about world peace."

* * *

Hello you guys~!

Sorry that I haven't update in like... half a year! Stuff in my life was just rather hectic and I had a hard time trying to find the time to type again.

Fear not my dear readers, for I am back and continuing this story! You thought I forgot about it and totally dropped, huh? Good thing I didn't! I want to finish this story as soon as I can so I can get to writing more about Danica and his adventures with Italy and Germany~

I want to thank those who gave me their OCs to use in my story. You guys are awesome! Sadly, I wasn't able to use all of them even though they were awesome! I assure you that more children will come into the story, I just have to figure out when they come in is all~

Thank you to those who have been so patient with me throughout this whole time and I really couldn't finish this chapter without my friends TamerLorika and GothicDancer. They pretty much kicked my butt to finish this ;_; Good thing too!

I'll see you lovelies in the next chapter that is currently in the works


	9. The World Peace Plan

She's Still Here Ch. 9

Everything stood silent in the room except the miniature fan inside the projector that shone bright blue Times New Roman font, "United Nations' New International Plan of Peace". Blue is the color known to keep overly excited people calm, yet nations shifted nervously as the words loomed over them as death hovered over them with his scythe. The young Finnish man scooted closer to his Swedish partner and leaned in to rest a nervous hand on his leg.

"Ruotsi (Sweden), what is going on?" Berwald brought his attention to Tino's worried eyes. He rested his hand on top of Tino's.

"Tis 'kay. Not'ing will happen." Tino bit his lip and looked away into his nervous thoughts.

A clearing of a throat caught the attention of everyone as they looked Alfred adjusting his tie and tightening his grip on the white remote. He put on his heroic smile and brave front, yet Arthur could sense his energy from across the table.

"Look ya'll, I know we've been striving for this for quite some time now and it has, well… resulted in some wars," Ludwig didn't hold back a loud scoff. "but I really think this plan could work this time around!"

"Question!" Lukas (Denmark to most, idiot to Berwald) butted in, "What does this have to do with our kids?"

"Lukas, hold kjeft! (shut up!)" Norway glared at him for his indecent manners.

"Ah! Yes,… well –_ahem-_ Our kids are very vital to this plan." Nations couldn't hold back their side comments and conversations. '_Vital_?' '_Plan_?' they whispered. What did Alfred mean, and, more importantly, why should their children be involved? Aren't they too young to be put in such an adult situation? If so, why did their bosses condone this type of action to happen without them knowing anything and then let it be told by the nation that stuffs his face with burgers all day long?

Tension was beginning to rise, and the meeting had barely started! Feliciano would usually want to talk Ludwig's ear off about random nonsense about how to create the perfect plate of pasta, but it was obviously different this time. Feliciano frantically looked around to only see lips moving and uttering words in a low hissing sound catching only a few words like,

'_are the kids in trouble?', 'whose idea is this?', 'why does this matter?', 'no such thing as world peace!'_

The whispering grew louder and louder with each passing second. Feliciano closed his eyes and put his head down. _Accidenti! (Damn!) I knew I should've brought that pasta! Urgh I'm getting kind of hungry. Wait, no! I can't think of food. Oh Dio! (Oh God!) I don't know what to do! Make them stop!_

He closed his eyes and leaned his head down unconsciously biting his nails for relief. Feliciano only hoped that the kids were having a better time than they were.

All remained quiet in the Daycare Room. Too quiet.

Matthew peered over the wood counter with a metal strainer tied down to his head and a wooden spoon in his hands. His violet eyes scanned the room from left to right trying to spot any ahoges that could be wandering around the room. Everything seemed to be normal and the rest of the children in the corner seem to loosen their grip on each other as they saw Matthew stand up. That is till they all heard two devious giggles echoing throughout the whole room.

Everyone shrieked in fear and huddled into the corner once again. The poor Canadian man was so shaken by this that tears began to form on the corner of his violet eyes. Vibeke stuck her head up and searched the room with her own eyes. She didn't know what everyone was afraid of, not even her sister seem to care much either. The great Danish-Norwegian Princess was not going to stay put, no, not for one second. Daycare was supposed to be fun and have lots of games and boy, did she know games! Vibeke squeezed out of the group and toddled off to the door only to be pulled back by none other than her sister.

"Don't leave here. It's not safe right now." She wasn't going to take that answer. She had other plans in mind.

"But I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Uggghhh! Far (Father) told you to go before we left!"

"It was a long time ago, and I have to go noooooooow!"

Hjordis dragged her sister over to Matthew who immediately jumped at her tugging on his shirt. She promptly told him that she was going to the bathroom with her sister. He profusely refused the idea at such a time but Hjordis insisted giving no verbal reason why except Vibeke's whimpers and crossed legs. Matthew sighed and agreed to them only if they stick together and stay close to the wall when going to and from.

Hjordis agreed to the compromised and led her sister out the door and into the hallway. It was then Vibeke straightened up and started giggling at her sister.

"Haha! Matthew is so stupid!"

"Vibeke, I thought we were going to the bathroom."

"Hmm? I didn't need to **go** to the bathroom."

"But, but… We're going back. I don't want Andrew or Alex to come get us!"

"No way! I want to play now!"

"We are going to get in trouble. Now let's go back!" Hjordis began to drag Vibeke back to the room until…

"The only one in trouble is Danica." Hjordis stopped and turned to her sister.

"Trouble? What trouble!" Hjordis became frantic and started to wonder what was going on behind Vibeke's giggles and smiles.

"You know Alex and Andrew don't like Danica," No surprises there. "And I know you like Danica!" Hjordis pouted as a blush began to appear on her face.

"I also know where they are!" Vibeke got out of her sister's grip and ran over to the nearest air vent. She grabbed the metal frame with her nimble fingers and took off the cover to reveal a steel vent that seemed to go on into the darkness.

"Alex and Andrew told me where they hide." Vibeke wasted no time climbing into the hole in the wall but Hjordis seemed a bit apprehensive. Vibeke grabbed her hand pulled her in reassuring nothing will happen.

"I'm just afraid that we'll get in trouble too. What if Mor (Mother) finds out?"

"That's why we have Far (Father)! He talks to Mor (Mother) and then they play leap frog!"

Hjordis doesn't know what Vibeke meant by leap frog, but it if meant that they can help Danica then she was going to take her chances. Hjordis climbed into the vent with Vibeke and both made their way over to Andrew and Alex. Hjordis just hoped that they weren't too late or in another trap.

"Settle down, settle down!," Alfred called out to the room of arguing nations, "Look I haven't even told you guys what's going on yet!"

"Why should you tell us! Why should you know anything! All you do is sit on your ass all day while stuffing shit balls down your throat and watch cartoons about saving the world when we are the world and hear that you are trying to put our kids in jeopardy!" Being the boisterous Turkish man that no one listened to, every nation chimed in with their agreements for his statement. This didn't settle well for Alfred and it was a good thing Arthur spoke up or he would have pulled one of Ludwig's famous sit-down-and-shut-up rants.

"Everyone I ask you to settle down and please, for the Queen's sake, to take the noise down a bloody level and listen to the rest of the information given!"

Silence reigned inside the room once more but the tension between nations remained. Alfred was thoroughly annoyed by the rude interruptions and resumed; interruptions or not.

"Right, well the whole plan and how this will work lies in one thing," Alfred used his pointer and clicked to the next slide, "That would be our kids." This struck a chord in all of their hearts to see a collage of pictures of all the nations with their children in happy innocent times.

"This is sick." Germany muttered to himself. Feliciano kept his head down in embarrassment from that statement.

"I know some of you are concerned right now, but I just have to say that neither me nor Iggy here didn't know what this was all about till a couple of weeks ago from our bosses. This is what we found out." Alfred clicked to another slide with only an old vintage picture of familiar men in suits sitting together in a room with flags adorning the room much similar to the one they are sitting in right now.

"Our leaders held secret meetings with each other right after each World War discussing what plans must be taken so that we nations could live together in peace." Alfred clicked onto another slide. "It didn't work."

He made that point clear with pictures of all the wars that had taken place over the years. It didn't settle well for Ludwig to see that cursed swastika on the arms of his soldiers and himself; just seeing that man with his hand held up high and toward the people and God gave him bad memories of all that happened. Every nation couldn't look at their people suffering in those pictures, not even Arthur who refused to look away.

"A couple months ago, our leaders met one more time. It was supposed to be the last attempt to gain world peace and they found it." Another slide was shown. Each of the children's pictures was shown with graphs showing the measurements of growth spurts and sicknesses and traits. Charts were displayed right next to the graphs showing the countries they represent and their economic growth, population rate, and disasters both natural and manmade.

Everyone felt uneasy in the room seeing how each child's information is brightly displayed on the large screen for every nation to see. It only left them open to future insults of their parenting and their children's weak points.

"Our leaders and our children's leaders have been closely monitoring their growth progress and it's safe to say that all of them have been progressing at the same rate as humans," There was a slight pause, "This alone can leave a huge door of possibilities and only one answer came to mind." One more click led them to one answer that all of them could one day regret.

"Our answer to finally achieve world peace… Is to erase our children's memories."

"Vibeke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Nope!"

"What? Vibeke, I'm scared!" Hjordis stopped venturing after her sister in the dark, dusty air vent. She tried to wipe off her skirt but since it was too dark to see, it was pretty much useless. Vibeke laughed at her and kept going not minding she left her sister behind since it didn't take long for her to follow her again. It didn't take long for the twins to start hearing other voices which made Hjordis jump out of her skin and Vibeke to shush her sister.

"Are you sure this'll work Andrew?"

"Yeah it will! Who isn't afraid of spiders?"

"I'm afraid of spiders!"

"You're a baby."

"I am not!"

Vibeke couldn't stifle her giggle brothers arguing over something so petty! She wasn't afraid of spiders and yet Alex was crying once again, which made it even funnier! Hjordis on the other hand didn't like spiders at all and stayed far away from the thing dangling on the thin web. Heck, it didn't even help that her sister was reaching for it. Wait a minute…

"What are you doing here?" Andrew exclaimed.

"Came to find you guys of course!" Vibeke giggled.

"No way! Go somewhere else and find another hiding place!"

"But it's so boring! Everyone is in the good hiding place now…" An idea struck the twins' heads.

"Where are they?"

"Over in the reading corner. Matty is so scared!" Vibeke and Andrew crawled away into the vent leaving their own siblings behind.

"Ummm Alex?" It didn't take long for him to start crying after his brother and crawl after him in desperation. Hjordis gave into the pressure and her sudden fear of darkness and crawled out of there.

"Matt can we go now?"

"N-n-not yet, Mag. Jus-just a little bit longer."

"Matt, we've been here almost the whole time. Can we move now?"

"Non!" The group of kids groaned loudly. They'd gotten bored to the point they used each other as pillows and look up at the ceiling to count to whatever number they learned last week. Andorra just had about enough of waiting around and asking questions for the last five minutes. She stood up, walked past Matthew and raised her arms in the air.

"Attention my royal subjects!" Everyone lazily picked their heads up to see what commotion Mag was making.

"I, Magdelena, shall make the first ruling as your Queen!"

'_This isn't good.'_ Matthew thought to himself. All the kids started to break out of their boredom and walked over to Mag. Their daycare teacher tried to act like the shepherd the herd back but none listened. He was getting too boring anyways.

"Yes! Yes, my children! Come hither!"

"Now hold up a minute!" Dull eyes turned to Matthew. "May I remind you that we are in a dangerous situation? We have the twins on the loose and we have two girls missing!"

"You still at that, old man?"

"Old man? May I remind you that your paren-"

"You're boring us out of our minds! We need excitement here too, ya know? That's why I, Magdelena, ruler of the children, shall bring you all out of boredom!"

All of the kids rejoiced to such news and were willing to listen to their new Queen of Daycare. Matthew couldn't process any of the despair in his head and hoped for answer from up above to send him some kind of miracle.

"Hey move over!"

"No, stop! I can't take this!"

"Augh! I dropped the spider!"

"Noooooooo! It's on meeeeee!"

Maybe he thought too soon. At that moment, the ceiling above him gave out and all four of his missing little children landed right on top of his body.

"Hey that didn't hurt at all!"

"That's because you landed on Matt, you dummy!"

"Oops. Sorry Uncle Matt."

"Ummm Vibeke…. Where's the spider?"

Speak of the devil, it didn't take them long to find out that their eight legged friend was on Matthew's glasses. The only problem is that he didn't like…

"SPIDER!" Matthew sprang out of his spot and screamed wildly alarming all the kids as they all ran for cover from the spider that held on to the Canadian's glasses for dear life. Vibeke and Hjordis hid underneath the table; Alex ran into Andrew and both fell to the ground; Danica pulled Natsuko over to the toy bin so they won't get hurt by the hysterical Matt (and it was a soldier's duty to protect women and children); Ace ducked into the curtains; Zarita just sat in a corner and watched the madness unfold before her; and Peter pulled Mag and his little sister, Aina, close to corner so that they won't get trampled.

If only someone could hear their screams right now.

Back over at the meeting of the parent nations, it was break time and all the nations stepped out of the room to have some time to process what was going to happen. Feliciano walked out by himself leaving Ludwig to question Alfred and his motives. He still couldn't wrap his head around the whole situation and didn't seem like he could go through with all of the events that has happened in a matter of one week. What was he going to do?

"¡Hola (Hello) Feliciano, I haven't seen you in a long time! How have you been?" Antonio strode over with his million watt smile and gracious hugs to pick Feliciano out of his gloomy mood.

"Ciao grande fratello Antonio (Hello big brother Antonio), I've been well and so has Danica and Ludwig."

"Ah si, the little bebé (baby). I bet he's growing up just like papa!"

"Oy! Bastardo Spagna (Bastard Spain)! What did we tell you about using real names during meeting?" The southern persona of Italy can up right behind Antonio with his acid green eyes piercing into his back.

"Lo siento mi Lovi. Acabo de hablar con su hermano. (I'm sorry my Lovi. I was just talking with your brother.)"

"Non farlo di nuovo! Comunque, ho bisogno di parlare con mio fratello. (Don't do it again! Anyways, I need to talk to my brother.)"

"Oh! Si, si (yes, yes) you two probably want to catch up on a lot of things. I'll be over there." Antonio walked over to Gilbert and Francis to strike up another plan to sneak to the bars after the meeting leaving Lovino and Feliciano alone in a short awkward silence.

"Ciao fratello, it's been a lon-"

"Cut the crap and tell me what's going on." Feliciano was taken aback by his words and began to panic as if he knew something.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" He tried to fake a smile to throw Lovino off.

"You're not fooling anyone fratello. Now I want to know and you better tell me!" He crossed his arms and gave him that cold, acidic stare. Feliciano wanted to break down and tell him the truth, but he was just scared about what he might say or what he may do. None of them talked and they stood in silence while giving each other awkward glances. Lovino clicked his tongue and turned to Antonio for a couple of moments.

"Spain, I'm going out to lunch with Veneziano this time."

"Oh, uhhh sure, I don't mind that." He seemed a little down by this. Lovino rolled his eyes at him.

"I'll make it up to you and ughh… make dinner later." Antonio's face lit up and he promptly gave Lovino a kiss on his red cheek then whispered some words in his ear. All Feliciano saw was his brother yell out "CHIGI!" and slap big brother on the face. Lovino grabbed Feliciano by his wrist leading both of them out of the building in haste.

The Italians found a quant bakery a couple blocks from the meeting and sat down with some coffee and black forest cake. Feliciano loved his brother and would do anything for him (within reason that is) but now he couldn't bear to look at him in eyes. He grew up with those green eyes looking at him and judging him, and Feliciano would look at them smile. Now he just shied away in a small corner with his coffee cup near his chest to let him know that he's still awake and not dreaming a horrible nightmare.

"Look, Feli, I know you're hiding something. Can you just please tell me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I thought we came here for lunch."

"You call his confectionary lunch? I saw your face during the whole meeting. This is just more about Danica isn't it?" Feliciano could feel his heart strings tug when Lovino mentioned Danica. He knew and there's no point in hiding it. He was his brother for crying out loud! He wouldn't hurt him for this, right?

"Okay, you got me," He kept his voice low so the bakers wouldn't hear their conversation, "Lovino, you know I love Ludwig and Danica very much. You know I would anything for them and… well, my whole family, even you! Well, I'm just worried about what's going to happen now. I was so happy with how things are going and now I'm just, I'm… ahh… I was ahhh… Ugh, I can't say it."

"Say what?" Feliciano glanced at his brother and back down again. He shook his head in denial.

"Feliciano, tell me now." He kept his voice low but harsh.

"_Sigh, _Ludwig and I want to have another baby." Lovino let out his breath and leaned back into his chair with his hands covering his eyes. The other Italian couldn't tell if he was mad or disappointed, he just didn't know. He was thinking of lying or make it seem like a joke but that wouldn't help the cause any further.

"Is there anything more?"

"Well, maybe a little bit."

"What is it?"

"Ummm it has to do with Danica's birthday next month."

"Yes and?"

"Danica asked for a little sister." Just those words pained Lovino and it was clearly seen on his face. He sat back up and looked at his brother in the eyes.

"Feliciano, you know I love Danica as if he were my own." He paused for a moment or two. "But if he is asking for something like that, then you raised a spoiled brat."

"No, no, no, no, no, that's not what I meant at all!" Feliciano placed his hand over Lovino's. "Even though Danica asked for a little sister, Ludwig and I were planning to have another even if he asked or not. But now I'm worried… I don't know what they'll do if I have another baby. I just don't want to think that they'll make me…" He trailed off to place a tan hand over his abdomen and close his eyes. "I don't want that."

Lovino understood what his brother was trying to tell him. He knew his own brother and he knew that Feliciano wouldn't do any harm to others whether they are born or not. The sight of his counterpart with a lowly look on his face was rare let alone unbearable for him to look at. Lovino thought he would be happy and want to brag about something as big as planning for another child, but this was too different. He took his brother's warm hand and gently rubbed circles with his thumb like their grandfather did whenever they needed some reassurance.

"Fratello, you need to tell them your plans before it's too late." He saw his brother pick up his head and looked at him with large amber eyes.

"I can't."

"You have to! I don't want to see you hurt again." Lovino tightened his grip on his brother's hand. "Feliciano I never showed it much, but I love you and I don't want to see you go through that pain of another loss." He didn't want to believe his brother at the moment. He didn't want to believe anyone anymore. Reality of being a country was starting to be too much that now he wanted to run from it all. Just get up and run away from the city the country and live like it was the Renaissance again but Lovino made him stay in that moment.

"I'm not going to tell them. They'll probably deny me from having another and what am I going to do about Danica? Well? I don't know and I don't think Ludwig knows either even though he knows pretty much everything but...if I want to have a baby then I don't want anyone to know about it!"

"I know about it! You can't hide from that fact and for all I know, you probably told someone else already!" He was right. '_He's always right.'_ Feliciano reasoned with himself.

'_The sky's really gray today. Why can't it be sunny for once?'_ Feliciano thought to himself as he looked out the window.

"You can't be selfish anymore." He gave no answer and kept ignoring Lovino. "What if you're not the only country that wants to have a baby?" He broke out of his daze and gave his brother some of his attention.

"I bet you that weird guy has the hots for France and probably wants to fuck that guy to get some kids of his own since he's so lonely." He shook his head and went back to his window. "Or what about that Zari kid? I bet Gupta would love to have another just so she isn't so stuck up anymore!"

"Are you really being serious or are you trying to make me mad?"

"I'm trying to make a point. You're probably not the only one who wants to have more kids." Point made but it didn't still didn't make Feliciano any more comfortable. He didn't want to think about the answer that may come to answer him.

"Look, if you won't say anything then I will."

"Fine, I won't fight it."

"No white flags? No giving up your body for forgiveness?"

"No. It's no longer war but the fight to keep my family safe. If I can't do it then what good of a country am I?

"Feliciano, we all get scared sometimes."

"I'm not scared nor am I good at being a country. My duty is being a parent and I just want to know that my family will be safe is all."

"You really have changed, haven't you, Feliciano? You use to be really childish during meetings and eat pasta all the time while drawing all over the notes. And now I see that you've grown up. Nonno (Grandpa) would have wanted to see that."

"I had to grow up even if I didn't want to. I had to for my family that I love and worked so hard to make sure they're happy." Lovino didn't say anything but nodded at his brother's choice of words. He looked down at his watch to see the time.

"Let's finish up coffee and then go back for the rest of the meeting, okay?"

"Si (Yes)." Lovino ordered a new cup of coffee since his first one got cold. Felciano was able to keep his warm with his hands and placed two lumps of sugar and some cream in his to make it taste like his coffee back in Italy. Both brothers sat in silence for the duration of their stay leaving nothing behind except a tip and some cherries on their plates.

"Bonjour~ mes petits~! (Hello~ my little ones~!)" Francis sung at the doorway of the daycare room.

"It's Francis! Get 'im!" Andrew shouted and charged at him with Alex but Matthew was able to catch those rambunctious two by their collars and set them down at their time out corners.

"Sorry, Francis, those two have been very naughty today." Both of them stuck their tongues out at their uncle.

"Mon dieu! Are you alright, Matthieu?"

"Eh?" Matt looked down on his wardrobe and realized Francis saw the paint stains that covered his favorite pants; the holes in his shirt; and his newly cracked glasses.

"Well, you know how much _fun_ daycare can be."

"Oui, I can see that. Why aren't the little ones eating? It's snack time, non?"

"Ahh that would be another thing. We had a bit of a scare earlier and our snacks got demolished."

"You should've heard Matt! He screamed like a girl!" Hjordis grabbed her sister and pulled her into the group of sad children that mourned over their lost snack. The Frenchman could see the look on the young ones and felt their sadness from afar.

"Oh Matthieu, I'm so sorry that happened. Maybe it was a good thing that I brought some _snacks _with me." The children heard that word.

"Snacks? What are you talking abo-," Francis held up a tin cookie box to Matthew's face which lit up to his surprise and to the children's interest.

"Oh, Francis, you shouldn't have!"

"But I did. I can't let the little ones go on without something delicious in their rumbling tummies." Matthew expressed his gratitude and called the children over to some of the French treats given to them. Each said their 'thank yous' and snacked on their cookies.

"Francis, really, how did you know?"

"Eh, I had a feeling." He shrugged.

"Did Arthur tell you?"

"Non (No), if he did then I would've come here sooner so he wouldn't poison the children." Matt gave a light laugh and watched the children enjoying their snacks on the floor with each other. Francis couldn't help but watch them in awe as they all wolfed down his dessert. It felt satisfying to see others being happy over his fine pastries especially those who are not familiar with his country. The biggest reward that day was seeing his little Matthew smiling down on the kids he cared the most about.

"Matthew?"

"Yes Francis?"

"Umm I was wondering if you were going to be busy after the meeting."

"Oh…" The Canadian blushed at meaning of those words.

"I- um I'm not sure I can. Right after that is."

"Later?" He asked with a wink and a smile. Matthew blushed even more and giggled to himself.

"Oui (Yes), later." Francis threaded his fingers though Matthew's and just gazed at his round face framed by his soft blonde curls. They both lost attention to what was going on around them and their faces started to drift closer and closer together.

"HEY KIDS! MR. AWESOME HAS RETURNED!" Both men were startled by the sudden interruption by a familiar German face.

"Onkel Gilbert! (Uncle Gilbert!)" Danica ran over to his relative to picked up and have the air squeezed right out of him.

"How's my favorite Neffe (nephew)? Plotting to take over some vital regions?"

"Nein (No), Vati said I can't do that. Soldiers have to respect other country's boundaries unless were in a state of war." That just sucked the awesome out of Gilbert's face.

"Geez you're just like West! Boooooring! You need to be mean to get what you want!"

"GILBERT!" Francis and Matthew warned him in unison. The former country of Prussia set down Danica to let him play with the others. It didn't take long for Gilbert to notice that his friend was holding hands with that fine piece of Canadian.

"Well, well, well, France, you dog. Don't tell me you got yourself hooked on someone already."

"Oh please, what makes you think this is wrong?"

"Nothing. What makes you think this is wrong?" Gilbert then grabbed Matthew by the waist and dipped him into a full on kiss on his lips. Francis let out a large shriek and saw Gilbert's stupid grinning face before he chased him down the hall while screaming out profanities in French. Matthew was little dumbfounded by the events just now. He adjusted his glasses and went back to a silent room of kids staring at him.

"Oh come on now. That's just Gilbert and that wasn't my first kiss anyways."

"Does that mean you're married?" Andrew asked loudly.

"Haha no, it doesn't. It's a bit more complicated than that, eh."

"Matt, what's married?" Ace asked. The others chimed in on the same question, wondering what it being married is. Matthew sighed and made them gather in a circle around the rocking chair so that he can tell them.

"Let me tell you kids, being married is a wonderful thing. It means you are in a union with a person, a very special person as a matter of fact! That person is the one you love forever, well… actually longer than forever!"

"Longer than forever." Hjordis whispered to herself as she looked over to where Danica sat in the circle.

"But for us marriage is a completely different thing. You see kids all of us, including your parents, are different from the rest of people in the world because we all make up the world." Some of them cocked their heads to the side in confusion and asked Matthew what he meant by that.

"What sets us apart from us and the people is that we represent countries. I, for example, represent the country of Canada in North America."

"I know what America is but what's a Canada?" Matthew shrugged the comment off this time.

"Just like me, you all represent a country or region of your own. Andrew and Alex, respectively you two represent British and American Virgin Islands; Vibeke and Hjordis are the Faroe Islands; Natsuko is small island of Okinawa; Magdelena is Andorra; and Peter you know that you're Sealand; Ace you're Mongolia; and Zarita here represents the southern part of Cyprus just like Lovino represents the southern part of Italy!" Zarita didn't say anything to her caretaker. Instead she glared at him with her sharp eyes that pierced through his calm exterior.

"Matthew, what about me?" Danica chimed.

"You, Danica, are the country of Croatia." His blue eyes widen in fascination. He was sure to tell his father and mother that he, too, was country just like them. All the kids started to get excited over their sudden discovery of being children nations letting their heads grow big and brag about themselves.

"Hey, Matt, why are we countries anyways?" This was a little shocking to hear such a question from Magdelena who has been a country longer than most of the kids. Still, it didn't prevent Matthew to think of it. He leaned back in his chair and brought his hand up to his chin to ponder on an answer.

"Actually, Mag, I really don't know why we are countries." They all gasped in shock.

"Well, it's more saying that most of us just don't know. You see, kids, when the world started there were countries before us. They were what we called the Ancients in our world and they were the ones that help create some of us countries today. But unlike some of us, we didn't have parents. You could say that we just showed up, eh." Some the kids started to talk amongst themselves. Peter just sat in a corner with his arms across his chest just thinking about the time he just showed up on his tiny island in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes, kids, I know it seems weird, but it's really okay. Some bigger countries took some of the little colonies and helped us grown up. Heck, Francis and Arthur took me and my brother Alfred in when we were little, maybe littler than all of you!" The Virgin Island brothers looked at each other and looked at their uncle and looked at each other again, then back to Matthew.

"If you were our age when Mum took you in…" Andrew started.

"Then Mum's old!" Alex finished with a unison 'ewww' from everyone.

"Oh come now, if it wasn't for Arthur or Francis, I wouldn't be here at all. Beside, you guys are lucky to have parents to love each other so much to have you and take care of you today. Not everyone had where someone took care of them as their own. Your parents love you very much, and they love each other, too. Who knows, maybe you'll have a little baby sister or brother in a couple of years." He laughed. Alex claimed that he rather not have another baby in the house since Andrew acts like one all the time. His brother just cried and yelled at him that he wasn't a baby. Matthew laughed at their little argument and so did everyone else in the room. Danica kept smiling to himself thinking about a little sister to play with. A surge of excitement ran through him and couldn't wait to see his mother and father.

"Alright everyone, let's resume this meeting." All nations trudged over to their seats to finally get this meeting over with seeing how there is not much of a point anymore.

"Okay, I'm going to recap a little of bit of the meeting before the break," Some of the more impatient nations groaned in their seats, "As we discussed earlier, our leaders had a meeting of their own for a final solution to the world problems. After some time and long debates they settled that the best way to end everything is to start out fresh beginning with our children. Because kids are the future and it's best for them to have a nice 'clean' start." As if Alfred saying "clean" made any of them feel more comfortable. Nikolas started to fidget a bit in his seat from this whole discussion that barely started.

"As we all know, our kids are probably aware that they are children of large nations of their own that they will one day take control over once they are at age. Of course we are running their country for the time being but because of that our leaders took it as opportunity to get their plan up and running. Now, how this is going to happen is that the best scientists from all around the world have come up with specialized music that lulls the child to sleep and uses frequency waves to rearrange their memories while they dream so there is no trace of them knowing we are nations let alone them knowing they are nations as well."

"And do they know this will work? Did they experiment on children?" Ludwig shouted at Alfred.

"Vee, Lud… Please…" Feliciano tugged on his jacket only for his husband to jerk away and demanded an answer.

"Answer me! Was this tested on children?" He punctuated each word to make sure Alfred got the message.

"I can't answer that."

"Why not? Are you going to hide it from everyone and then blame it on me to start another war!" His statement made the whole room gasped in fear.

"Whoa! No way am I going to- I mean, I don't know; that's why I can't answer you."

"Well isn't this a bunch of wurst and a waste of my time." He stood up grabbing Feliciano by his wrist and proceeded to leave the room.

"Wait, what if he's right?" He stopped and everyone looked over to the small voice. Norway fidgeted in his seat continued to look down in embarrassment.

"Nikolas, if you have something to say… Say it now." Lukas whispered. Nikolas looked up to all the faces staring at him, cleared his throat a couple of times and began.

"What if America was right about this? What if this is the answer? All we have been doing is fighting with each other. It's not healthy anymore, and the price we have to pay is with the lives of our people. I'm so tired of seeing nothing but blood on the ground whether it is old or new. I don't want my kids to be like us and continue this horrid cycle." Everything stood silent in the room. Ludwig didn't budge from his spot next to the door with Feliciano still in his grasp. Everyone let the deafening silence overcome all of them.

"I, too, think this is for the better." Ivan made all heads turn toward him.

"Ivan, what are talking about aru?"

"I think that comrade Norway has a point. I can point the fingers at my leaders in the past but I point the finger at myself. I condoned all of it and I had the power to stop it but yet I went for it. I hurt so many people and I did not realize it. Now I have something I love and want to protect. I want to protect them from me and my past mistakes. If I had a decision in this… I regretfully say yes."

"Ivan…" The Russian man took his bride's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Yao, but I'm doing this to protect you and our little one." His violet eyes were filled with so much remorse for his decision but Yao could not bring himself to retort him.

"I know you're doing this for the best. Thank you." He laid his head on Ivan's shoulder and looked over to Alfred.

"Yes, well, I think most of us are on the same page. Let me continue." Alfred used his pointer and clicked on the animation that instructed on how to properly use the dream changer. Just looking at the fast pace people and the monotonous voice made Feliciano nauseous by looking at how this is going to happen. This was wrong and sick; he felt sick and nothing was right.

"And that's how it's going to happen at nine o' clock tonight."

"Tonight?" Feliciano couldn't believe his ears. What horrid timing as well!

"England will be passing out the disk now. Each of them has a specific track for each child, so don't think about trading with each other or some things will happen that you won't like." As said, Arthur opened his briefcase and took out color coated cases each with the names of the children written in cursive on the label.

As Arthur made his way around the room he was met with stares from the nations. Not wanting to start any fights, he kept his head down and eyes away from anyone he may come into sudden contact with. By the time he made his way to the back of the room, he purposely avoided Ludwig, fearing his strength and handed the disk to Feliciano instead. That's where he looked up for the first time and his eyes met with dark droopy eyes that seem to say, "_How could you?_" to him. It hit him hard in his chest as he handed the Italian the disk. He could do nothing except mouth out the words, "_I'm sorry_". Feliciano looked down to the object in his hands and saw "Danica" scrawled on the case; it hit him now knowing that this is now a reality, a cold cruel reality that he can't wave a white flag in front of.

As soon as the disks were distributed, Arthur sat back down with the weight of guilt on his shoulders. Alfred would have shown him more affection but there was a meeting to conduct and he wanted to get it over with. Some nations looked at their disks as if it were a foreign object; others just tossed it to the side not caring about its contents.

"'m not wantin' to do this." Berwald tossed his disk toward Alfred and sat back down with his firm decision.

"I agree with the Scandalous, I ain't doing this shit." Sadik flung his disk to Alfred as well, nearly breaking the case.

"And I thought all of us agreed we wanted this to happen?" Arthur was bowled over by their brash decisions.

"Yo' wrong. I don't wan' this." Berwald held fast to his choice and wouldn't budge on it. Tino on the other hand looked onto his companion but made no sound, no indicators of agreeing or disagreeing Berwald, and no care as to what may happen.

"I didn't agree to anything either. All you got was a fisherman and a psychopath to '_save our world~_'" Alfred was irritated by Sadiq mocking him and didn't take kindly to that and neither did anyone else.

"Well look who is talking. You raise nothing but little hell on our world." Ivan retorted.

"I may have raised some hell on my side but at least I didn't try to create wars in the world."

"Well, that's why I'm trying to help my people and my family so they won't get hurt like little baby, like you!" Ivan defended himself by literally pointing at his opponent on the other side of the table.

"Says the bastard who wanted '_everyone to become one with him'._"

"That was in the past, and now I have something I truly love, unlike yourself who enslaves their comrades through children."

"Oh and another thing, you're still wrapped up in your past failed relationships that you can't seem to stop calling everyone comrade! We all have names, especially your little commie friend over there!"

"Excuse just me! I did nothing to you, aru!"

"How do we know you're not planning to do something?" Alfred seemed to get riled up over the fact that Yao is still a communist.

"I DID NOTHING TO YOU EXCEPT GIVE YOU MERCHEDISE FOR YOUR FAT ASS, ARU!"

"What do you mean I'm fisherman? I have a little more civilized history than you do."

"You tell 'em Nikolas!"

"Shut yo' trap dum' Dane."

"Okay that's it! You're going to meet my axe now!"

"No thank' I bough' some the othe' day."

"FUCK YOU!"

Madness had once again unfolded in the room and no one took a stance to calm everything down, not even Ludwig! Lukas and Berwald kept at each other's throats while Nikolas and Tino watched on the bickering two. Alfred, Yao, Ivan, and Sadiq were having a four-way battle with each other over who was a bigger communist with Alfred losing his argument as always. Arthur exploded at Francis's face as he grabbed his ass for the fourth time that day. Romano was having his own problems with Antonio not listening to him and only making plans to go to the bar with Gilbert. Ludwig and Gupta gave up on everyone and let their stupidity get in the way of things.

All the yelling and arguments filled the room and echoed of the walls only to resonate in Feliciano's ears. It was becoming too much for one to handle anymore. All the lies, the screaming, the pain, and he wanted no more of it; no more of this useless nonsense and ridiculous fighting. This is it this is why they were called here. This is why there were so many wars and it could be the reason that more things could happen. How could friends still fight each other after years of growing up and yet, and yet…

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS ANYMORE!" The voice that was covered by the cries of anger was heard through the masses.

"This is why we are here. We can't settle our differences, and I can't stand to see this anymore. Russia's right, we can blame our leaders all we want, but we are the ones who let it happen and now look at us! We're fighting each other! Weren't we friends just hours before?... I don't want this… We don't deserve it and neither do our children… I didn't want this for my Danica, but what else can we do? My baby is going to grow up in a world of people that hate each other. Why couldn't we ever just act like the people we are instead of the ones our leaders made us to be?"

The laughter of children could only be heard through the walls. Feliciano put his head down and listened as his heart break ever so slowly.

"Far! Far!" Vibeke knocked down the block castle she and Hjordis were making and ran toward the door.

"Hey, Vibeke, go get your sister; we're leaving now." His smile was there, but his voice was so low, and his eyes just seemed sad. Vibeke reluctantly got her sister and walked her to the door. Lukas and Nikolas picked up their little girls with heavy arms. Nikolas gave Hjordis a kiss on her round cheek while Lukas held Vibeke close to his chest.

"Far, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home."

"Okay…" He adverted his eyes from her and began to walk away with Nikolas.

"Mor, Mor, I didn't say good bye to Danica yet!" Nikolas bit his lip and looked over to Lukas who didn't return the stare.

"You'll see your friend again. You'll see him soon."

"But, Mor-"

"We have to go." Hjordis started to cry and plead to see and Danica one last time but the tears from her eyes only broke her mother's heart as they left the building.

"Ace, little one, say good bye to your friends and let's go, да (yes)?"

"Zari, come over here so we can go already."

"Peter you, too, and your sister."

"Magdelena, I'll take you home with me and Lovino." All the children did what they were told without protest or any words. They didn't even say good bye to each other like they did on such occasions. The children went to their designated parent and left one by one in silence only turning their heads back to each other from time to time.

As all of them disappeared from sight, Andrew, Alexander, and Danica were the only ones left in the room. They remained civil and played with the building blocks carefully and quietly without any plots to pull each other's hair or dropping a worm down their shirts. Matthew watched them with a close eye sensing impending danger with some worry but it was not from them. Suddenly their parents arrived just around the corner with each other with solemn eyes.

"Danica, it's time for us to leave now." He looked over to his parents and gave a little "okay" then walked over to the door with Andrew and Alexander close behind him. Feliciano and Ludwig picked up Danica in their arms and held him tight. Alfred and Arthur did the same with their boys and looked at the other pair one more time. Andrew, Alexander, and Danica stared at each other with a feeling indescribable with little vocabulary they knew. Slowly but surely they saw one another slowly move farther and farther away from each other with each passing step.

"Mama, will I see my friends again?" Feliciano glanced back to see Arthur staring back at him and back to Danica.

"Maybe not." With that, Danica rested his head on his mother's shoulder and looked back one last time. He raised his little hand and waved ever so slightly when they did the same.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

"Bye," they whispered back.

It was a long silent drive home back to the small house by the sea. Danica hopped out of the car and ran into his room to change into more comfortable clothing while Ludwig took the dogs out for a walk and Feliciano started cooking dinner. Danica was about to exit his room but remembering the way his parents acted he felt that maybe it would be a good idea to just wait in bed; his warm fluffy bed with the sheets that Zio Antonio made for him for his birthday last year. It was a tiring day so might as well shut his eyes for a bit.

Pots and pans were warming and boiling over on the stove top as Feliciano gathered and prepped ingredients to cook the family meal. It's been a while since they ate dinner as a family so it was only best to make a decent meal with everything that everyone loves. Besides that it will probably be the last time when anything will remain normal for any of them. For Ludwig, a plate of kielbasa coins made with the best meat that was still left in the fridge with a side of red potato wedges that was grown in the garden out back. For Danica, he would be given a huge helping of his favorite pasta dish, pierogi, since he could never chose between German or Italian dishes. Even though he was a big boy, Danica was still his little baby that was still growing. As for himself, it was just going to be another pasta dish that his grandfather taught him when they went on their travels together. He remembered this one dish that they both made together on the night where everything was so came and yet so carefree. The sauce came out a bit funny, but it was made better with laughs and smiles about the good times and talks about the beautiful future. He could never say that he didn't agree with any of that especially now; he has a perfect world with a perfect husband and a perfect son with a perfect little family to surround him and now things will be a little different; very, very, very slightly different. What was he thinking? He needed to get dinner ready before it gets too late again.

The sun barely peaked out over the horizon of the sea turning the sky slightly orange when the purple faded in with time passing so slowly. Ludwig let his dogs off their leashes and released them into an open grassy field as he sat down on a bench to clear his mind. The cool breeze and the sound of his dogs barking at the ocean in the distance brought him some peace from the day of events. He scanned the field with his tired eyes and spotted a tree that looked familiar enough to make it stare at it more. He remembered the first time he and Feliciano brought Danica outside for the first time when he was a baby to have a picnic so that he can finally see the wonderful world around him or the world he can see at that time. He laughed to himself as he reminisced the time where they took a nap underneath that tree and when they woke up, he and Feliciano lost Danica only to find him playing with butterflies behind the tree. Then when he thought about it again and realized it wasn't too funny anymore. Things were going to be different and he knew it as well as Feliciano. He only hoped that Danica would be alright after this was all over.

"Danica? Oh my goodness it's dark in here. Danica?" Feliciano went into his son's room to tell him dinner was ready but instead found him sleeping peacefully in bed. He crept over to him and gently shook him to ask him.

"Danica caro (dear), you want some dinner?" He let out a little "mmm" from his lips and nodded to the thought of food.

"Okay, Danica, you have to get up now." He helped him sit up and shook his arms a little to get some blood rushing into his body. He led him out of the room and instructed him to go and wash his hands in the bathroom which he groggily agreed to do. At that moment, he heard the door open and close with the sound of claws scratching the wood floor and a German who had a bit of a blush running across his face.

"You're back."

"Sorry it took me too long. Aster had other plans."

"Haha, don't worry about it. I just finished cooking, and dinner is on the table, so wash your hands."

"Will do." He gave his wife a peck on the cheek and made his way into the bathroom in the master bedroom.

As Feliciano waited for his family to arrive, he took off his tame red apron and hung it up in the pantry rack and brushed his shirt off for any excess flour that might have gotten on him. He couldn't help but look down at his body and see all the different changes on himself. Maybe his brother was right and he did change. He noticed that his hands are a little more wrinkly than usual and he noticed this morning that he was forming some lines underneath his eyes with some dark spots. Details, details, details were important but only in paintings, not for people. It was just annoying and it made him more self-conscious than he should be. Feliciano ignored it as he sat down at the table, and in came his family to sit and say grace and enjoy the meal he prepared and try to satisfy everyone's taste. Nothing could have tasted so bitter that night.

After the dishes were put away and Danica was given his nightly bath, both parents went to tuck in their child one last time. Feliciano brought in a CD player and set it on the night stand next to Danica's head rested. His mother sat down next him on the bed with his father looming over him as he gazed upon their sad eyes.

"Mama, Vati (father), what's going to happen."

"Nothing, caro, nothing. Your vati and I wanted to tuck you in tonight, and we wanted to tell you that we love you so very much."

"Not only that, Danica, but we also want to let you know that no matter what happens here on out that we won't let any bad thing happen to you."

"Ti amo, Mama. Ich liebe dich, Vati. (I love you, Mama. I love you, Dad.)"

"We love you, too, caro (dear)." The mother gave one last kiss on her son's forehead, and the father laid his hand on his round cheek and kissed him, too. With the lights turned off and Danica tucked snuggly into bed, Ludwig put the disk into the CD player and pushed play to let the room fill with harmonious music. It was getting to be a bit much for Feliciano and Ludwig had to lead him out of the bedroom before he woke Danica with his cries.

The two did not go to bed immediately; instead they went outside to the porch swing and held each other close while watching the stars fearing nothing except each other's warmth.

"Ludwig."

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do? It just seems that everything got harder for us in just a matter of minutes. Why did this happen?" He let out a huge sigh.

"I can't say I know the answer. I guess… that's the way things are."

"I guess you're right…" He muttered quietly to himself.

"I never wanted things to be like this either."

"What are we going to do about Danica? It's not right that were doing this."

"Nothing in this world is ever right. Who are we to question our leaders that give us power in this world?"

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a country so I can just live and die peacefully knowing that I don't have to deal with things like this anymore."

"Don't say that! If you weren't a country then you wouldn't have met so many people and make friends or worry about the calories in one pasta dish. If you weren't a country, then I would have never met you, and we wouldn't have Danica or our family either." He was right and he couldn't deny any of it. Everything he had now was because he was a nation, but it still didn't settle right with him in his stomach. He leaned his head on his husband's broad shoulder and quietly cried to himself.

"What are we going to do about the baby?" He saw Ludwig open his mouth to answer, but he let out some air and thought to himself for a bit.

"We'll have the baby in secret."

"What? You're not being serious are you?"

"You didn't tell anyone other than Elizaveta and Roderich, right?" A rush of blood went to face.

"Well, I did tell mio fratello (my brother)?"

"He won't tell anyone, right?"

"Knowing him, he wouldn't even tell big brother even if he was being coaxed into sex." The image of that haunted in Ludwig's head but he shook it off with the subject.

"Well, since no one mentioned it in the meeting, then we'll might just do that. There is no telling what they could do if they found out if we were expecting."

"I don't want to imagine it. But what if they find out?"

"We'll tell them we adopted."

"And how do you know that will convince them?"

"Remember when Kiku came back from visiting your home in Italy?"

"Oh… good point." He felt the sensation of someone wrapping their arm around his waist and he couldn't resist to the warmth that held him close like a precious treasure.

"We'll make it work out." Feliciano looked up to see the face of a man that eyes that told him that he would keep his word.

"Ti amo Ludwig (I love you)."

"Ich liebe dich mein liebe (I love you my darling)."

All they know and that they will ever face is just before them with no one to tell them the future. They had each other and their family, which was all they could ask for in their immortal lives. As they sat in silence with their lips pressed one another's, they didn't notice that shooting stars were passing along the night sky.

They both knew what was coming for them.

* * *

Why hello there! Do you remember me? Probably not because I haven't been here for so long!

My goodness, I do apologize for such tardiness with this chapter but it was a real pain to get since now WE HAVE PLOT! And plot chapters suck! BUT, it means that we can finally get to the fun stuff. Well, for me that is since I'm the one typing it out.

I'm sorry to those who have been extremely patient with this story and stuck around to read it. I'm trying to make a better habit of getting chapters done but it's going to be harder now that I'm in college. I want to do monthly updates but it'll be a challenge from here on out because of my work and obligations.

Thank you again to those who have been patient with this story and for that I give you my undying love that send from my computer screen and a virtual hug from Danica!

Reviews are wonderful but just knowing that you stayed and read the story this far makes my heart soar with love!

Until the next chapter!

Ookami No Kokoro


End file.
